Manichaeus
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Sam et Dean Winchester sont morts. Mais d'étranges créatures vont leur proposer de prendre les commandes de notre monde, dans le cadre d'un jeu étrange et éternel. Les deux frères seront amenés à gérer leurs anges, leurs démons? et joueront le rôle de Dieu et de Satan. Cette fiction comporte des scènes de sexe et de violence.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! **Il s'agit de ma première fiction _Supernatural_. C'est une adaptation d'un de mes romans, mais adaptée sous forme de fiction, comme je l'avais déjà fait pour le Harem. Je tiens à vous prévenir : l'histoire sera longue et le _Destiel_ très « particulier », vous comprendrez pourquoi. L'univers de la série n'est pas suivi pour cette fiction. Dean et Castiel vont mettre du temps à se rencontrer, et l'installation du « plot » (qui est assez complexe) est lente. Donc, si vous vous attendez à un catalogue érotique, ce n'est pas le cas, car érotisme il y aura, sexe il y aura – mais dans un cadre plus romanesque que « fic » car j'ai perdu l'habitude d'en écrire. J'écris plus de textes originaux que de fictions, j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci car je mettrai toute mon âme pour ça (chose habituelle concernant les frères W.)

Merci !

**Prologue** : C'était à Nulle-Part, dans le vide.

_« Il était une fois, Nulle-Part. »_

C'était le vide, c'était le rien – peut-être tout, à part cette sphère qui se laissait aller dans l'univers infini, morne et noir. A l'intérieur de cette sphère évoluaient les créatures que nous ne connaissons pas, mais que nous nommerons « les ennuyés ». Ils n'on pas de visages, mais ils portent cet étrange costume qui leur sied parfaitement : leur anatomie se rapproche de la nôtre et vous pourriez facilement les prendre pour des êtres humains, si seulement leurs cous ne s'allongeaient pas sur plus d'un mètre, et ce sans un gramme de peau. De grands tubes transparents, et une voix différente s'échappait des quelques mécanismes issus du hasard, de chaque _ennuyé_. Ils se différenciaient, et leur conscience était telle qu'ils avaient toujours su, et ce – avec une sagesse toute relative, que le monde n'avait nécessité aucune _mise à jour_.

\- Les humains sont obsédés par la création, disait un ennuyé.

\- Ils justifient tout par l'ambition et par le but, répondait l'autre.

\- Mais ce qui façonna un jour la Terre n'a rien de pensant, pensait l'un d'eux en silence.

\- Tous les idéaux des humains et leur façon de penser est rattachée à leurs notions, si profondément en eux, il est _impossible_ pour eux de considérer qu'une chose arrive sans raison ! Expliquait un autre, mais une telle _réflexion_ n'est qu'une branche supplémentaire de l'étoile complexe qu'est la pensée de l'homme.

Quand ils s'ennuyaient (c'est-à-dire, très souvent), les ennuyés repensaient aux hypothèses que cultivaient les hommes sur Terre. Grâce à leurs nombreux complices qui marchaient sur les villes de la planète bleue, les ennuyés lisaient les livres conçus par les humains. Parfois, ils détaillaient les programmes de télévision et quelques films, et c'était tout ce qui réussissait à combler l'ennui éternel de tomber, sans raison aucune, dans cette nuit perpétuelle.

« La création est _issue_ de la conclusion humaine, répétait les ennuyés, ce qui composa un jour la symphonie de l'univers est au-dessus de leurs moyens. Tant qu'ils ne réussiront pas à se détacher de leur condition et de leur état, la vérité leur sera inaccessible. Au-lieu de ça, ils écrivent de belles histoires sur un personnage bon et très puissant, couronné entre les nuages et maître des anges.»

\- L'histoire de _Dieu_ est mon histoire préférée, dit un des ennuyés.

Il n'était pas question de jour ou de nuit chez eux. Il faisait sombre, c'était l'espace, _nulle-part_, vous dis-je. Personne n'avait participé à l'étrange création des _ennuyés_. Toute chose est venue pour une raison, disent les moines, chacune d'entre elles fait partie d'un grand schéma, gigantesque et perfectionné par un peintre-magicien ! Mais les ennuyés étaient apparus spontanément de ce vide infernal et étourdissant. Le cosmos, disent les humains.

A cet instant, les ennuyés conversaient autour d'une table. Cela arrivait souvent, et ce qui se disait n'était pas toujours intéressant ou excitant.

\- C'est ton histoire préférée, tu dis ?

\- Oui, j'aime le fait que Dieu soit la réponse à tout. C'est ingénieux et rassurant pour l'espèce.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça ingénieux, répliqua l'autre ennuyé, c'est même très incomplet. Dieu est la raison de ma venue, mais qu'est la raison de Dieu ?

\- Ah _ça_, dit un ennuyé qui croisait les bras, je crois qu'ils s'en balancent ! Ils se contentent simplement d'y _croire_. Dis-moi, numéro _un_, tes recherches avancent ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais. Au contraire, les ennuyés portaient des chiffres et cela leur semblait bien plus intéressant que des prénoms, comme les humains font. Ainsi, ils marquaient un fait qui leur était cher : ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans cette chute inexorable qui n'avait jamais commencée et qui ne terminerait jamais non plus.

\- Oui, plutôt, répondit le numéro un, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à cerner le concept dans sa globalité. _Croire_ est hors de notre portée, tout comme le néant l'est pour l'humain, considérez la chose !

\- Je trouve ça dommage, répondit un ennuyé, mais je crois que le numéro un a raison. Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ce que ça fait, de croire en quelque chose qui ne répond en rien à mes craintes. Comment avancent les travaux concernant la peur, d'ailleurs ?

Le numéro deux avait levé la main.

\- J'ai du recommencer depuis le début, expliqua t-il, je croyais tenir une sacrée théorie… Mais elle était bancale !

\- Comme toutes les théories ! Tu n'as toujours pas appris ça, en les regardant, eux ?

Ils poussèrent quelques rires discrets : les éclats de joie n'existaient pas, tout comme les dérives du chagrin. Les ennuyés ne connaissaient pas la peine, ni la satisfaction, c'était un genre d'harmonie du vide.

Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait mourir d'un excès d'ennui, et c'était le cas des ennuyés. Evidemment, ils avaient quelques _stratagèmes_ pour le palier. L'un d'entre eux portait le nom de _« jeu de Manichaeus »_. Hélas, ce jeu comportait quelques règles et principes qui leur échappaient, à eux aussi. Les ennuyés ne pouvaient entamer une partie sans que deux adversaires _intéressants_ ne se présentent, car les ennuyés ne pouvaient pas participer. Ils restaient ainsi, spectateurs du jeu, dont ils pouvaient simplement désigner les joueurs… Oh, c'était même leur jeu préféré.

\- Où est le numéro neuf, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est dans sa cabine.

\- Encore ?

Les grands tubes qui leurs servaient de têtes semblaient frémir, d'ailleurs la couche transparent qui ressemblait franchement à du verre était devenue plus chaude, signe manifeste d'un intérêt soudain pour quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

\- Il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose ? proposa t- on, ce serait la troisième fois de suite en à peine trente ans ? Ca me semble ridicule.

\- Soyons réalistes, dit un ennuyé qui se tenait le tube, la dernière partie s'est achevée il y a vingt ans. _Ne nous emballons pas. _

-_ La Terre est secouée_, expliqua un autre.

Mais le numéro neuf n'était toujours pas là.

\- Que quelqu'un aille le chercher ! s'exclama t- on, je n'arrive plus à supporter tant de suspens !

Le numéro un s'était levé de sa chaise. Il marcha en direction de la porte qui menait à quelques couloirs : ils tournaient tous en rond, les virages étaient ardus et la sphère qui s'écroulait dans les abysses était solide : les matériaux qui la composaient étaient si durs ! Il s'approcha de la cabine du numéro neuf : un _symbole_ y était inscrit, c'était le siens. Le numéro un serra le poing et tapa quelques fois, attendant quelque réaction de l'occupant.

\- _Neuf ?_

Aucune réponse.

\- Neuf, laisse-moi entrer, c'est numéro un. On t'attend à table, on aimerait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

Il faillit avoir un sursaut en constatant que la porte s'était ouverte avec une certaine rapidité, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Le type avait aussi une tête allongée en tube, sans visage aucun. Il tenait quelques rouleaux et masses de papiers entre les bras tout contre sa cravate grossièrement mise de travers.

\- Pousses-toi ! s'exclama t-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Pas encore ?

\- _Si !_ Et tu n'as rien vu encore !

L'ennuyé appréciait cette sensation de ne plus l'être – il suivit en hâte le numéro neuf qui faisait tomber un parchemin ou deux, dans son sillage, le numéro un se penchait pour les ramasser mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée car son tube le lançait et c'était une sensation désagréable !

\- Va moins vite !

\- Je dois vous le montrer, répondit le numéro neuf.

Il débarqua dans la salle où les autres étaient installés. Tous tournèrent leurs tubes vers lui.

\- Enfin là ! dit l'ennuyé en bout de table.

\- Vous n'allez jamais me croire.

_\- Ah !_ s'exclama le numéro un en débarquant à son tour (en retard), je crois comprendre ce que c'est de croire !

Il leva le doigt.

_« Numéro neuf ? »_

\- C'est le jeu.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ils avaient les mains jointes, calmes comme des statues, mais intérieurement – chacun le savait, un soulagement se montrait. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient servis, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été en cent ans : une brève seconde dans l'existence d'un ennuyé.

\- Mais quelque chose est différent, expliqua le numéro neuf en étalant les relevés, quelque chose a changé !

\- _Dis-nous._

\- Je vous demande d'être attentifs aux taux d'alpha et d'oméga.

A cet instant, les ennuyés s'étaient levés. Leur démarche était égale, ils prenaient soin de ne pas cogner les tubes entre eux et se penchaient doucement vers les fiches en lisant les indications fournies par le numéro neuf.

\- Tu t'es trompé, de toute évidence, dit le numéro un.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le neuf, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé... _Dites quelque chose !_

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit un ennuyé en pointant du doigt quelques cases indéchiffrables.

C'était la langue des ennuyés, d'une _platitude_ effroyable.

\- Il est possible d'atteindre ces taux, ce n'est juste pas encore arrivé.

\- Si, coupa le numéro neuf, c'est en train d'arriver maintenant !

\- Qui sont-ils ?

_\- Deux frères. _

\- Ils se connaissent… ?

Eux qui ne portaient pas la surprise sur leurs faces transparentes ne bougèrent plus. L'un d'eux laissa tomber la fiche d'observation.

_\- Des frères… ! _

\- Les complices nous ont rapporté qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis près de dix ans. Ils ont été séparés, paraît-il. Il faudrait vérifier nos sources.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance !

\- _Au contraire_, dit le numéro neuf, cela me semble moins _ennuyeux_.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Tu as des noms, numéro neuf ?

_« Dean et Sam Winchester. »_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** : La fin des voyages.

Mon nom est Dean, et je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

J'ai passé cette journée à vérifier la boîte aux lettres, le fichu facteur n'est pas arrivé, j'attendais pourtant de grandes nouvelles avec impatience. Je n'ai toujours pas les résultats de mes analyses. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé, je me porte fort bien. Parfois, il m'arrive de me contracter, mon torse semble plus restreint, je n'arrive même plus à expirer.

_« Vous angoissez pour tout et n'importe quoi, Dean ! » _

C'est ce qu'a dit le médecin, plus d'une fois. J'ai tendance à m'emporter pour si peu, quand vous connaissez la montagne, chaque colline qui se pointe au loin ressemble aux sommets du monde. J'ai un peu ri à cette pensée en faisant couler mon café, j'ai rajouté un peu de vanille, c'est meilleur comme ça. Je n'ai pas lavé mon sol depuis une semaine, ça grince des dents rien qu'à y penser ! Je penche la tête, la télé marche encore. C'est chiant, ça parle trop, ça m'énerve. L'appartement que j'occupe est en _travaux_. C'est ce que diraient vos amis, et c'est ce que vous diriez, vous aussi, car en réalité je ne _travaille_ plus sur ces _travaux_, et je n'ai jamais _travaillé_ sur ces fichus _travaux_. J'ai récupéré l'appartement quand Mark m'a demandé d'arrêter de travailler. Vous connaissez Mark ?

_« Bon, Dean. T'arrives même plus à te réveiller le matin, je crois que t'as besoin de repos. T'es allé voir le médecin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »_

_« J'angoisse pour tout et n'importe quoi, Mark. »_

_« Alors, reste un peu chez toi, d'accord ? »_

Il est sympa, Mark. C'est mon patron, ou c'était ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions à ce sujet, à défaut d'être incapable de faire taire toutes les autres. Vous en savez quelque chose, parce que vous êtes comme moi. Tout le monde est comme moi, mais personne n'ose le dire. Le canapé accueille la forme gracieuse de mes fesses, je rabats une de mes jambes sur l'autre et je tourne la tête pour reluquer la présentatrice. Ses jambes ne sont pas moches, les filtres gobent tout même les jolis défauts. Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes yeux se ferment, j'oublie de boire le café qui a fini de couler. La mousse se fait attendre, qu'elle aille au Diable.

Je me suis assoupi, j'ai même pas vu le facteur déposer le fameux bilan que j'attends, mais je suis encore endormi et je bave même un peu sur l'oreiller. Le portable sur la table commence à vibrer mais ça non plus je ne m'en rends pas compte. C'est encore ce numéro inconnu qui m'appelle, vaut mieux que je reste endormi. Quelques oiseaux virevoltent près de ma fenêtre, une fiente s'étale pendant que la présentatrice déboutonne son chemisier, à la télé. J'entrouvre un œil, je me redresse. Je crois bien qu'elle me regarde, en fait.

Non, je me suis trompé, pardonnez-moi : la présentatrice me regarde bien et elle a même traversé l'écran. Elle est incendiaire, le filtre ne cache plus les disgrâces de sa jambe, et c'est ce qui me plaît. Je m'attarde sur ses petits pieds fins retenus par les escarpins. C'est vraiment joli. Elle me saisit par le col, je sens ses ongles par-dessus mes pauvres habits. Evidemment que c'est un rêve, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de réagir pour autant. Je la touche, j'ai seulement envie de lui faire plaisir et vous me comprenez bien. On ne refuse pas les avances d'un ange, qu'il vienne du ciel ou d'ailleurs. Je touche sa poitrine, elle porte de la lingerie fine, je me penche pour sentir la dentelle. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ces deux seins partiellement cachés.

Quand j'ouvre vraiment les yeux, je me frotte les paupières, je ressemble à un hibou alcoolisé. Mon portable est derrière, sur la table, je me redresse à moitié. J'ai gardé une certaine souplesse, quand-même. Je me félicite en tendant le bras, en me tordant le corps. Son nom s'affiche, ça m'emmerde, je repose le portable. Ma cervelle d'obsédé ne pense plus à la présentatrice (d'ailleurs elle a disparu de mon salon si vite !) – toutes mes pensées se dirigent vers les suppositions paranoïaques si chères à notre espèce. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hésiter, au final : rappeler ou non ?

\- Aucune importance, dis-je.

Je remarque qu'il commence à neiger. C'est normal à cette période de l'année mais ça me surprend quand-même. Je m'approche de la vitre, la buée recouvre la transparence. Je me plais à imaginer que ce ne sont pas des flocons, mais peut-être les cendres du soleil caché, un soleil malin qui joue un tour à ses adorateurs. Dans ces moments-là, je comprends tout à fait Mark et je me dis qu'il a bien fait de me foutre à la porte pour un moment. Les petits flocons qui tombent sont des cendres, c'est bien Dean. Ca va bien, Dean.

_« Tout va bien, je vais bien. »_

J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand. Les toits sont juste en dessous, alors je glisse une jambe et je me décide à récidiver : je n'avais pas fait ça depuis quelques années, le coup de la vieillesse.

« Tu trembles déjà devant la mort, pauvre con. »

\- Dean ?

Je tends le cou, c'est bien la voisine en bas. Elle rentre ses deux chiens.

En fait, je ne ressens pas de honte à ce moment-là, d'être surprise par cette fille. J'ai même envie de l'inviter à monter à côté de moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas la présentatrice qui sort de mon écran, mais je ne cherche pas à me faire des amis, je cherche à passer des moments. Et ce moment, je le passe assis sur quelques ardoises le nez en l'air, en hauteur.

\- Bonjour.

\- Un balcon vous manque, dit-elle en croisant les bras, vous allez attraper froid ! Ne restez pas longtemps, et puis, c'est dangereux. Vous pourriez glisser.

Elle a raison.

\- Ce n'est pas très haut.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle rit, elle tape dans les mains. Elle porte des grosses moufles, je croyais que seuls les enfants étaient autorisés à en porter. C'est plus honteux que de rester percher à un toit, non ?

\- Passez une bonne journée, Dean.

\- _Merci_. Vous aussi.

Les futilités, quoi.

Et ça y est, tandis que les cendres ou les flocons parsèment mes cheveux, mon esprit repense à cet appel manqué. Je me dis que je rappellerai dans la soirée mais je sais déjà que je ne le ferai pas. C'est fou, ce respect hypocrite qu'on a pour soi-même parfois.

« Je vais essayer, je vais le faire, je vais arrêter. »

Pour du vent ! Je porterai peut-être plainte au final, ce harcèlement téléphonique m'agace.

Je me redresse, je décide de rentrer. La voisine a raison, le petit vent qui s'est levé m'a glacé les joues alors je referme la fenêtre en maudissant l'intérieur de l'appartement qui est devenu frigorifiant. J'aurais du le prévoir !

« Si seulement je pouvais rester ici, jusqu'au bout de ma vie. »

Je m'élance contre mes draps, c'est le sanctuaire de mes désirs. Quand je passe mes doigts contre les oreillers frais je songe aux instants où ils ont été brûlants, aux têtes qui s'y sont posées et aux cris de jouissance qui se sont expulsés. Je me penche vers le whisky oublié, je me sers un verre en retenant un sourire. Quand le breuvage coule en moi, c'est tout de suite chaud comme si une femme ou autre s'était engouffré là-dedans, dans cette gorge que vous ne voyez pas. Je vous proposerai bien de partager ce verre avec moi, mais c'est très cher. Je plaisante, _évidemment_… J'entends un son très gênant qui m'empêche de continuer à étancher mon incommensurable soif alcoolique, je me lève et me faufile jusqu'au salon. C'est le portable, et c'est toujours le même type qui appelle, j'espère qu'on ne se croisera jamais, je suis parfois violent et c'est toujours légitime. Je penche la tête, je bats des cils comme une fillette (très rapidement), avant de décrocher. Malgré l'exquise liqueur un peu mielleuse, ma voix n'est pas chaleureuse.

« Allô ? »

Pas de réponse. Le néant. Quoi ? Je me répète, mais il ne répond pas.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Ca ne doit pas capter ? Pourtant j'entends un grésillement. Je me répète, mais encore une fois, il ne répond pas, je raccroche. Est-ce que je rappelle ? Je cède à la tentation, bien-sûr que je rappelle, mais personne ne répond.

_\- Je déteste ça…_

Je suis nerveux, alors je flanque le portable dans mon manteau et je sors m'aérer en oubliant encore et toujours les choses que j'ai tenté d'entreprendre : entamer une sieste reposante, mater les présentatrices, me sociabiliser, regarder la neige tomber, boire mon café et mon whisky. Je ne ferme pas la porte, je porte une cigarette à mes lèvres et la flamme s'élève. Je lève les yeux vers la vieille, de l'autre côté de la route, qui pousse son cadis. Elle a les cheveux crasseux et me regarde aussi. Je crois qu'elle veut me demander de l'argent, comme toutes les vieilles crasseuses qui poussent des cadis. Alors je marche sous la neige qui ensevelit lentement mais sûrement ce monde-là. J'ose pas vérifier si la femme m'observe encore, mais je le sens. Je descends l'avenue, je passe le premier pont, la rivière est figée. Je me penche, la nature est prise au piège. J'en deviendrai presque poète.

\- Vous avez une pièce ?

Je sursaute. Elle est juste là, à tendre ses mains vers moi.

\- Non.

Elle me dévisage sans aucune retenue. On ne lui a pas appris, je m'en doute. Je reprends mon chemin, mais j'entends qu'elle traîne ses affaires et emboîte mon pas. C'est plus terrifiant que toutes les ratures du cinéma d'horreur ! Je traverse, une voiture me passe devant : le passage glisse, je suis tout simplement cinglé. Je la regarde une seconde à peine en faisant chemin inverse, comme si elle était dangereuse. Maintenant qu'elle sait où j'habite, elle va sûrement m'épier.

\- Vous avez une pièce ? répète t- elle.

Je ne réponds pas, elle me fait peur. Sa détresse me répugne, je me demande comment elle a pu en arriver là, mais la question me sort rapidement de la tête car je remarque quelques courriers déposés en vrac dans ma boîte au lettres. Je presse le pas, ça commence à craquer sous mes chaussures. En fait, je vais rentrer. Je vérifie ce que fait la pauvre dame, mais elle n'est plus dans l'avenue. Enfin ! Quelques voitures passent, j'ouvre la boîte aux lettres, je retire les quelques saloperies de magasines, le bilan de santé est bien là. Je referme, et je rentre.

_« C'était rapide. » _

Je fais tomber les fascicules, je m'agenouille pour les ramasser et je finis par monter les marches. Je suis soudainement vif, fort impatient de passer la porte de ma chère maison, protectrice et chauffée ! Je déchiquette l'enveloppe, j'ai l'air d'un carnivore mais je sens une odeur qui me tape les narines en rentrant…

\- Qu'est-ce…

Je dépose la lettre sur le côté.

\- C'est horrible !

Je m'approche de ma chambre, c'est le coupable : le verre de whisky, tombé en mon absence. Je ne cherche pas à accuser quelques spectres et m'empresse de chercher les désinfectants habituels. Je me coupe en ramassant les éclats (forcément !), et je n'ai toujours pas lu la lettre… Nous connaissons tous ces jours funestes, ils nous donnent envie de vomir. Je presse la plaie, j'attends que le sang s'arrête et je me décide à lire, enfin. Je parcours les résultats, ça me rappelle la fac. Je ne comprends rien à l'algèbre et aux faussetés de la médecine. Tant de lyrisme scientifique pour des choses si simples.

« Je vais mal ? Je vais bien ? »

Ca aurait pu se tenir en une simple phrase.

« Dean, les résultats sont très bons. »

Ou peut-être même…

« Dean, les résultats sont atroces ! »

Mais je ne pense pas être idiot au point de passer à côté des termes _« déficiences », « insuffisance_ _»_ et _« alarmant »_.

Je repose la lettre sur la table, en fait j'ai été impatient pour rien. Ma mâchoire se crispe, j'aurais dû essayer de retrouver ce frère dont on m'avait vaguement parlé et qui m'avait hanté, quand je n'avais pas l'âge de m'inquiéter. Je me dirige vers la chambre pour prendre la bouteille de whisky à la main, je descends quelques longues gorgées. Je repense même à la vieille dans la rue, et je lui souhaite de crever. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je vous supplie de me croire, parce que moi, je croirai tout ce que vous penserez. J'ai une envie soudaine d'écouter de la musique et de plonger ma tête dans l'eau de la baignoire que je n'utilise jamais.

Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que la porcelaine pouvait s'ouvrir, qu'une porte nous amenait jusqu'à l'océan. Je voulais nager avec les bêtes. Des flocons de neige en cendres et des grosses nageoires dans la salle de bains ! _Absurde._

Comme les déficiences, comme l'insuffisance, et comme l'alarmant.

Je fais couler le bain en buvant de grosses gorgées de whisky, ma tête tourne un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je devrais continuer d'écrire mon roman à la place et peut-être essayer de rappeler mon frère, encore ! Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je glisse mon pied dans l'eau, et quand je sens le chaud entourer le moindre contour des muscles que je perds peu à peu, mon esprit est comme sauvé. Je suis en flammes, mais c'est bien. C'est à ce moment là que la radio se lance et là, c'est bien aussi. C'est _Bon Jovi, Livin' on a prayer_. Ma journée n'est pas perdue, je marque le rythme avec le pied.

Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je me détends, je lève les yeux vers les fenêtres qui donnent sur le ciel, je crois qu'il neige encore mais je ne vois pas très bien car la nuit est tombée. J'entends la voix de la chanteuse, la radio grésille un peu, ça fait _vieux_. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai perdu, à tout ce que je peux gagner et perdre encore. Ma gorge se serre, je crois que je suis en train de pleurer. Difficile à dire, l'eau du bain se mêle à tout alors je peux faire semblant et me mentir à moi-même. Je regarde la bouteille de bourbon posée à côté de la petite table, elle me tente la vicieuse… Je devrais appeler quelqu'un, inviter du monde. Comme avant, boire jusqu'au petit jour, rire et écrire les plus beaux projets qui soient ! Je chante avec Monsieur Jovi qui continue au travers du poste de radio.

« Et quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, il reste quelques notes à laisser entrer dans la tête. »

Je me penche, je cède à la tentation. La plaie de mon pouce est pansée, je fais attention à ne pas la tremper. Le whisky m'échappe des mains, le verre glisse, le poste tombe.

J'ai retenu mon souffle quand la radio a atteint la surface paisible de l'eau, dans ce bain merveilleux que je me suis préparé comme un grand ! Une première en dix ans. Mes yeux se ferment, je sais que c'est fichu, de toute façon. Je ne repousse pas ce qui est en train de se passer, je ne peux pas le faire : je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ni la prétention. On ne peut pas jouer le malin indéfiniment, moi je ne l'ai jamais fait, car j'ai toujours été assez _malin_ pour savoir que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Au moment où le poste de radio sombre dans l'eau claire après avoir percuté ma peau, je me redresse.

Et je ne suis plus là.

Ca crépite, le corps se détend. C'est l'histoire de Dean qui commence.

Mon nom est Sam, et je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Je pense à appeler ma femme pour lui dire que je rentre plus tard, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de femme. Avec la neige, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour rentrer.

\- _Monsieur ?..._

C'est le stagiaire qui me propose un dernier café, j'accepte avec plaisir. Il est agréable, alors je le regarde me servir en hochant la tête.

\- Tu t'es servi, j'espère.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de très bête. En fait, il doit être habitué aux remontrances de mes supérieurs et doit penser que je suis chef de projet. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont juste un peu stupides, de temps en temps.

\- Sers-toi, dis-je.

Il se mord les lèvres, son front est encore malmené par l'acné. J'étais comme lui, il y a trois ou quatre ans. On dirait qu'il accepte la proposition, comme si c'était un ordre. Au final, il boit et se brûle la gorge au passage en disparaissant dans l'autre pièce après quelques excuses et quelques bienséances.

_« Bonne soirée, monsieur. »_

Je vérifie une dernière fois les dossiers, tout le monde a bien avancé aujourd'hui. Je pousse un bref soupir, je vais pouvoir rentrer. Je m'habille, je rassemble mes affaires, il est temps de filer !

\- Sammy !

Je me raidis. Ce n'est pas de la peur. C'est de l'ennui !

\- _Monsieur Tekel !_

Je suis très hypocrite parfois, j'en ai conscience, mais il faut être indulgent. Je suis dans une boîte qui marche bien, il faut parfois faire des choses qui le sont moins. Cela commence avec les courbettes habituelles auxquelles je n'arrive pas à me faire. Je serre les dents, il s'avance avec son ventre trop gros et ses rouflaquettes. C'est terrible, je baisse les yeux d'angoisse.

\- Vous savez ce que je vais vous dire hein !

_\- Bien-sûr !_

Pas du tout.

\- Vous avez fait du très bon travail, vous le savez ? Tous ces dossiers en avance, je ne vais pas vous perdre de vue, petit Sam.

Je ne suis pas si petit que ça, je m'empresse de rire de la façon la plus idiote qui soit en m'éloignant vers la sortie. Je serre la mallette entre mes doigts avec force : il me faut absolument partir.

\- Ma femme m'attend ! Je dois aller chercher la petite à l'école !

\- Vous avez une fille, Sam ? demande t-il en se grattant le crâne, vous êtes bien jeune !

Non, je n'ai pas de fille, mais les enfants sont une très bonne excuse.

\- Je dois filer ! Bonne soirée, Monsieur Tekel ! Bien le bonsoir à votre femme, surtout !

Je m'éclipse, je ne sais même pas s'il a une femme et je chercher les clefs de ma voiture comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le bureau…

Vous avez gagné : je n'aime _pas_ le bureau.

Je peux enfin m'installer dans l'Impala de mon père _(oui, j'ai honte),_ je fais rugir le moteur quand les flocons se mettent à tomber. Je me souviens de la dernière fois, quand c'est arrivé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, ça me fait sourire et ça me fait un peu mal à la fois. Je prends la route, une idée en tête depuis déjà dix minutes : toujours la même. Je suis un frustré, j'hésite et je rumine. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je regarde en biais l'écran illuminé de mon portable. J'ai trois nouveaux messages de Ruby. Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas si nerveuse que ça.

Enfin, _j'espère_.

La route est tranquille, j'en profite avant qu'elle ne devienne toute verglacée. Je prends un raccourci, je pense encore à la même chose. Quand je m'approche de la maison, je me décide. Quelques coups de volants, je suis garé alors je l'appelle. J'entends les fichus _bip_ qui se répètent, ils me narguent, tandis que je pousse la portière. Au-dehors, je me rends compte que la neige est vraiment épaisse. C'est le répondeur, tant pis. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, je glisse la clef dans la serrure et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, sain et sauf. Je ne suis pas organisé, mes vêtements s'accumulent et j'ai éprouvé de grandes difficultés à me cuisiner quelque chose de décent hier soir. Les restes gisent sur le côté de l'évier alors que je me penche pour donner de bonnes caresses affectueuses au chat qui se colle à mes jambes. La fille que j'ai rencontrée hier est partie, je me décide à lire les messages. Elle s'appelle Ruby, je crois.

_« Tu rentres ce soir ? »_

_« Bon, tu ne réponds pas. »_

_« Je rentre chez moi, on s'appelle ? »_

Elle a l'air de s'être attachée à moi, ou pas, en fait je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux femmes, pas plus qu'à la réussite sociale de Tekel. Je baille, je ressemble à s'y méprendre à un lion. J'ai terriblement faim, je me rends compte que je n'ai absolument plus rien à me mettre sous la dent (si ce n'est de la farine), l'épicerie en centre-ville doit être ouverte. Je soupire, à peine rentré il faut déjà s'échapper ? Je pousse un long soupir, je n'ai même pas à remettre le manteau que je n'ai pas retiré et je me dirige vers l'Impala noire en me faisant maudire par le chat que je n'ai pas nourri. Avant de faire démarrer la voiture, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la route. Je me demande si _le type_ qui habite cette maison en face le fait exprès, car je ne l'ai jamais croisé. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que j'habite ici, et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne sort pas. L'avenue est calme, je vois une silhouette au fond traîner quelque chose sur la route, je ne m'en inquiète pas : il est temps d'aller se remplir le ventre.

Je surveille mon portable, il ne rappelle pas. Je n'en attendais pas moins. J'ai peur qu'il ne décroche jamais. Il ne l'a jamais fait, de toute façon.

J'arrive au feu, l'épicerie est ouverte. Le gars à l'intérieur a une tête de terroriste. Il ne sourit pas, ne parle pas, je ne l'ai jamais entendu prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai toujours détesté l'impolitesse. Ce que je hais plus encore, c'est _l'indifférence_. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider cette fille aveugle (et quelque peu attirante) qui vient faire ses emplettes de temps en temps, je me demande si elle est au courant qu'il y a effectivement un homme derrière le comptoir (je parle du terroriste, si vous avez suivi.) Quand je me décide à payer le paquet de pâtes instantanées et le jus de pommes, mon portable vibre_. Pff !_ Je balance le billet de cinq euros, c'est Ruby.

\- Ca t'arrive de répondre ?

\- Tu es folle de moi, je crois !

Petit silence.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Même si Ruby est au téléphone, ça ne m'interdit pas d'apporter mon aide à l'aveugle sexy. Elle me remercie, hoche la tête négativement et me prend le poignet. Pendant quelques secondes, j'oublie la voix de Ruby. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle en est incapable, mais je sens son regard qui m'agrippe. En cet instant unique, je suis simplement happé par sa beauté, par ses yeux bleus paumés et ses cheveux. Ruby a raccroché et je recule vers la sortie.

Mais on crie, on hurle. On s'agite, la porte à l'entrée a été fermée, deux types sont entrés et portent des cagoules, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais, je prends juste la fille contre moi et je me précipite contre le mur.

_« Au sol ! »_

Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie, mon cœur palpite comme un fou, j'ai même l'impression d'en avoir cent dans mon torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je fourre mon portable dans mon manteau, poche intérieure tandis que je protège le visage de l'inconnue contre mon torse.

\- Restez calme.

On s'accroupit, on obéit, on écoute.

\- _La caisse !_ hurle l'un des deux malades mentaux.

Le brave gars que j'appelais terroriste ne bouge pas. Pendant un instant, je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte un fusil géant, mais on avait tiré. Je retiens une exclamation de colère ou de peur, ou de je ne sais quoi. Je recule, l'aveugle commence à pleurer, je sens ses mains froides m'entourer. Elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son sauveur, elle qui n'avait jamais vu la lumière. Je me demande brièvement ce que ça fait. Je n'arrive pas à y répondre. C'est normal.

Je me redresse un peu, je vois les malfrats se jeter sur la caisse et remettre quelques coups dans le corps du type à la caisse. L'un d'eux a laissé une arme sur le comptoir. L'idée me traverse l'esprit, très vite mais je n'ose même pas le faire. Pourtant, inconsciemment, mon corps obéit à ma pensée. C'est peut-être l'adrénaline ? Je vois la femme avec son enfant et le grand dadais qui me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés, face au sol.

\- _Toi !_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je n'ai pourtant touché à rien, je retiens mon souffle. Le canon se dirige vers moi, je lève les bras en regardant l'aveugle qui ne bouge pas contre le mur, là où je l'avais laissée. Ses lèvres bougent tandis qu'elle serre un petit crucifix entre ses mains fines. J'aurais bien aimé les tenir plus longtemps, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est plus possible, parce que je suis _mort_.

Quand les balles me passent au travers les unes après les autres, c'est comme une pluie incroyable que je n'arrive pas à sentir ou à contempler. La carte bien plantée dans le système de mon portable siffle, alors qu'on tente de m'appeler, mais ce n'était pas Ruby. C'est la dernière personne qui me vient en tête, qui m'appelle en ce moment, et je ne suis pas là pour _elle_. Je me sens terriblement coupable, parce qu'au fond de moi je sais qu'elle pense à moi.

« Vous êtes très différents, on ne dirait pas que vous êtes frères ! »

Quelque chose me revient, moi qui ne croit en rien, pas même au début ni à la fin.

_« Dieu, sauve-moi : l'eau m'arrive à la gorge. Je m'enlise dans un bourbier sans fond, et rien pour me retenir. Je coule dans l'eau profonde, et le courant m'emporte. Je m'épuise à crier, j'ai le gosier en feu mes yeux se sont usés à force d'attendre mon Dieu. »_ Psaume 69 (68)

C'est bien ce que la fille dit à toute vitesse alors que j'ai été projeté à l'autre bout de l'épicerie. Mon sang recouvre le sol, les cris ne me parviennent plus. On verra bien si j'ai eu raison de ne pas croire à ce bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche.

Je sais que ça va vous paraître fou, mais c'est bien l'histoire de Sam qui commence.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2** : Des âmes qui flottent vers nulle-part.

Les essences mutuelles de Dean et Sam flottaient dans le néant. Des poussières d'êtres dispersées qui s'élevaient paisiblement, sans logique aucune mais disposées cependant _à réfléchir_. Après l'électrocution et les balles meurtrières, quelques souvenirs étaient venus les heurter à leur tour et ce n'était guère étonnant.

Les particules d'âme, ces bribes d'informations qui avaient composé la personne qu'était Dean s'étaient rétractées et concernaient _cette soirée_, il y avait un an de ça. Il repensait aux shots mémorables qu'on lui avait servis au _jardin. _D'ailleurs, il n'y était plus retourné depuis et se demandait si le bar était encore ouvert. Dean avait du mal à imaginer (et à comprendre) que cet univers qui n'était pas le siens mais dont il faisait inévitablement partie continuait de tourner et de sombrer _avec ou sans lui_.

Les fragments de son esprit se disloquaient dans l'infinité alors que ses souvenirs se recentraient sur l'instant où Sam était arrivé au jardin avec une fille et l'avait aperçu.

Sam ouvrit grandement la bouche. Il contempla la silhouette au loin qu'il avait reconnu : il pensait avoir rêvé.

\- Attends-moi ici, deux minutes, d'accord ?

La fille avait hoché la tête en secouant ses hanches de droite à gauche. Les affiches collées aux murs ruisselants de la sombre discothèque présentaient de splendides créatures, portant aux cous quelques spécimens de serpents exotiques. Sam n'y prêta pas attention, à la recherche formelle de ce type qu'il avait entre-aperçu. Il le saisit par le bras, le choc fut terrible. Dean avait bien grandi et avait bien bu.

\- Dean ?

L'homme n'avait pas répondu. Il détailla l'autre des pieds à la tête.

\- Peut-être que c'est moi, finit-il par dire.

Mais Sam reconnaissait bel et bien ce visage-là. C'était bien une face qui avait été façonnée par la même mère. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, il ignora tout à fait comment se conduire.

\- C'est moi, Sam.

Il avança sa main pour serrer la sienne, mais il n'y eut aucune main, seulement un grand vide couvert par les basses et le rythme incontesté des caissons surexcités. C'était en partie pour ces raisons que Sam évitait de fréquenter ces endroits-là, et pour les mêmes raisons que Dean revenait.

\- Sam ? balbutia t-il.

Enfin, son regard s'illumina. Sa bouche s'était ouverte, _l'amie_ de Sam était arrivée.

\- Bonsoir ! s'exclama t- elle, c'est lui ton frère ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre : il n'avait pas rêvé et avait bien deviné. Cet homme juste là était bien le frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années.

Il se contenta de boire trois gorgées à la vitesse de la lumière, les yeux fixes, en direction du grand garçon qu'il était devenu. Il leva les yeux vers son visage… Un grand garçon, ça oui !

\- Je savais que tu finirais par me dépasser, balança t-il, _j'ai vu juste._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? Je croyais que tu étais parti très loin, selon les dires de maman.

\- Maman ne dit que ce qui l'arrange, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Sam rit de bon cœur.

\- Tu es venu seul ?

\- _Oh non !_ Je tiens à rester en vie quelques années de plus, traîner les boîtes seul n'est pas la meilleure des décisions qui soit.

Sam observa attentivement son frère retrouvé, ses sarcasmes (qui avaient été précoces) s'étaient accrochés à lui et l'avaient poursuivi à l'âge adulte. Il faisait de légers mouvements d'épaule, accompagnant les changements de tempo et la mélodie d'enfer que créait la guitare, comme s'il connaissait par cœur les variations de cette musique sauvage. L'amie de Sam souriait bêtement, en cet instant, il espéra qu'elle se perde et qu'elle se fasse aspirer par cette foule.

Il voulait parler à son frère.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : c'était bien lui, et ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Dean, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Dean n'avait même pas entendu. Cette fois, plus brusquement, Sam l'avait saisi par l'épaule. Ce dernier avait retenu son souffle, persuadé d'être une fois encore mêlé à une histoire louche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'aimerais te parler.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, mon pauvre Sammy ! J'ai l'impression que tu es contrarié par quelque chose.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de papa, deux minutes.

Le visage de Dean s'était aussitôt détendu : plus d'ironie et encore moins de plaisanteries. Il se contenta d'offrir sa bière à « l'accompagnatrice » de Sam, qui la réceptionna avec un léger dégoût.

\- Je vais porter la chandelle ? demande t- elle en dévisageant Sam, tu es sûr que c'est ton frère ? Je sens comme une amertume entre vous. Tu me caches des choses !

Sam avait été soufflé, tandis que Dean avait ri à gorge déployée en reprenant sa bière au passage après s'être vêtu d'un lourd manteau.

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser ma bière, quand-même ?

Il lui passa sous le nez après un clin d'œil inapproprié, elle s'attendit à ce qu'on prenne sa défense, mais la défense en question (matérialisée sous la forme d'un certain _Sam_) n'éprouva aucune envie de l'aider. Elle quitta les lieux, à la recherche d'autres compagnons. De toute façon, Dean et Sam n'étaient pas les seuls garçons, au jardin. Il y avait d'autres individus, mâles ou femelles pour venir s'étendre sur les longs canapés rougis et admirer le travail des machines à fumée, pour balancer ses cheveux. Dean poussa la porte de sortie, réservée aux incendies.

\- On ne devrait pas passer par là, expliqua Sam, j'ai vu le vigile tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas vu le sommet de son crâne…

Trop tard, il allumait déjà une cigarette. Sam s'était assis sur les marches, les mains jointes, l'autre avait une main dans la poche.

\- Tu fumes ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Tu voulais me parler de _papa_, reprit-il, comment va-t-il ?

Il faisait trop noir pour apercevoir quoique ce soit dans le regard de Dean, mais Sam pouvait y percevoir l'émotion.

\- Je n'aimerais pas t'inquiéter, avoua Sam en passant une main à ses cheveux.

\- Crache le morceau.

Il expira la fumée.

\- Au début, je pensais qu'il avait rejoint une secte.

\- _Une secte_, reprit-il en s'approchant subitement.

L'autre hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, il disparaissait. Il disait avoir des _réunions_, et il ne voyait plus aucune fille. Tu connais papa et les filles. Il en ramenait plus chez lui que moi ! J'ai fini par comprendre que ces réunions n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'épicerie. D'ailleurs, elle a été rachetée par un pakistanais…

Dean avait bien le souvenir indélébile d'un père dépendant de son travail. Il ne vieillissait pas.

\- _Et maman_, elle en pense quoi ?

L'évocation de sa mère fut plus douloureuse. Sam l'avait remarqué à l'intonation de sa voix, quelque peu aigue.

\- Maman n'en a plus rien à foutre. Elle doit payer ses dettes, elle est interdite de casinos.

\- Encore ?

\- Ca va ! répliqua Sam en se redressant, nous avons tous fait des erreurs dans cette famille.

Il y eut un silence pesant, couvert par l'étourdissante musique _(ou bruit)_ qui provenait du club rock. Dean n'eut rien à redire, c'était vrai.

Beaucoup d'erreurs avaient été commises et rien ne les efface. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à tenter d'effacer l'existence de ses parents et de son frère...

\- Reparle-moi de ce que fait papa, balança Dean (il n'avait pas envie de poser des questions qu'il regretterait par la suite, surtout concernant sa mère.)

\- Je te disais, je pensais que c'était une secte, mais il ne déboursait pas plus que ça.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Sam se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, j'ai… J'ai un peu levé les yeux sur ses comptes. Rien n'a bougé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, siffla Dean, il suffit qu'on se laisse quelques années pour que tu tentes de me ressembler, enfin, tu prends modèle sur ton aîné ! Répétons après moi, _rien qui n'est su n'est condamnable ! _

Il s'apprêta à lui bénir le front, cigarette au bec mais ne fit rien. Le ton amusé de sa voix avait déplu, et il s'en était rendu compte. Il observa, un peu absent le fond de la ruelle, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il était noir quoiqu'un peu souillé par la pollution. Il s'était mis à _neiger_. Parfois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait dans cette même ruelle pour le regarder, quelque-part, comme une ombre qui prenait soin de lui. Dans ses rêves les plus inavoués, il pensait que c'était bien Sam qui prenait soin de lui et vérifiait qu'il allait bien, simplement.

Dean Winchester n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur de passer pour un cinglé (même si sa réputation n'était désormais plus à refaire), mais il était sûr que les venues de l'ombre de l'autre côté de la rue n'était pas une hallucination.

Les deux frères n'avaient pas aperçus _la neige_ depuis trop longtemps. Leurs retrouvailles, et cette neige. Dean pensa qu'on se moquait d'eux, quelque-part. Une force consciente qui les prenait pour des pantins, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? reprit-il.

\- Je crois que…Je crois que papa est devenu chrétien.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

Dean avait feint la surprise.

\- Papa a toujours été chrétien, Sam…

\- Je n'ai jamais ouvert une Bible de ma vie.

\- Tu devrais peut-être, ça t'apprendra à te débrouiller un peu mieux avec les filles.

Dean lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé meilleure excuse pour me parler en privé, n'est-ce pas ? Papa est devenu chrétien… C'est lamentable.

\- _Tu m'as manqué, Dean._

Il s'était redressé face à lui, en attente d'un signe, d'un geste.

\- C'était pourtant clair, reprit aussitôt Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte et en contournant son petit frère, ce que tu m'as dit _la dernière fois_.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Sam, j'étais idiot et j'avais peur pour tout le monde. J'avais peur de tout le monde aussi.

Dean le dévisagea.

« Certains m'ont exprimé leur peur tellement fort qu'ils m'ont giflé avec elle. »

\- Je ne veux pas reparler de ce qui s'est passé, dit Dean.

\- _Ecoute._

Il l'avait pris par le bras.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, expliqua t-il, tous les jours de ma vie, je passe dans la rue en espérant te croiser. Simplement sortir tes poubelles, promener ton chien, tu as un chien ? Je ne sais même pas si tu as un chien, Dean. T'as quel âge maintenant ? Tu vas encore en passer vingt-neuf à ignorer ton frère de l'autre côté de la route ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ça, d'ailleurs ! exprima Dean en levant le doigt, tu m'as traqué ! Tu m'as traqué pour habiter en face de chez moi, j'ai bien remarqué ta foutue caisse ! C'est celle de maman, non ? Elle te laisse la conduire ! T'es pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle mon p'tit gars. _Si j'avais l'Impala…_

\- Je crois que papa va _très mal_, Dean.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. La fumée de la cigarette s'éleva au sol, dans la ruelle. Il faisait très froid et la neige couvrait le sol. L'ivresse que portait Dean s'était envolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il va à l'église parce qu'il a peur. Il ne me dit rien, mais si son compte en banque n'a pas dégonflé, je le vois lui. Il a perdu du poids, il ne mange plus quand je viens le voir. Pourtant, il a l'air _heureux_. Tu le connais… Dévoré par l'orgueil, incapable de parler de ses états d'âme.

\- Il va devoir apprendre à le faire, parce que je vais le voir ce soir.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- J'ai dit, je vais voir papa, _là_, maintenant.

\- Tu as bu, c'est moi qui t'emmène.

_\- Soit ! _

Sam regardait attentivement Dean, juste devant lui qui évoluait entre les femmes et les hommes déchaînés. Il eut presque peur de le perdre encore, mais son frère avait l'air confiant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes du jardin. Deux silhouettes, une féminine et une masculine s'entrelaçaient contre les néons, au dehors. Dean remarqua d'emblée l'Impala, s'installa du côté passager en attendant son _chauffeur_.

_« Je n'aurais pas du boire, ce bébé m'a manqué. Il est encore neuf. »_

Et ce fut la fin de la vision de Sam, juste avant qu'il ne s'éveille quelque-part.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3** : Le début des voyages.

Sam fut le premier à se réveiller, il avait encore l'impression que la balle était là et lui traversait encore les chairs. Il retint sa respiration, cherchant du regard les bourreaux de la fusillade. Mais il n'y avait plus de superette, l'aveugle n'était plus là non plus. Il réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de voir : non seulement ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il ne voyait rien. Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose lui bloquait la vue : sans doute une pièce de tissus pour l'empêcher de voir. Il n'était sans doute pas dans une chambre d'hôpital, et deux sangles reliaient ses bras aux barreaux du moelleux lit sur lequel il avait été attaché. Il tira une première fois, puis une deuxième : de plus en plus fort, en retenant un grognement de colère.

_\- A l'aide !_

Il tira plus fort, il se sentait déjà nauséeux. Les questions s'enchaînaient en lui, tandis qu'il priait pour que les sangles se désintègrent dans la seconde : mais cela n'arriva pas. Il se mordit les lèvres en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à voir autour, il ignora même s'il était seul, déboussolé par ce sommeil incroyablement lourd... Il n'avait pas vu le tableau couvert d'inscriptions étranges comportait des signaux lumineux. Ils s'étaient mis à clignoter frénétiquement lorsque Sam s'était éveillé. L'angoisse montait, à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'il était coincé ici, peut-être à l'asile ? Ou tenu par des fous ?

\- Vous êtes réveillé ?

La voix l'avait fait sursauter. La personne n'était pas dans la même pièce que lui, il entendait quelque chose de mécanique par-delà – elle venait sûrement d'un interphone, ici-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Laissez-moi partir.

\- Ce serait dangereux, dit la voix.

Elle était calme et sereine, c'était une voix de _femme_. Elle devait être très belle, même. Mais Sam était rongé par la peur soudaine.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda t-il, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous ne poserez bientôt plus de questions, car vous allez bientôt _savoir_. Nous arrivons pour vous libérer, ne soyez pas vexé par les sangles, Monsieur Winchester, c'est le protocole. Il en va de même pour ce bandeau qui couvre vos yeux.

Et il frémit davantage. Les grésillements qui provenaient du tableau s'étaient évanouis. Il tira sur ses liens une fois encore, ses veines étaient sur le point d'imploser tant il y mettait de la hargne – il retint un cri, tétanisé par l'effort.

\- _Monsieur Winchester._

Il se figea : il avait bien entendu quelque chose coulisser devant lui, et des pas. C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu. Cette fois on s'approchait de lui, son corps s'enfonçait naturellement dans le lit, comme pour y disparaître. Il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose de froid délier ses liens avec une grande douceur. Mais la peur était plus forte, encore.

« Je vais vous demander de ne rien tenter contre moi, pour votre propre bien, _Monsieur Winchester_. »

\- Je ne vous garantie rien, siffla t-il, laissez-moi vous regarder, sale…

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Soyez obéissant.

Sam esquissa un bref sourire, serrant de toutes ses forces sur les sangles qui se défaisaient, mais il fut grandement surpris de découvrir qu'il n'en avait plus une goutte !

\- Vous m'avez drogué ? murmura t-il.

\- Vous avez tiré sur les sangles. Cela devrait vous éviter de me heurter, Monsieur Winchester.

Les sangles étaient défaites, la personne l'aida à se lever. Le garçon arrivait à peine à marcher, ses épaules lui lançaient et il avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il se sentit perdu, _inexistant_. La personne à ses côtés était plus grande que lui – et cela le marquait. Cette voix de femme était si délicate, il se demanda si la voix ne venait pas de quelqu'un d'autre, s'ils n'étaient pas deux ?... La _personne_ l'avait guidé, passant la porte de la chambre.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?...

Sam forçait sur ses muscles mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger correctement, abruti à souhait par les doses de calmant injectées à son insu…

\- Nous n'allons pas loin.

Cette fois il était sûr que la femme à ses côtés était cette grande silhouette froide qui l'aidait à marcher.

\- Pourquoi ce bandeau ?

\- Faites-nous confiance. C'est difficile, mais vous semblez la donner à n'importe qui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il y eut quelques cliquetis, deux portes de franchies, puis on déposa Sam sur un genre de siège. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla que la femme qui l'avait accompagné lui avait donné une brève caresse au niveau de son épaule. Il fut tout à fait surpris, reprit sa respiration.

\- Vous pouvez retirer votre bandeau.

Il ne l'avait pas senti ! Etonné à souhait, il amena ses bras contre son visage : il arrivait à les bouger et ils n'étaient plus liés à quoique ce soit. Enfin, il passa ses mains derrière son crâne en vitesse pour mettre fin à cette torture ! Il était dans une pièce étroite qui ressemblait à un placard, aux murs métalliques (la peinture s'était légèrement effritée, tout ceci était fort similaire à un entrepôt abandonné). Son cœur manqua une marche – il réalisa que quelqu'un se trouvait face à lui mais un genre de séparation opaque l'empêchait de contempler son visage. Tout ce qu'il percevait était son torse et ses mains, par-delà une frontière en verre. Sam se leva immédiatement de sa chaise.

La personne ne bougeait pas, de l'autre côté.

_« Assieds-toi, Sam. »_

La voix était rauque, c'était un homme qui s'adressait à lui, cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda t-il, où est-ce que je suis ?

Il se précipita sur la porte : il n'y avait aucune poignée.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, je suis à cran en ce moment.

Au même instant, son frère perdu vivait la même situation, dans ce même endroit, interrogé par un curieux personnage _caché, _lui aussi.

Dean se pencha en avant, vers la barrière qui voilait complètement son interlocuteur.

\- Si vous pensez que le fait de me cacher votre sale gueule m'empêchera de vous la massacrer, murmura t-il, vous vous trompez.

\- Rien ne vous servira de murmurer, continua la voix, nous avons décidé de vous faire venir ici pour une raison qu'il vous sera difficile à cerner.

\- Prends-moi pour un con…

\- Vous ne bougerez pas de votre chaise, jusqu'à ce que les explications soient achevées.

\- Pourquoi j'obéirai ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'il y avait encore un ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il regrettait presque l'instant où la radio avait touché la surface de l'eau, dans sa baignoire. Au moins, c'était chaud et il y avait du Bon Jovi.

_Pff !_

\- Dépêchez-vous, vociféra Dean, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries.

\- Vous aurez tout le temps du monde, _Monsieur Winchester_.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis deux. Ce dialogue l'agaçait, il désira se lever vers cette surface qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, d'aucune manière et qui l'empêchait de voir ce type qui le séquestrait, de toute évidence ou l'avait embarqué pour il ne savait quelle raison !

\- Êtes-vous prêt à croire tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ?

\- _Non_.

De l'autre côté, vivant le même interrogatoire, Sam avait répondu la même chose.

_\- Votre frère est à côté. _

Dean serra la mâchoire. Il serra les poings quelques secondes, la colère montait. Qu'allaient-ils leur faire ? _Pourquoi eux ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il n'a encore rien fait. Mais nous avons une proposition à vous faire, et vous êtes en mesure de la _refuser_.

\- Je _refuse_, s'exclama Dean en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et en se mordant les lèvres d'angoisse.

\- Je vous prie de l'écouter, _Monsieur Winchester_.

Sam Winchester était prêt à entendre. Il inspira longuement, les yeux soudainement perturbés par une étrange chaleur. Il était intimement convaincu que ceux qui le détenaient lui mentait, _assurément_. Il l'espéra de tout son cœur (qui battait bien trop vite).

_« Et avant de vous proposer quoique ce soit, je tiens à m'assurer que vous avez bien pris connaissance de votre mort récente. »_

Sam plissa les yeux, la bouche sèche. Il joint les mains, inspira brusquement.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Je suis navré, _croyez-moi bien_, mais c'est la triste vérité.

De son côté, Dean retint un bâillement.

\- Ca y est, vous avez fini ? Vous vous êtes amusé ? Relâchez-moi _maintenant._

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore fait de proposition.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit.

_« Il existe un jeu. Le jeu de Manichaeus. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais vous l'avez déjà vécu. Vos yeux l'ont déjà vu, tant de fois. Il est partout autour de vous. Je vais vous demander de rejoindre la partie, si vous le voulez bien.»_

Sam resta, incrédule face à la personne de l'autre côté du verre qui ne bougeait pas non plus.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, dit-il, je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Vous n'avez plus de chez vous, vous êtes mort, _Monsieur Winchester_. Alors, le néant vous engloutira, et vous rejoindrez l'infinité du rien : il vous suffit de pousser la porte à votre droite. Elle vous fera chuter dans l'obscurité, _pour toujours_.

\- _Et si j'accepte ?_ demanda Dean, il consiste en quoi votre jeu à la con ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Sam ?

\- Vous avez été choisis, et nous vous expliquerons pourquoi lorsque vous aurez accepté, lui répondit-on, encore une fois, rien ne vous retient de pousser cette porte, juste là.

Sam Winchester poussa un long soupir.

\- Nous attendons une réponse, dit la voix après un silence pour le moins _pesant_.

\- Qu'est-ce que le jeu de Manichaeus ? demanda t-il simplement.

\- Eloignez-vous de votre chaise, _Monsieur Winchester_. Vous trouverez un tiroir sous la table devant vous.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se risqua. C'était de la folie, se disait-il en suivant les instructions de l'étranger qui le retenait ici…

\- _La Bible ? _

\- C'est mon histoire préférée, dit la personne de l'autre côté, vous l'avez déjà lu ?

Sam hocha la tête, négativement. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu et n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'en parcourir les pages. Il se mordit les lèvres, les choses empiraient : était-ce une secte ?

\- Le jeu de Manichaeus est une affaire de _stratégie_, de réflexion et d'action. Connaissez-vous les échecs ?

Il fut surpris d'une telle question. Evidemment qu'il connaissait. Sam hocha la tête.

\- Vous devrez mettre votre adversaire en échec, face à vos troupes. Vous serez appelé à composer votre propre équipe.

_\- Comment ? _demanda alors Dean, au même instant.

\- Vous devez imposer votre équipe au monde : si celle-ci est plus forte et plus présente, elle sera déclarée gagnante. Le reste des règles ne peut vous être communiqué, tant que vous n'avez pas accepté ou refusé le contrat du jeu.

\- Le contrat ?

\- Sous vos yeux.

Dean remarqua la présence du papier dans la seconde qui suivit et d'une plume qui l'accompagnait. Il en était sûr : il était apparu de nulle-part, et cette sensation l'avait troublé, _encore_.

\- La feuille est vierge, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Judicieuse remarque, _Monsieur Winchester_.

\- Ce n'est pas un contrat…

\- Nous avons besoin de votre signature.

Sam hésita à signer, mais il avait déjà pris la plume entre ses doigts. De l'autre côté, la personne signait à son tour. Il poussa un long soupir, terrorisé à l'idée de traverser la porte du néant mais plus encore à l'idée de jouer. Enfin, tremblant, il approcha la pointe de la plume contre le blanc parfait du _« contrat »,_ il ne bougea plus.

_« La peur du néant me force à écrire mon nom. »_ se disait Sam en observant sa signature. Enfin, il leva la tête vers la séparation qui lui permettait de voir la silhouette de son bourreau. En douceur, elle se levait en un grincement terrifiant. Il laissa tomber la plume, Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Il y eut un silence extrêmement lourd, rien ne fut échangé, la voix de l'homme s'était évanouie. Les frères étaient paralysés, l'un et l'autre, regardant les contrats de l'une et de l'autre.

Tous les deux avaient signés.

\- _Dean… ?_

Il se redressa de sa chaise, ses cuisses en tremblaient. Sam en fit de même, mais ils furent incapables de s'approcher, l'un de l'autre, tout à fait traumatisés par cette vision et ces surprenantes retrouvailles. Dean avait fait un premier pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, Dean ?

\- Des malades, j'imagine. Il faut trouver une manière de s'en aller.

Dean montra la porte.

\- Ils disent que c'est le néant, objecta Sam.

\- Tu crois à leurs conneries ?_ Depuis quand ?_

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Dean…

\- Ce ne peut pas être réel !

\- Et si ça l'était ?

Dean frappa contre la porte en donnant de grands coups.

\- Laissez-nous partir !

Mais ils avaient signés.

\- Nous avons accepté de signer les contrats, Dean… _C'est fichu !_

_\- Non !_

Et il continua de donner de grands coups contre la porte, mais la surface était si dure qu'il se craquait les os à chaque impact. Il poussa une exclamation de rage, cherchant une autre issue.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y comprends, _toi_ ?

\- Le jeu de Manichaeus, répéta Sam, c'est ça ?

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal du nom, vociféra Dean, pourquoi nous, et pour quoi faire ?

\- _Un jeu de stratégie_, expliqua t-il, comme les échecs.

\- Si j'avais su que la mort serait à ce point incompréhensible, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée me prendre !

Les deux portes s'étaient ouvertes : c'était par ici qu'on les avait fait venir. Ils se lancèrent un regard.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4** : Le temps de composer.

Après avoir rejoint les couloirs, Dean et Sam avaient été très surpris de ne pas se retrouver au même endroit, en quittant les étranges « _placards_ » dans lesquels ils avaient été parqués comme des condamnés à mort. En voulant faire demi-tour, la porte s'était déjà fermée. Ils longèrent le couloir, les mains libres : ça ressemblait à une invitation. Un escalier à monter, quelques couloirs encore, puis une grande porte à traverser.

\- _Monsieur Winchester_, ne bougez surtout pas, avait-on dit aux deux frères.

De son côté, Sam avait sagement obéi. Mais Dean s'était retourné. Ce dernier faillit perdre connaissance. Il passa une main à son torse, reculant brusquement contre le mur. Il s'était cogné, terrifié. Ses pupilles, infiniment dilatés par l'angoisse de ce spectacle frémissaient. Il se cacha la bouche, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ce n'était pas un peureux, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Et pourtant, à la vue de cette longue créature à la tête en forme de tube, il fut pris de nausées.

\- Vous comprenez désormais la nécessité du bandeau, Monsieur Winchester.

\- _C'est_…C'est vous ?

Une voix provenait d'une ouverture métallique, au dessus de leurs cravates, à même la peau. Dean écarquilla les yeux, plus encore.

\- Vous m'avez guidé depuis mon lit jusqu'à ce fichu placard ?

\- Oui, _c'est moi_. Le siège était-il confortable ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

\- Nous avons récupéré vos signatures. _Suivez-moi._

Il ne bougea plus, alors que l'étrange personnage était déjà sur le point de partir. Il s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers le pauvre garçon.

\- Je comprends votre surprise, dit la créature.

Même si Dean trouvait la voix merveilleuse (elle lui faisait même penser à sa propre mère), il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de cette tête qui s'allongeait : comme un tube en verre qu'on aurait greffé à deux épaules de femme.

\- J'ai eu peur aussi, en voyant les visages des humains pour la première fois. Mais je les trouve très beaux, _en fait_, bien qu'ils soient très curieux.

Dean se redressa légèrement.

\- Vous devriez me suivre, j'ai de quoi vous rafraîchir. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez le whisky et les tartes.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ferais mieux de tomber inconscient dans ce couloir, je crois bien.

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder, ou à le regarder. Il ne savait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'avoir été berné, toute sa vie durant pour quelques vérités impossibles à reconnaître. Enfin, il leva le visage vers l'improbable anatomie de la créature. Elle lui semblait douce, attentionnée.

\- Vous ne faites partie d'aucune secte ? demanda t-il.

\- Une secte ? Quelle idée. Nous n'avons pas de fidèles à dépouiller. Vous pourrez fouiner notre repaire, de fond en comble, _Monsieur Winchester_. Vous n'y trouverez pas un sou. Nous parions aux jeux, en revanche et ce que nous mettons sur la table n'est jamais de l'argent. Pourquoi nous en servirons-nous ? Nous sombrons dans l'univers.

Et elle se mit à marcher. Dean lui emboîta le pas, toujours très impressionné par sa démarche et son physique incroyable.

\- Vous organisez le jeu ?

\- Oui, c'est bien nous.

\- Dans quel but ? demanda Dean.

La créature passa une main contre la porte, elle s'était ouverte.

\- Savez-vous ce que nous sommes ?

Evidemment, il ne savait pas. Mais cette situation amusait la créature, ennuyée à souhait.

\- Nous sommes les ennuyés. Et nous sommes délaissés dans le néant.

\- Attendez un peu…

Dean entra à l'intérieur, en compagnie de _l'ennuyée_.

\- Comment suis-je censé vous appeler ?

\- Je suis le numéro deux.

Il retint un soupir de désespoir en prenant place sur la chaise. La créature n'avait pas menti : elle avait déposé une bouteille de bourbon de grande qualité ainsi qu'une tarte dont il ne parvint à décrire l'odeur entre féérique et enchanteresse, sans doute. L'autre s'assied face à lui.

\- Je suis certain que c'est du poison, s'exclama Dean.

\- Vous êtes déjà mort, _Dean_.

Il attendit quelques secondes, haussa les sourcils et se décida à croquer une fois ou deux dans une première part. C'était délicieux, il regretta presque de ne pas être mort plus tôt.

\- Nous nous ennuyons _beaucoup_, reprit le numéro deux.

\- Nous sommes votre divertissement, c'est ça ?

Il était difficilement audible avec toute cette tarte dans la bouche !

_ « Faites-moi confiance, Dean mais – je suis certain que vous vous amuserez plus que nous. »_

Il continua de manger en observant les gestes du numéro deux qui déposa un dossier sous ses yeux. Il mâcha plus lentement, il ne comprenait rien à ce charabia : sans doute de l'algèbre ? En regardant un peu plus près, il réalisa que ce n'étaient pas des chiffres mais bien une langue et des signes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Vous êtes plusieurs ?

\- _Dix-neuf_, et c'est bien assez !

\- Parlez-moi de votre jeu idiot…

\- Ne soyez pas pessimiste, _Dean Winchester_.

Il attaqua une deuxième part. Ses états d'âme ne semblaient attaquer en rien son appétit perpétuel. Pas même son tout récent décès.

\- Le jeu de Manichaeus est notre œuvre, expliqua le numéro deux en joignant les mains sur la table, vous serez amené à emporter la partie lorsque votre adversaire sera battu. La victoire, c'est _conquérir_ le territoire avec votre équipe.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, jusqu'ici, _ce n'est pas très original_.

L'ennuyée tendit le dossier vers Dean.

\- Vous voyez ces chiffres, Monsieur Winchester ?

Il hocha la tête, pour lui ce n'étaient pas des chiffres mais quelques dessins et suite de symboles tous plus abstraits les uns que les autres.

\- C'est votre taux _d'alpha_.

\- Taux d'alpha, répéta Dean.

\- Les êtres humains sont tous composés de deux gènes intrinsèques à leur race. _L'alpha et l'oméga._ Plus votre taux d'alpha est élevé, plus vous êtes amené à vous porter vers la lumière et à ce que vous considérez, vous autres, humains comme la _vertu_ : l'aide de l'autre, l'altruisme et la passion, le courage, la connaissance ainsi que la droiture. Concernant l'oméga… Vous comprendrez qu'il s'agit de son opposé. Le taux d'oméga révèle un penchant pour l'ombre et la nuit, la manipulation et le vice : ce que l'église appelle le péché, je ne me trompe pas ? Ils sont sept. Nos études sont parfois incomplètes, je m'en excuse. Nous avons tant à apprendre sur votre race.

Dean ne mangeait plus. Il avait délaissé sa part de tarte, l'œil à demi-éteint par ces explications plus irréelles encore que ce tube qui remplaçait la tête de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon taux d'alpha ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais vu un taux à ce point élevé. Nous avons déjà joué au jeu de Manichaeus tant de fois ! Et nous l'adorons, _oh oui_… Chaque partie est si excitante ! Mais vous êtes impressionnant. Tout comme votre frère…

« Que sont devenus les joueurs ? »

Il y eut un silence.

\- J'ai déjà joué à ce jeu, _Monsieur Winchester_.

\- Et vous avez gagné ?

On ne répondit pas. Le numéro deux se contenta de pointer du doigt le taux d'alpha reporté sur le dossier de Dean.

\- Vous avez parlé de Sam…

\- Son taux est semblable au vôtre, _vous savez._

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tant craint de devoir jouer contre son frère, à peine retrouvé. Sans aucun doute allait-il faire partie de son équipe ?

\- Son taux d'oméga est si élevé !...

Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde, une seule, Dean eut un geste de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t-il, la gorge nouée, mon frère serait une incarnation du Mal ?

Il se pencha vers la bête.

\- Votre frère sera votre concurrent.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Vous ne le blesserez pas, ce n'est pas là le but. _Le jeu est ce qu'il est._

\- Vous n'êtes pas sincère avec moi, fit remarquer Dean en reculant doucement, je vous ordonne de m'en dire plus !

Il saisit la bouteille de whisky, il l'éclata contre le verre de la table (qui fut à peine touché), se pencha pour saisir le col de la créature.

\- Je ne toucherai pas à mon frère, expliqua Dean, annulez le contrat maintenant. Je ne me battrai pas contre lui, _pas encore_.

\- Vous avez gâché un si bon whisky, Monsieur Winchester !

Il n'y eut aucune panique dans sa voix…

\- Vous jouerez au jeu, l'un contre l'autre. Je suis certain que vous avez déjà joué, tous les deux. N'êtes-vous pas frères ?

Dean ne bougea plus. Son souffle fut coupé, il recula aussitôt, les yeux gorgés de larmes.

\- Je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce que je dois faire…

\- Vous vous affronterez, l'un et l'autre, _ici-même_.

Le numéro deux avait joint les mains dans une posture tout à fait paisible, malgré les menaces de Dean : avait-il l'habitude ?

« Un globe d'omniscience sera à votre disposition. Vous déplacerez vos troupes sur Terre. Depuis le néant de nulle-part, depuis l'infinité de l'espace et de la nuit noire, vous donnerez les ordres à vos subordonnés. Ce sont eux qui se battront pour vous. Vos anges mourront pour vous, si vous leur demandez…_Monsieur Winchester_.»

\- Des anges…

Le verre du whisky brisé tomba au sol, il passa une main paniquée à ses cheveux.

\- Mais Sam…

\- Ses démons devront les arrêter.

\- Mais Sam est … Sam est quelqu'un de bien.

La créature hocha sa tête en tube.

\- Tout comme vous n'êtes pas le meilleur des hommes, _Dean_.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, aussi simplement. Il eut un pincement au cœur, même s'il ne battait plus. Cette fois, il fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la voix de sa mère !

\- Vous commencez sans doute à comprendre l'enjeu de l'affrontement ?

Dean hocha la tête, négativement. Il ne comprenait pas, non.

\- _Non_.

\- Le jeu commence ce soir, et nous avons composé une équipe, pour vous. A votre disposition : cinq serviteurs de l'alpha pour vous, et cinq serviteurs pour votre frères.

Dean ne disait plus rien. Il n'osait même pas regarder devant lui, ni même songer à dévorer le reste de cette tarte qui avait pourtant été délicieuse…

\- Vous devrez manier vos fidèles avec une grande sagesse, Dean Winchester – car il en dépend de votre réussite dans le jeu. Vous ignorez leurs taux d'alpha et d'oméga : ne vous méprenez pas, ne faites pas d'un démon un ange ! Je vous préviens car c'est une erreur qui arrive souvent…Le protocole a été traduit dans votre langue, _ici_. Je vous laisse lire les conseils suivants.

Et la créature le laissa seul, avec lui-même.

« Sammy… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, cette fois ?... »

Sam entra dans une salle plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait traversées depuis son arrivée à nulle-part, dans la soirée. Ou peut-être la veille ? Il ne se souvenait pas – il avait tout oublié du temps, tout mais pas Dean. Il le cherchait du regard tandis qu'on l'escortait jusqu'à la salle de jeu dont on lui avait parlé juste avant. Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de commencer à jouer, mais la curiosité le piquait. Il avait nié fermement : il avait exigé à ce que l'on vérifie son taux général d'oméga : les cellules du vice et du _« Mal »_. Il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie, n'avait jamais frappé de femme. Sa main, il l'avait déjà tendue, tellement de fois à l'inconnu ! Il avait serré les dents quand on lui avait annoncé que les résultats étaient les mêmes. Il avait remis le dossier comme on lui avait demandé. L'équipe des neuf démons était composée. Sam avait ressenti une grande honte à écrire les noms, il refusait de regarder les créatures aux faces en forme de tubes, il se disait qu'avec un peu de chance le verre casserait s'il arrivait à les coincer dans un des corridors bancales.

Mais c'était trop tard, il était mort et il avait signé. Il y avait une table au milieu, petite et deux splendides sièges se faisaient face, ils avaient l'air molletonné et en cuir, de surcroît. Il s'en ficha. En avançant un peu plus jusqu'à ce qui avait été désigné comme à sa place, un des ennuyés était arrivé avec un genre de petite charrette emplie de bouteilles alcoolisées et quelques gâteaux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Le jeu peut être éprouvant, lui dit-on poliment.

Sam était en colère. Il retroussa ses manches, s'assied. Ce rôle ne lui irait pas, se disait-il, tandis qu'il entendait d'autres pas venir de là-bas. Dean arriva, de la même manière, quelques minutes après. Ils ne se dirent rien, le frère prit place.

\- Les joueurs sont en place, murmura t- on.

\- Vous allez rester là jusqu'à la fin ?

\- _Oh non !_ Non, bien-sûr que non… Nous sortons.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, sortis ou non, les deux allaient être traqués et observés par-delà les vitres teintées. Comment faisaient-ils pour voir ? Cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, puis s'évanouit dans le néant, tout proche d'eux.

\- Saluez-vous !

\- Pitié, non !

Dean poussa un juron en se frottant gravement le visage, épuisé.

\- _Laissez-nous !_ s'exclama t-il.

Les ennuyés ne bougèrent pas.

\- Je suis navré, _Monsieur Winchester_ mais les seuls ordres que vous êtes en mesure de donner concernent vos représentants sur Terre, et ceux qui vous prêteront fidélité. Une poignée de main suffira.

Sam se redressa, avança une main pour serrer celle de Dean : il n'était pas collaboratif. Il lança un regard mauvais aux ennuyés, puis accepta à contre cœur de serrer la main de son frère pour _les_ divertir.

\- Présentez le globe d'omniscience, s'il-vous-plaît.

Deux ennuyés s'étaient détachés du reste du groupe. L'un s'était glissé derrière eux, de l'autre côté de la table – l'autre lui faisait face. Ils se penchèrent au même instant vers la table pour glisser un genre de plateforme qui produisit un claquement strident. La sphère qui se présenta était partiellement transparente, constellée de minuscules étoiles mouvantes. Dean s'approcha en premier, leva le bras pour la toucher.

\- N'y touchez pas. La partie n'a pas encore commencé, _Monsieur Winchester_.

Sam observait la chose d'un air grave, puis considéra Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? demanda Sam.

L'ennuyé se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, s'il touchait le globe ?

\- Tout dépend de l'endroit où il le touche, et de quelle façon… Ayez pitié des pauvres humains que vous pourriez faucher.

Dean et Sam ne dirent rien, l'un et l'autre furent fascinés : les ennuyés rejoignirent le groupe sans attendre une seconde (ils pouvaient sentir leur excitation concernant le début du jeu).

\- Avez-vous lu l'intégralité des instructions ?

Ils hochèrent la tête au même instant.

\- Les avez-vous sur vous ?

\- _Oui_.

Les fortes lueurs de la pièce s'étaient tamisées.

_« Que le jeu commence. »_

_« Au commencement, __**Dieu**__ créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide, il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme et l'esprit de __**Dieu**__ se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. » _

« Et ainsi Dieu toucha du bout des doigt ses anges dévoués, tandis que le Malin faisait naître dans le cœur de ses filles le culte de la plaie et l'amour des guenilles. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5** : Frappé par l'alpha, brûlé par l'oméga.

Luc Pellegrino était un gars propre sur lui. Il n'aimait pas se salir, se lavait les mains assez fréquemment. Il avait une carrure certaine et de grands bras veineux. Les clients ne voyaient pas son visage, car Luc restait souvent aux cuisines et se permettait rarement les courbettes habituelles que l'on voit trop dans les restaurants. Le restaurant de Luc était classé, c'était un chic endroit où il fallait vendre son corps ou bien plus encore pour une cuisson parfaite !

_Plaisanterie_, évidemment.

Luc avait peu de diplômes, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de les passer, et pourtant – il eut le talent. De grands noms venaient lécher ses assiettes et se permettaient même de lui dorer le portrait dans quelques journaux locaux. La renommée de Luc avait même traversé le pays ! _Grandiose !_

Mais Luc n'était pas en règle. Parfois, il devait faire face aux aléas de la vie. Il ôta son tablier, passant par la porte de derrière après avoir laissé sa toque près des éviers. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la nuit venait de tomber et une brise glaciale soufflait entre les ruelles vides. Il glissa une main dans sa poche, tira une cigarette puis un briquet chromé. Il y eut un cliquetis métallique, puis la fumée se dégagea brusquement. Il tourna la tête : quelqu'un était là. Il n'en fut pas surpris.

\- _T'es un rat_, dit-il simplement, un rat comme les autres.

\- Tu fais le grand et le beau, mais celui qui ne tient pas ses promesses, c'est toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

C'était un gars assez sinistre aux cernes marqués. Les traces sur le dos de ses mains indiquaient qu'il se grattait souvent (un peu trop). Les héroïnomanes sont des gens biens, vous savez.

\- T'as dit que t'allais parler de nous à tes _amis_ pour l'approvisionnement. On attend depuis une semaine.

\- C'n'est pas mon problème, répondit Luc en prenant appui au mur.

\- Tout le monde est furax contre toi. Ils le disent tous ! _Luc-ifer va finir sur une civière._

Luc sourit franchement en poussant un soupir.

\- Ecoute, moi tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est donner un toit à ces gonzesses. Je sais pas comment tu les traites, mais touche-les encore une fois et t'es mort. Quand à la dope, je la garde eu chaud. Tu la veux ?

Il haussa les sourcils en fixant sa sale face de rat.

\- Viens la chercher. _Mais ne te brûle pas, comme les autres._

\- Tu parles beaucoup Luc. Tu ne fais jamais rien.

Luc l'avait saisi par le col pour écraser le mégot contre sa joue. Il le repoussa brusquement, le type avait hurlé en se frottant la peau.

\- Estimes-toi heureux ! Je ne te l'ai pas fourrée dans la bouche !

L'autre recula, terrifié sans même se retourner. Il était parti vers les voitures au loin. Luc le regarda partir, les bras croisés. Il n'avait même pas pu profiter de cet instant fort en tabac.

\- Chef ? Il y a un client mystère dans la salle.

_\- Ah ? _

Il se frotta les mains.

\- Alors faisons plaisir au client mystère ! Je veux que tout le monde s'active !

Il passa près des fourneaux, les flammes s'élevaient, les desserts flambaient et les viandes coulaient : le jus naturel de la chair se mêlait au sang. Les senteurs étaient exquises, Luc se surprit à en être étonné. Et pourtant, cette existence l'avait blasé : cette affaire plutôt fâcheuse de prostitution, ces drogues qui lui rapportaient plus que de raison, et ces grossiers personnages qui l'emmerdaient à la moindre occasion. Il s'approcha de la salle : vous le savez déjà, Luc n'aime pas apparaître en public, il préfère créer loin de ceux qu'il contente.

\- Chef ? dit un petit serveur en s'approchant, on vous demande en salle.

Il s'essuya les mains.

_\- Hum…_

Luc hocha la tête. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il ne se dirigea pas vers la salle du restaurant mais à l'inverse vers ses bureaux qui se situaient sur la droite des cuisines. Il monta les quelques marches de l'escalier, puis se posta devant une armoire cadenassée. Il poussa un long soupir…

_« A force de me tremper dans les horreurs, il fallait forcément qu'on vienne me surveiller dans mon beau restaurant. »_

Il afficha un air triste : il fallait fuir, évidemment. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Regarde il gèle, là sous mes yeux, des stalactites rêvent trop vieux. Toutes ces promesses qui s'évaporent vers d'autre ciel, vers d'autres ports.»

Mais Luc n'arriva pas à boutonner son manteau, parce que Luc n'arrivait plus à inspirer. Il recula, les dossiers sur la table tombèrent les uns après les autres. Il se tint aux murs, il fut seul. Etait-ce son cœur qui lui jouait un tour ? Il serra les dents, réussit à gagner la porte. Il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Il tomba à genoux, les mains tremblantes contre l'or de la poignée.

« Et c'est certainement le karma, ou bien une roue qui me tourne sur le dos et me lacère. Je n'ai jamais été un saint. Et ce n'est justice, après tout – qu'un fou soit éviscéré, et ce n'est rien. »

Luc s'écroula au sol et la bâtisse avait tremblé.

Aux cuisines, on s'était arrêté de bouger. Celui qui s'occupait de la plonge avait fait couler de l'eau tout autour et on se demandait ce que c'était. Un tremblement de terre ? Il fallait peut-être quitter le restaurant.

\- Chef ?

\- Où est le chef ? demanda t- on.

\- Dans son bureau, non ?

\- Le client le demande encore…

_« Mais je suis là. »_

Les employés arrêtés dans leurs activités avaient tous tournés la tête vers le chef qui avait descendu les marches. Il y eut une assiette cassée, puis deux. Quelques verres, et même un évanouissement. Un des serveurs était revenu de la salle, il retint son souffle, prêt à hurler.

\- Tu vas faire fuir les clients, lui dit le chef.

\- M…_Monsieur_.

_\- Va prévenir notre invité que j'arrive. _

Et il hocha la tête. Il disparut aussitôt, revenant sur ses pas pour se diriger vers une table où se trouvait un garçon plutôt épais. On lui avait apporté une bouteille de champagne et elle était presque vide, déjà. Il écouta attentivement ce que le serveur avait à lui dire, mais il s'en fichait. Un air de piano s'échappait des enceintes disposées aux quatre coins du restaurant. C'était Beethoven, la sonate au clair de lune.

_« Toi qui fais au proscrit ce regard calme et haut, qui damne tout un peuple autour d'un échafaud. »_

Luc poussa les portes. Il marchait lentement, les clients riaient, ne le regardaient pas. Il avait remarqué l'invité, car il n'en était pas vraiment un. Il détestait les imposteurs, sans doute parce qu'il était leur roi. Il serra l'imposant fusil à pompe entre ses doigts, alors que le client mystère parcourait une énième fois la carte. La crème brûlée était beaucoup trop chère, et les grillades portaient des noms ridicules !

\- _Bonsoir_.

Il leva la tête. La balle éclata l'os : elle était partie en arrière et d'un jet d'un seul, avait peint le mur du restaurant. Le sang s'échappa en masse, les femmes poussèrent des cris terrifiés. Et tandis qu'on partait et qu'on fuyait de tous les côtés, Luc s'était penché vers les poches remplies du client mystère. Il y avait une lettre qui lui était destinée.

_« A l'intention de Lucifer. »_

Ce surnom le poursuivait, un jeu de mot, d'un mauvais goût atroce. Il ne prit pas la peine de la lire. Il devait l'avouer : il éprouvait une grande affection envers ce _surnom_.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de venir déguisé en client mystère, dit-il en s'approchant du visage défiguré par la poudre.

Il passa une main entre les cuisses du client et déposa les deux grenades qui n'avaient pas été dégoupillées à temps. Lucifer se mordit les lèvres d'agacement.

\- Tu as failli tuer mes clients !

Il se redressa en contemplant l'endroit, vide et paisible. Le piano jouait encore, Beethoven était doué, encore. Il ressentait une chaleur toute nouvelle. Comme si ces inspirations étaient les premières de sa vie, comme s'il était vierge de tout. Ses yeux clairs voyaient enfin.

\- C'est ce que le monde mérite. Le calme. Et quelques notes de piano.

Il regardait la dépouille, ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Et il quitta le restaurant sans ajouter un mot.

Las Vegas dit « _Sin City_ », 603 488 habitants, vingt-deux heures.

Le type qui venait de gagner cinq fois de suite au Blackjack avait accompli une énième révérence sous le regard médusé des spectateurs. Abasourdi, l'une des fouines de la sécurité s'était approchée. On ne gagnait pas autant, ce n'était pas possible… Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et il allait le découvrir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, les tricheurs pullulaient parmi les touristes et les âmes en peine. Le casino était plein à craquer, la température montait

\- J'n'y crois pas…

\- Il a encore gagné !

\- _Non !_

Il avait souri. Par-delà ses lunettes teintées, il avait remarqué la fouine qui tentait de paraître naturel, mais puisque le paraître était dans ses grands dons, l'homme s'était éloigné de la table en reprenant ses gains. Et puis, il avait besoin de fumer une cigarette.

\- S'il vous plaît ?

Il cessa de marcher, se tourna vers le garçon en retirant ses lunettes. Le poker lui allait à merveille, les as et les pics l'avaient couronné roi tandis qu'il souriait à la « fouine ».

\- Bonsoir!

\- Oui, c'est ça... Bonsoir…Je…

\- Vous êtes flic, n'est-ce pas?

\- Que… _Non_... Pourquoi? On a des choses à se reprocher?

\- Oh non, coupa le joueur, mais vous – vous avez l'air de m'en reprocher beaucoup !

Il croisa les bras.

\- C'est ma tenue ? Enchaîna t-il, trop indécent? Des jolies filles sont venues se plaindre ?

La fouine était prise au piège. Le joueur n'était pas seulement doué, c'était un client fort arrogant. Il mâchait nerveusement sa langue, très irrité par ce comportement inapproprié.

\- Vous avez gagné cinq fois de suite, dit-il lentement.

\- Vous savez compter, murmura le gars en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de vous parler !

\- _Ecoutez…_

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en tira une carte sur laquelle il avait griffonné quelque chose…

« Mon nom est _Gabriel_. Et c'est mon adresse. Vous n'avez qu'à venir inspecter la piaule d'un tricheur. » Avait-il murmuré.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant, répondit la fouine en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Il avait tout de même glissé la note dans sa poche. Son air suspicieux en était presque comique – le prodige des cartes poussa les portes du casino.

Les lumières étaient braquées vers la rue baignée de néons de toutes les couleurs. Il inspira l'odeur de la ville, son souffle fut coupé.

Gabriel porta une main à sa gorge, les genoux soudainement affaiblis. Il n'avait pas tant bu ! Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder, ses jambes s'étaient alourdies. Il ressentit une intense nausée : elle parcourut sa colonne de bas en haut. Sa nuque devint brûlante, il chancela avant même de commencer à descendre les marches du casino.

\- Appelez les secours, hurla un homme en se jetant sur lui.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, il retint son souffle car il commençait à convulser. Il lança un regard tout autour : les badauds s'arrêtaient par curiosité, car ce sont des êtres humains. Ils aiment ça, contempler la panique et la détresse. Il poussa un juron en fouillant dans les poches de son long manteau. Il avait enfin trouvé son téléphone.

\- Vous m'entendez ? demanda t-il en tapotant ses joues.

Gabriel ne parvenait plus à connecter ses pensées autrefois si grandiloquentes, à la mesure de son esprit de _champion_. Ce gars qui l'avait tiré à lui, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas la tronche à traîner les casinos, se disait-il en retenant un rire moqueur.

Il composa le numéro en vérifiant le pouls du pauvre Gabriel.

L'âme charitable approcha ses doigts des lèvres de la _victime_. Un genre de poudre s'échappait de sa bouche. De la cendre, peut-être ? Il n'entendit pas la voix à l'autre bout du fil car le vent s'était levé. La rangée des palmiers s'était pliée en une fraction d'instant.

Il poussa un hurlement terrible, une main serrant sa propre gorge. Il avait même lâché le portable, c'était terminé.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal… »_

La lueur lui entra par les yeux, dévastatrice. Il recula, mais l'étrange foudre qui lui pénétrait le visage ne cessait jamais : il tentait de se relever, c'était impossible. Etait-il la seule à la ressentir ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? Et si c'était un rêve, qu'il s'arrête ! Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son sang tapait les tambours, il ressentit l'horreur de la guerre et son être tout entier.

Le sauveur se tenait la tête entre les mains, aveugle et sourd, torturé et seul.

_« Je vous en prie… »_

Il venait d'entendre son nom ? Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Il devait rester tranquille.

_« Castiel. »_

Le chahut dans ses oreilles s'était tu.

Il garda les yeux fermés, droit dans la rue où tous l'évitaient. La douleur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle lui était parvenu.

_\- Oui ? _

\- Tu m'entends ?

Il ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui parlait. Du moins, il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Peut-être que c'était ce gars qui s'était effondré en haut des marches ?

\- _Oui._

\- Ouvre les yeux.

\- _Non_. Je ne vois plus rien, et j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Ouvre les yeux, répéta la voix.

Il obéit : il ne vit rien, simplement l'aveuglant blanc, total et hypnotique.

\- Qui me parle?

« Toi que j'ai tant prié, aurais-tu fini par me ramener à toi? »

\- _Seigneur_, murmura t-il, je ressens le monde et le néant qui l'entoure… Je vais finir par trébucher.

\- Tes ailes t'en empêcheront.

C'était comme un genre de caresse qui passait en lui – _incroyable_. Castiel désira s'écrouler une fois encore, il avait tout à fait oublié l'accident dans la rue, parce que la rue n'existait plus. Il n'était plus parmi les vivants, pas encore parmi les morts.

\- Montrez-vous.

_\- Cherche-moi. _

Castiel se tourna. Mais ses yeux ne se posèrent que dans le vide et le chaos parfait.

\- Je ne vous vois pas…

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de me voir, pour croire en moi ?

"_I feel the skin that separates us, start to fade. And when I lie on top of you, I'm afraid. I can see right through myself, crystal clear. I'm disassembling. I could disappear, disappear. There is a voice inside of me, I don't know. And all his words keep echoing trim and low. I've been waiting for a sign to appear. He has a message waiting for me but I don't wanna hear. __I promise, I swear…"_

Castiel s'éveilla en toussant brusquement. Plusieurs personnes l'entouraient. L'équipe médicale se pressait, il posa les yeux sur les transfusions à ses bras et désira toucher ce masque qui prenait son visage. Il se sentit vaseux, un peu absent.

\- C'est bon, amenez-le dans l'ambulance, _vite !_

Il chercha du regard le gars, au sol. Mais il n'y avait personne. La civière pénétra le véhicule. L'homme qui avait claqué la portière était un certain Gabriel. Les yeux de Castiel se fermèrent, tandis que les passants scrutaient, abasourdis les traces au sol à l'endroit exact où l'homme avait chuté…

Un amas de plumes noires jalonnait le tapis rouge qui menait au casino.

C'est ainsi que les anges et les démons des frères s'étaient éveillés, au cœur des Enfers sur Terre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6** : La réunion

Dean inspira profondément, puis se pencha pour se servir un verre de whisky sous le regard vidé de Sam.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de faire, expliqua Dean.

\- _Moi non plus._ Sers-moi un verre.

Dean s'exécuta dans la seconde. Derrière les grandes vitres qui longeaient la salle de jeu, les ennuyés commentaient chacun les évènements avec entrain. Certains se retenaient de rire, d'autres avaient déjà parié sur une équipe.

\- J'ai bien cru que Dean allait se montrer, quand Castiel lui a demandé d'apparaître.

\- Il n'est pas idiot, répliqua t- on, Dean sait qu'il doit user de ses apparitions avec sagesse.

\- Parlons-nous réellement de Dean Winchester ?

Mais entre les frères, le calme régnait. Sam venait de boire quelques gorgées de whisky en joignant les mains.

\- Ce type a l'air d'une ordure.

\- Tu parles de Gabriel ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Méfies-toi, n'oublie pas ce que les autres malades ont dit…

Il eut un petit geste de la tête pour montrer les vitres derrière lesquelles les ennuyés s'étaient redressés, vexés.

\- Ils ont choisi ces gars, continua Dean en soufflant doucement.

_(Ce qui n'empêchait personne de l'écouter avec la plus grande attention qui soit.)_

\- Et… Si tu veux mon avis, on a intérêt à se méfier d'eux ! Ils pourraient se retourner contre nous.

\- Je sais bien que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, reprit Sam en observant attentivement la sphère qui projetait les images de son « fidèle » qui rejoignait sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il n'y avait pas _que_ Gabriel dans cette étrange boule de cristal quelque peu futuriste – il y avait aussi d'autres hommes, et même des femmes qui avaient également reçu leur _flash d'illumination_. Sam poussa un long soupir en lançant des regards furtifs à son frère.

Dean baissa les yeux vers son côté du jeu. Le dénommé Castiel était toujours endormi : il lui semblait qu'il venait d'arriver à l'hôpital pour quelques observations. Il fut surpris d'éprouver une grande inquiétude pour lui, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas.

\- Ils doivent bien rire, ajouta Dean, quelles étaient les chances que nos pions se rencontrent à ce moment précis ?

Sam esquissa un sourire amusé. Dean disait vrai : ce dernier avait achevé son premier verre de whisky.

\- C'est incroyable, commenta Sam en regardant ses positions, ils sont déjà en train de chercher à se réunir. _C'est comme instinctif…_

Il reporta son attention sur les mouvements de l'homme qui se faisait appeler « Lucifer ». Son regard le glaçait. Il inspira profondément. Même s'il savait que toute cette rêverie n'était qu'un jeu, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette vision d'horreur : de cette tête qui explose et de cette mélodie absurde qui avait enveloppée le restaurant par la suite…

« Entracte ! Entracte ! »

\- Déjà ? s'étonnait Dean en voyant les ennuyés débarquer dans la salle de jeu. Les vitres étaient devenues pénétrables et les créatures jouaient les hôtesses en débarassant les verres et la tarte entamée.

\- Ah non !

Il approcha son bras pour la reprendre à temps.

\- Vous n'allez pas gâcher ça…

\- Nous sommes ravis que notre cuisine vous plaise, Monsieur Winchester.

Et il croqua brutalement dans la partie couverte de pommes sucrées. C'était exquis.

Ensuite, on demanda aux deux frères de regagner leurs suites : deux appartements séparés mais joints l'un à l'autre. Dean avait très envie de s'entretenir individuellement avec son frère, loin des _hommes-tubes_, comme il les appelait. Mais le guide du jeu l'avait mis en garde : les réunions en dehors du jeu étaient de la triche pure. Alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans la grande pièce, Dean mesurait l'absurdité et la grandiloquence de la situation en se demandant brièvement à quoi ressemblait la suite de Sam.

Il se tourna, observa les lieux après quelques pas. L'endroit était coquet : l'odeur était agréable. Les ennuyés portaient bien leur nom, et devaient avoir passé l'éternité à organiser sa chambre. Il ne se sentit pas redevable pour autant et s'assied sans prendre garde aux présents déposés sur les pièces en satin du lit.

Il s'allongea. Il ne lui sembla pas être mort pourtant.

Dean Winchester pensa alors à Castiel.

_« Ce type… »_

Il se redressa, accoudé.

_« Il a fallut que ce soit ce type. Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ce sont des malades. »_

On toqua, un battement de cœur chevauchant l'autre.

\- _Monsieur Winchester ?_ Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Evidemment, il voulait parler à son frère et s'entretenir avec _Castiel_ et parler à ses parents aussi. Mais pour ça, il devait reprendre le jeu…

\- Non merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Il attendit de longues secondes. Il ressentit un nouveau genre d'épuisement. Alors qu'il pensait sombrer dans un tout nouveau genre de sommeil, Dean se redressa à son lit. Il se toucha les oreilles, effectua de petits tapotements mais un sifflement constant et de plus en plus fort grondait à l'intérieur. Comme un feu qui crépitait à ses tempes, il pressait son crâne en le massant comme il pouvait mais la douleur le gagnait. Il lui semblait sentir quelques souffles à ses tympans qui grésillaient. Et au cœur de ces étranges murmures qui lui parvenaient…

« _Seigneur_, était-ce Toi ? »

Il avait reconnu sa voix, immédiatement. Dean se releva, seul dans la chambre. Il l'avait entendu comme s'il était là, devant. Mais la silhouette de Castiel n'était pas ici.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Dean.

Castiel avait ouvert les yeux. Il y avait toujours la perfusion à son bras gauche, mais la faiblesse l'avait quittée. Il se souvenait de tout : le flash, le gars au sol, et cette voix. D'ailleurs, il l'avait entendue de nouveau à l'instant. Il était encore dans cette fichue chambre, à l'hôpital. Il se redressa en douceur, repoussant les draps blancs. Il ressentait un genre de brûlure, dans son dos. C'était certainement la chute, et il avait peut-être oublié certains passages… ?

Non.

Castiel savait que c'était autre chose.

Castiel savait que des ailes lui étaient poussées car il les sentait, extrêmement lourdes.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, dit-il seul.

\- Non, lui répondit-on.

\- Je deviens fou, soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je vous entends parfaitement bien.

\- J'ai cru devenir fou, moi aussi.

\- Votre voix…

\- _Castiel_.

L'ange ne voulait plus entendre, il ne voulait plus voir. Mais pourtant, il avait déjà tout vu, et tout entendu. Il retint son souffle lorsque l'infirmière poussa la porte, un plateau dans les mains. Quelques cachets l'attendaient et un peu d'eau. Il eut le temps de s'allonger précipitamment, dos à la porte, feignant le sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin de cachet, il n'était pas malade, de toute façon.

\- _Monsieur l'inconnu ? _

L'infirmière s'approcha du lit, déposa le plateau sur le côté. Castiel gardait les yeux fermés, adoptant une respiration lente et douce. On se pencha vers lui, il sentit même les doigts de la jeune femme effleurer sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était une apparition, et le toucher de sa peau n'était comparable à rien. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est vous qui me parlez ? dit-il, sans regarder « la personne ».

\- _Cas_, c'est moi.

A cet instant, les doigts s'étaient figés. Castiel avait cessé de respirer et s'était lentement relevé. Il sentait encore et toujours sa présence, juste à côté : il ne l'avait pas encore regardé.

\- Un fantôme du passé, souffla t-il en lui faisant face, enfin, _Dean Winchester_.

Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de courber le fil du jeu. C'était interdit, mais qui le saurait ? Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans ajouter un mot, sans battre une seule fois des cils. Leurs souffles s'étaient tus, et il n'y eut rien.

\- Tu es revenu me hanter ? Tu es mort, ça y est ?

\- Il y a du vrai et il y a du faux, là-dedans.

Castiel était blême. Il approcha sa main de la perfusion, tira d'un geste brusque. Le sang ne coula pas, car c'était celui d'un ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Dean ?

Sa voix déraillait, mais la face de Castiel n'avait jamais semblé très expressive au regard de Dean.

\- C'est long, c'est incompréhensible. Il y a ce jeu, et Sam. Nous devons nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Et toi, tu es…

_« Tu es un ange, évidemment. »_

\- J'ai quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de tout savoir. _C'est atroce. _

\- Ecoute.

Il lui saisit le bras.

\- Je suis coincé là-dedans. Je ne peux pas quitter le jeu. J'ai accepté, parce que j'ai eu peur…

\- _Dean_, je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes.

\- Alors commence par m'écouter !

Il le tira à lui d'un geste brusque.

_« Ils contrôlent tout, de là où je suis. C'est loin du Nevada, Cas. C'est loin de tout, c'est démentiel. Il y a d'autres personnes comme toi. Trouve-les et libère-moi. Retrouve les types qui travaillent pour Sam et liguez-vous. Sans vous, Sam et moi sommes perdus. »_

Castiel l'observait en silence. Il le croyait, malgré lui. C'était comme quelque chose qui était naturellement en lui et qui le poussait à comprendre chacun de ses mots. Mais rien n'était logique, ça faisait même peur, pire - il n'était même pas fichu de la ressentir, cette « peur ». Ce n'était qu'un souvenir fade. Dean relâcha son emprise quelques instants, Castiel ne recula pas pour autant.

\- Tu veux que je retrouve les autres ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui, affirma Dean.

\- Mais comment ?...

\- Je ne peux rien dire…

Il regardait autour de lui.

\- Je suis déjà en train de tricher, siffla t-il, _ils_ vont se douter de quelque chose.

\- Qui sont-ils ? s'empressa de demander Castiel.

Dean s'approcha doucement de son oreille, les yeux clos.

\- Ils sont partout, je te l'ai dit. Ils ont des pantins autour de nous et ils nous surveillent.

\- Alors, comment te ramener ?

Il lui saisit aussitôt le bras, leurs faces étaient proches.

_\- Dis-le ! _

Son cœur implosait, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, Castiel ne serrait plus la peau de sa chère apparition : elle s'était volatilisée, comme un fruit pourri : le fruit de son imagination. Alors, de vraies infirmières firent leur entrée. Il se retint de respirer alors qu'on lui apportait quelques mets peu ragoûtants.

\- On se force à manger un peu, _monsieur_ !

Il hocha la tête, absent – le regard vide.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, _monsieur_…

Il ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête de haut en bas. C'était décidé : il allait reprendre son trench qui pendait dans l'armoire au fond de la chambre et sa cravate dans l'heure. Cette vision ne lui avait pas suffi, il allait le retrouver, et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Franchir la porte semblait être un bon début.

Et quitter cet horrible hôpital.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7** : Tout est tellement différent, maintenant.

Ce fameux gars qui se faisait appeler Lucifer avait lu brièvement le journal le lendemain du _« drame », _à midi. Luc Pellegrino, ce grand chef à la glorieuse réputation avait attisé une grande crainte dans la ville de Winchester. On raconte qu'il avait sauvagement abattu un de ses clients : un grain de folie, il avait perdu le contrôle, comme on dit.

Lucifer buvait calmement son café noir, touillant la cuillère en silence. Il lançait quelques regards blasés au journal : ils n'avaient pas choisi la meilleure photo, celle qui le mettait le plus en valeur. Il sourit paisiblement. On lui demanda si un sucre suffisait, il répondit que oui.

Lucifer n'était plus le même. A chaque inspiration, chaque expiration : son sang enflait, gonflait pour recouvrir ses pensées. C'était sans doute une maladie, pensait-il, et c'était là une agréable malédiction. L'habitué de l'ombre dans l'incertitude du monde avait trouvé un sens : un désir primaire et inexprimable qu'était celui de retrouver ce _Sam Winchester_.

Mais qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Et que voulait-il ? Lucifer lui-même ne pouvait répondre à aucune question.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était cette irrémédiable attirance et fascination qui entourait ce nom, et ce genre d'aura que lui inspirait ce très cher _Sam Winchester_. Il le trouverait, où qu'il soit. Mais avant toute chose, il devait retrouver ses partenaires. Ca aussi, c'était tout nouveau.

Il se leva, après avoir déposé un pourboire fort généreux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voiture l'attendait dehors, et même si ce n'était pas la sienne, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il prit place au volant. _Ca y est_, c'était sa voiture. Il alluma la radio : glissant ses doigts tout contre le contact. Le moteur rugit immédiatement, la guitare est agréable à l'oreille, la voix aussi.

_Il se met en route. Henderson, c'est pas loin, se disait-il, il y serait en quinze minutes à peine._

" _I met someone like Jesus, in the spring of '98. He was so full of love, and I was so full of hate. So I nailed him on a cross, where he belonged, told myself it's what he would have wanted all along. Then I drove into the night, looking for someone to burn, and all those little parables that I never cared to learn."_

Il s'empressa de régler le volume au maximum et battait la mesure avec les doigts, contre le cuir du guidon. Il respectait les limitations de vitesse et se montrait galant envers les conductrices.

Mais au même moment, il y avait un homme dans l'église de St Peter the Apostle, à Henderson. Vous savez, cet endroit n'est pas si mauvais qu'on ne le dit. C'est une église paisible, dans un coin paisible où rien d'intéressant n'arrive. Et s'il vous prenait de vouloir le vérifier, voici l'adresse – ne vous trompez pas, et courrez au 204 South Boulder Highway, Henderson, NV 89015, Etats-Unis.

Le père McLéod vous recevra peut-être ?

"_O Eternal God and Ruler of all creation, You have allowed me to reach this hour. Forgive the sins I have committed this day by word, deed or thought. Purify me, O Lord, from every spiritual and physical stain. Grant that I may raise from this sleep to glorify You by my deeds throughout my entire lifetime and that I be victorious over every spiritual and physical enemy."_

La voix résonnait dans l'église.

"_Deliver me, O Lord, from all vain thoughts and from evil desires, for yours is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, now and ever, and forever. Amen."_

C'était un pauvre garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années. Le chapelet qu'il serrait lui rentrait dans la peau, tant la pression était forte. Il ne voulait pas lâcher sa croix pour rien au monde, seul face au glorieux autel. Il se mordait les lèvres, scrutant la face souffrante du Christ.

\- Ce fut une merveilleuse prière.

Il sursauta légèrement.

\- _Mon père. _

\- Tu es encore revenu ? Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de venir. Le Seigneur t'entendra, partout où ton cœur ira.

Le garçon hocha la tête : bien évidemment, le père McLéod avait raison. Il s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à côté, sur le même banc. Il n'avait pas l'air très vieux, il gardait toujours les mains rapprochées l'une contre l'autre et avait une face compréhensive. Jamais une oreille n'avait été à ce point attentive avec lui, se disait le garçon en soupirant, à part _Lui_. Oh oui, Il l'avait écouté !

\- Je suis désolé mon père, mais c'est le seul endroit où je me sente bien. Tout est tellement différent maintenant.

\- Oh ça…

Il retint un petit rire, le garçon ressentit un pincement au niveau du cœur. Un rire ? Il tourna la tête vers le père McLéod. Etait-ce de la gentillesse ou de la maladresse ? Il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et préféra fermer les yeux.

\- Je vais prier.

Il n'osait pas lui confier à quel point il avait été vexé de ce rire, à l'instant.

\- Allons, tu as tellement prié ! _Lève-toi et marche ! _

Le garçon le dévisagea, cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, mon père ? » pensait-il.

\- Rien de grave, _mon fils_.

Il se figea, le chapelet glissa entre ses mains et tomba au sol. Il rebondit, un instant qui dura toujours. Le père McLéod haussa les sourcils, se pencha pour récupérer le précieux bijou (c'était bien plus que ça). Il examina la croix et les billes noires puis le tendit au garçon.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître cruel, tu sais. Mais il y a tant d'autres endroits où pleurer.

\- Je crois que je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, _mon père_.

Le garçon peinait à croire que le prêtre venait de lire dans ses pensées, ce n'était qu'une illusion, comme toutes celles qui lui gâtaient la vie récemment. Le décès de sa mère le lançait comme un couteau oublié dans son torse, qu'on aurait tourné et retourné à l'infini.

\- Tu t'en remettras, les hommes sont forts pour ça.

Le garçon se leva du banc, passa devant le prêtre qui affichait une expression proche de la déception (mais une déception qui ne semblait pas sincère, sachez-le). Il se tourna vers le prieur.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois partir.

\- Tu ne dois pas, t'as envie ! Regardes-toi, regarde comme tu mens ! Je me demande si tu lui mens aussi.

Il désigna du pouce, dans un geste fluide le crucifix, derrière lui. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et accéléra le pas. Sans doute faisait-il, une fois encore, un de ces cauchemars qui semblaient si réels ! Mais lorsqu'il avait atteint les portes de l'église, elles s'étaient ouvertes sur…

Le père McLéod.

_Encore. _

Comment avait-il fait ça ? De la malice ? De la magie ? Mais non…

\- Tu vas te trouver une autre église ? demanda t-il, je crois qu'il te faut une autre adresse, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as besoin d'un peu de chaleur, va donc t'acheter quelques bouteilles et enivres-toi. Souviens-toi, un homme qui boit est un homme qui s'endormira lourdement ! Et celui qui dort est incapable du péché ! Tu n'auras rien à craindre.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Le prêtre cessa de sourire. Il parut soudainement sérieux, même un peu trop. Le garçon fut effrayé, il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Laissez-moi passer, mon père.

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, c'était déstabilisant. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres, comme si on avait injecté de l'encre là-dedans. Il n'avait plus le choix, il repoussa brusquement l'homme et referma les portes derrière lui. Son souffle s'était emporté, il accorda un dernier regard au bois de la porte. Mais, en se tournant…

\- Il est partout, petit gars.

Il devint si pâle et ses jambes flageolaient. Père McLéod afficha une grande surprise : le garçon s'était fait dessus ! La tâche grandissait et ça sentait l'urine.

\- Oh non ! Va-t'en !

Père McLéod donna une brusque tape sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Et ne reviens pas ! _Imbécile !_

_« Ils sont fragiles maintenant, les petits cons qui viennent à l'église. »_

Sa moue fut dubitative, alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Il ne remarqua pas les citadins qui le regardaient de travers, là-bas. Le prêtre fumant et agressif n'était pas un spectacle banal. Mais tout arrive à Las Vegas et ses banlieues. Il expira la fumée, se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'église.

_« Il espérait croiser quoi chez moi ? Dieu ? Et le Diable ? Personne n'a envie de lui serrer la main ! »_

Il rit seul, puis il cessa de respirer pendant un instant.

\- Ah ?

Il se redressa, regardant tout autour.

\- Il y a quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- T'as décidé de te cacher ?

\- C'est moi, _Crowley_.

Il s'avança : la silhouette était de l'autre côté de l'église, près des portes, à la sortie. C'était bien lui, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié mon petit nom, dit le père McLéod, je vais me rouler au sol d'excitation.

\- Ne fais pas ça, d'accord ?

\- Ca te mettrait mal à l'aise ?

\- Pas pour si peu…

\- Le beau et grand Lucifer a retrouvé le bon sens et a décidé de passer faire un coucou à St Peter the Apostle ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom, toi non plus.

Lucifer et Crowley furent face à face.

\- J'ai entendu ce que t'as fait, commenta Crowley en soufflant la fumée.

Les cendres parsemaient le sol sacré.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? enchaîna t-il.

_\- Tout est tellement différent, maintenant. _

\- Oh ça…

Le « prêtre » leva le doigt, un air grave au visage.

\- J'ai une sensation de déjà vu, ajouta t-il.

_« Il faut retrouver ce gars. Il porte un nom. Sam Winchester. Je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas ce que je lui veux, mais je le veux, maintenant. »_

Crowley ne répondit pas sur le qui-vive et ne démontra pas la moindre expression de sarcasme. Au contraire, il prit le temps de réfléchir tandis que Lucifer croisait lentement les bras.

\- Ah ça… Tes histoires de cul ne me regardent pas, _Pellegrino_.

\- T'as oublié ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Je t'ai filé une couronne, ne l'oublie jamais, _Fergus_.

\- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Crowley, dit-il, vexé.

\- Et moi, murmura l'autre, je préfère _Lucifer_.

Son sifflement avait été glaçant et brûlant à la fois.

Crowley hocha la tête.

\- J'ai ressenti un manque, moi aussi, reprit-il, être obsédé par le vide me flanque la migraine.

\- Il faut réunir les autres. Il faut commencer maintenant.

\- Pourquoi je te suivrai ? demanda soudainement Crowley en écrasant la cigarette contre le tapis qui menait à l'autel.

\- La couronne, reprit Lucifer, tu t'en souviens ? Si tu ne me suis pas, je te la retire.

\- Ah parce que tu penses pouvoir me la retirer ?

\- Suis-moi, et tu auras plus encore. Tout ce sang nouveau qui coule dans nos veines, Crowley… Ce gars-là va te faire jouer dans la cour des grands.

Il sourit, n'ajouta pas un mot.

\- Il serait temps que tu viennes me rejoindre, enfin.

Crowley ne bougea plus. Il boudait franchement, hermétique aux propositions du grand gaillard qui l'avait aidé par le passé mais qui sentait l'embrouille. Evidemment, il avait remarqué les changements, depuis quelques jours. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était l'alcool. Mais ce n'était pas possible : c'était autre chose. Fergus McLéod savait tout sur le monde et sur l'immensité du rien qui le composait.

\- La partie est commencée, fit remarquer Crowley, ce sont eux les Dieux, pas nous !

Lucifer plissa l'œil, comme attendri.

\- Le minable prêtre que tu es a l'air étonné des agissements du beau et grand Lucifer…

\- La Bible ne t'a pas suffi ? s'exclama Crowley, tu as vu comment l'histoire finit ? Elle finit très mal ! … _Pour toi !_

Il retint un soupir, se frotta les mains.

_« Je marche. J'attendrai patiemment le moment pour tous vous la mettre à l'envers. »_

\- Les autres. Il y en a encore trois.

\- Deux.

Crowley haussa les sourcils, si haut qu'il en eut mal au crâne. Il se pencha vers les portes de l'église, qui venaient de s'ouvrir brusquement sur un homme qui ne ressemblait pas à Lucifer. Il était d'une taille modeste et affichait un grand sourire. Il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour croquer les branches et s'approchait à grands pas des deux magouilleurs. Mais de tous, il était le meilleur.

\- _Gabriel_.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, mais ils savaient qui il était – car c'était ainsi que le monde allait, depuis qu'ils l'avaient englouti, dans le torrent de la Connaissance.

\- Je sais où sont vos pourritures, ce sont deux femmes et l'une d'entre elle _danse_.

Il avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de délivrer l'information.

\- Elle danse, répéta Crowley en scrutant Gabriel (sa face exprimait une forme de dégoût singulière).

\- Oui… Elle danse au _Centerfold's_, un cabaret, à Phoenix.

Lucifer observa attentivement le visage de l'homme, baigné de malice.

\- Elle doit probablement danser nue, ajouta Gabriel en hochant la tête.

\- J'espère qu'elle est belle notre copine, balança Crowley en se dirigeant vers le vestibule, ce n'est pas à côté Phoenix ! Si on part maintenant, on devrait arriver vers dix-sept heures ! _T'as bien une voiture, hein, Lucy ?_

\- Lucy, répéta Gabriel en se mordant les lèvres, tu t'appelles Lucy. Ca te va tellement bien.

Lucifer le contourna, tout simplement insensible aux moqueries du nouvel arrivé dont il se méfiait déjà, grandement.

\- Tu nous aideras à trouver Sam ?

\- C'est qui ça ?

\- L'homme qui t'a ouvert les yeux, répondit Lucifer en un murmure agacé.

\- Oh tu parles de ce grand garçon qui apparaît dans mes rêves ?

Celui qui portait le nom de l'ange le plus obscur du ciel l'avait gravement considéré. Il éprouva une intense jalousie, alors que Crowley revenait déjà, valise à la main.

\- Je n'ai pris que le strict minimum, commenta t-il, mais j'espère que vous avez vos brosses à dents, car je ne prêterai pas la mienne.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8** : Une erreur ?

« Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda Sam, les rides du front plissées par l'incompréhension.

_\- Chut…_

Dean savait que les ennuyés préparaient le terrain. Il observait les hommes-tubes bouger comme des machines en apportant les boissons, et le reste. Parfois, ils étaient si peu attentifs !

\- Ils ne nous entendent pas, dit Sam, dis-moi si j'ai bien entendu…

\- _J'ai_ … J'ai réussi à faire une apparition, j'ai parlé à Castiel.

\- Quoi ?...

Oh il avait bien entendu cette fois. Il faillit se mordre la main de colère. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Il se payait sa tête !

\- Tu as triché ?

Il regardait les drôles d'arbitres, il n'avait pas envie que son frère se fasse lyncher pour autant : c'était à lui de lui assener la gifle, s'il pouvait le faire en maudissant son jeu !

\- Sois discret, ajouta Dean entre ses dents.

\- T'aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas la solution…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

Sam observait son frère, ses yeux brillaient presque d'angoisse.

\- Le jeu vient à peine de commencer, expliqua Dean, mais c'est déjà épuisant. Nous sommes les maîtres du monde, Sam. Ca sonnait bien mieux quand ce n'était qu'un stupide fantasme ! J'ai été bien con, tu sais…Bien con de vouloir en être un, du temps où je vivais !

\- _Ne dis pas ça. _Il faut jouer la partie jusqu'au bout.

Il se pencha : les ennuyés étaient affairés…

\- Je lui ai demandé… Je lui ai demandé de nous sauver.

Sam n'eut le temps de réagir, car les ennuyés étaient revenus. Par-delà les grandes vitres, il pouvait tout à fait les imaginer, furtifs et à l'écoute. Ils devenaient de plus en plus avides du jeu, comme ceux qui venaient, il y a si longtemps jusqu'à Capoue pour déguster les combats de gladiateurs.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel (même s'il n'y en avait pas au-dessus de sa tête), puis se frotta les mains.

\- Voyons ce que font nos partenaires, hein Dean ? En espérant qu'ils ne font pas déjà n'importe quoi.

Il lui adressa un regard plein de reproches, puis leur attention se porta sur le globe, sous leurs yeux.

La nuit venait de tomber, lorsqu'un certain Castiel quitta l'hôpital de _Spring Valley_. Il lança un regard, derrière lui : il espérait qu'on ne le suive pas, parce qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ. Les docteurs voulaient le garder encore quelques jours, mais il avait d'autres priorités. Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait des ailes, il comptait s'en servir pour voler. Un souvenir avait besoin de lui, se disait-il en retenant un soupir, un souvenir qui resurgissait au moment opportun. Il traversa le parking, les ampoules des réverbères grésillèrent sur son passage. Il cessa de marcher, leva la tête pour les regarder plus attentivement. C'était si étrange… Enfin, les phares de la voiture à côté venaient de s'allumer. Castiel lui accorda un bref intérêt, avant de réaliser que le véhicule le suivait bel et bien. Il inspira profondément, serrant les poings. Ne pouvait-il pas aller et disparaître, comme dans les fictions et les grands livres ? Mais la voiture avait accéléré. Castiel retint son souffle, on venait de lui passer devant. Il se raidit, le cœur battant : il n'arrivait pas à voir qui conduisait dans la pénombre, mais on ne lui voulait pas du bien, évidemment. Il reprit son souffle, une main sur le capot. Enfin, une des portières s'était ouverte mais personne n'en sortit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange invitation (forcée). Il s'approcha, peu confiant, puis se pencha. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Et…

_\- Monsieur Winchester ? _

Castiel hésita franchement à monter.

_\- Monte ! Allez ! _

Il ne réfléchit pas : il n'avait pas envie qu'on le surprenne à fuir sa chambre. Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il monte sans poser de question ? Il se mordit la lèvre, et s'installa, du côté passager. Il y eut un profond silence pendant lequel _Monsieur Winchester_ ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. En fait, Castiel ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins dix ans.

Monsieur Winchester n'avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir du garçon qui s'était installé là, près de lui. Il lui adressa un long regard insistant, le moteur éteint. Il buvait dans une flasque, un peu de whisky qu'il tendit poliment.

\- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

Le Winchester hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très rassuré, commenta John, on te cherche des noises ?

Castiel hocha la tête, négativement. Il se demanda s'il était au courant – que ses deux fils étaient bien morts. Cette pensée lui frappa au cœur, mais son visage demeura inexpressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ?

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, John ?

John inspira de longues secondes, sans le regarder.

\- C'est arrivé hier, je crois, expliqua t-il, les visions, des odeurs nouvelles. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais je crois que tu pouvais me comprendre. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Non plus.

Et il se décida à le regarder.

« J'ai l'impression de croire de nouveau en Dieu, Castiel. »

L'ange l'observa enfin, décidé à affronter ce visage du passé qui l'avait tant haï pour avoir aimé son fils.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit Castiel.

\- On sait ce que ça veut dire, toi et moi.

Et il prit de nouvelles gorgées de whisky sans prendre son souffle. Il toussota, c'était parti de travers.

\- J'ai besoin de sauver le monde, murmura John.

John approcha ses doigts de la radio et enclencha le son. L'atmosphère fut plus détendue, en apparence. C'était encore du rock, toujours du rock, avec un peu de rock. Castiel eut la sensation d'un retour en arrière, il était revenu dans le passé.

\- Tu te souviens de Bobby ? demanda aussitôt John.

Les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent : Bobby était certainement un des hommes qu'il regrettait le plus d'avoir perdu. Il savait l'attachement de Dean envers ce deuxième père, quand John n'était plus là. A cette pensée, une étrange colère l'envahit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, au bar…

« C'était rapide et lent à la fois. Le bar de Bobby marche très bien, j'y passe souvent. Tu te souviens ? C'est pas loin de la route mais les clients n'ont jamais posé de soucis. S'ils sont trop déchirés, ils n'ont qu'à s'endormir sur la table, ça ne posera de problème à personne. Bobby n'aime pas les ivrognes, il est peut-être jaloux de ne plus ressentir l'ivresse du scotch, tu me diras… Il y avait du monde hier. Le bar était plein, et ça n'arrive pas souvent. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de rencontrer Ellen et Jo, mais elles étaient là. Un des types, une masse – il s'est approché de Jo. Ellen l'a bien bousculé, tu ne connais pas Ellen et t'as bien de la chance ! C'est une furie quand on touche à son précieux petit bébé. C'est ce que font les parents, non ? »

Il stoppa son récit quelques secondes, la musique était entraînante, Castiel écoutait, très intéressé.

« Mais le gars lui a donné un coup tellement fort, tout le monde s'est arrêté de boire. Ellen est partie à la renverse, tout ce que voulait ce gars, c'était lui toucher les seins ou le cul. J'étais pas là, mais quand Bobby m'a raconté, j'ai senti à quel point ça l'avait énervé ! Tu aurais vu sa face… Il a vu ça, il a dégagé ses clients, il a traversé la foule – mais la fille l'avait giflé. Il a serré son cou si fort… Bobby est arrivé avec son fusil, il n'a même pas tiré. Quand il est arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui a frappé le crâne, l'autre est tombé et a failli traverser le plancher ! Mais Ellen… »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Elle était morte. »

Castiel plissa les yeux, soudainement.

« Jo s'est jetée sur sa mère, tout le monde s'est approché, en cercle. Et puis, Bobby a hurlé sur tout le monde, pour qu'ils dégagent tous. Il s'est accroupi : le cœur ne battait plus. A cet instant, Bobby dit que tout a changé. C'est étrange car, de mon côté au même moment, la même soirée… J'ai ressenti ce même vertige. Toi aussi, non ? »

Castiel hocha la tête de haut en bas, lentement.

« Il a passé ses mains près de sa tête, le sang coulait, c'était atroce. Mais le flot s'est arrêté. Bobby m'a dit qu'il avait senti une chaleur s'extirper de ses propres doigts pour entrer à l'intérieur de la plaie. Alors, Ellen a ouvert les yeux. Il l'avait soignée. Comment ? Aucune idée. Un peu comme nous deux, sur ce parking, cette nuit. Le monde ne tourne pas rond, et ce sont mes propres fils qui en sont les maîtres ! »

Castiel fut sans voix. Alors il savait.

\- Bobby a été élu, comme vous et moi, _John_.

John s'apprêta à répondre mais ils furent interrompus par des frappes brusques sur le devant de la voiture. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Castiel pour reconnaître une des infirmières, ses cheveux roux étaient en folie.

\- John, il faut partir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

_\- Partez !_

Le moteur s'était activé, seul et Castiel ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'infirmière folle s'était glissée sur le côté, tapant sur la vitre. Elle semblait dire quelque chose…

« Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! »

Castiel lança un regard à John.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Et il lui répondit en baissant la vitre. Le son fut strident, l'infirmière était toute essoufflée.

\- Castiel, tu ne m'as pas attendue…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brutalement John, prêt à démarrer dans la seconde, le pied sur l'accélérateur.

\- Mon nom est _Anna Milton_, et je sers la lumière, comme vous. Je vous prie de me croire, j'ai besoin de venir avec vous.

Il y eut un long silence, Anna Milton n'avait pas l'air saine. Ses grands yeux étaient paniqués et cernés et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- S'il vous plaît…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, Castiel resta, figé.

\- Castiel, je connais un moyen de _les_ faire venir ici, _tous les deux_.

Extrêmement méfiant et froid, l'ange considéra la mystérieuse jeune femme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

\- Je le sais car, jusqu'à hier soir, je n'étais qu'une complice de ceux qui ont élus Dean et Sam Winchester.

Elle connaissait même leurs noms ?

\- Ils ont commis une erreur, reprit Anna en ouvrant la portière, derrière.

Elle prit place, sans qu'on ne l'invite sous le regard éberlué de John, au volant qui éteint le poste de radio. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais du me choisir, continua t- elle, mais maintenant, je suis leur seul espoir.

Castiel se souvenait bien du regard de Dean et de la détresse dans sa voix. Il poussa un bref soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda John.

\- On l'écoute.

Castiel leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour la dévisager.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda t-il en un murmure.

\- Au dix-neuvième jour, jour de l'oméga, les deux camps doivent se réunir et verser leur sang au créateur et au destructeur. Ce sont les versets de l'alpha et l'oméga.

Elle passa une main contre le sac en bandoulière qu'elle tenait contre elle.

\- Et je les ai sur moi, acheva t- elle.

\- Et c'est quand, ton dix-neuvième jour ? demanda agressivement John en démarrant le moteur.

Pour aller où ? Lui-même ne le savait pas !

\- Dans trois jours, répondit Anna.

\- John ? Allons chercher Bobby.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais déjà confiance, Cas ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par ce surnom. Et personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, personne d'autre que Dean.

\- Que peut-on faire d'autre ? demanda Castiel, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes empêtrés dans un brouillard immense. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver vos fils, Monsieur Winchester. _Je veux les tirer de là. _

Anna Milton regardait par la fenêtre les lumières incessantes de la cité. C'était beau. La route 66 les attendait, et d'ici quatre heures, les élus rejoindraient Bobby à Flagstaff, Arizona. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, épuisée.

"_Gimme danger, little stranger, and I'll give you a piece. Gimme danger, little stranger, and I'll feel your disease. There's nothing in my dreams, just some ugly memories, kiss me like the ocean breeze."_

Dean et Sam levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre. Les ennuyés retenaient leur souffle : ils tournèrent leurs grosses têtes en forme de tubes en se _regardant, _totalement abasourdis. Il y eut un profond silence, il ne se passa plus rien. Enfin, la lueur du globe sous leurs yeux faiblissait. Dean leva la main, il ne parvenait plus à le toucher.

\- Sam… ? _Qu'est-ce que…_

\- Nous sommes entrés en pause, annonça un des ennuyés en entrant dans la salle de jeu, nous pensons à mettre un terme à la partie, avant qu'elle n'empire. Il semblerait que vos fidèles se fichent pas mal de l'objectif du jeu, et tentent de vous atteindre, comme les hommes l'ont fait à Babel.

\- Arrêter le jeu ? s'exclama Sam en se redressant.

Dean se leva à son tour.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous avons signé un contrat ! C'est notre jeu, nous sommes les seuls maîtres de la partie !

\- Hélas, Monsieur Winchester, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les agissements de vos pions vont à l'encontre même du _Manichaeus_.

\- _Non !_

Le visage de Sam s'était deformé, par la rage. Le hurlement qu'il venait de pousser avait fait grincer les murs de la navette qui flottait dans le vide. Dean ressentait un étrange courant parcourir ses jambes, comme si la structure sous ses pieds allait s'écrouler. Il lui semblait que l'endroit subissait un genre de secousse…

\- Sam !

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère et ils se regardèrent.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? Ils vont tuer papa ! Et Bobby ! Et…

Dean lui prit aussitôt le bras, la sphère inconnue dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant prisonniers depuis deux jours s'était figée.

_\- Calmes-toi, regarde ce que tu fais ! _

Sam lisait la peur sur le visage de son frère. Il se sentit honteux. Enfin, l'ennuyé qui était venu à eux s'était volatilisé. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et le calme revint, Dean poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, dit-il lentement en le détaillant comme s'il était un monstre.

D'autres ennuyés arrivèrent jusqu'à eux.

\- Nous allons réunir un conseil d'urgence, dit le meneur de la troupe, suivez-nous, nous vous emmenons à vos suites respectives, _messieurs_.

Sam Winchester avait cessé de faire trembler l'endroit. Mais il pouvait recommencer, pensait-il même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même la rage qui l'anima en cette seconde.

« Nous vous communiquerons davantage d'informations lorsque nous aurons trouvé une solution. »


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9** : Au nom de Lucifer.

-1 Peter 5:8 _"Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the Devil walks about like a roaring lion seeking whom he may devour."_

Sam Winchester était crispé, les mains jointes, il resta assis à son lit, les yeux rivés en direction de cette fichue porte. Il priait pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Mais prier quoi, exactement ? Il ne voulait pas que le jeu s'arrête.

« Tu y as pris goût ? » disait une voix dans sa tête.

« Non. »

« Ca te plaît, d'exercer quelque chose de grand, tu as le contrôle, Sammy. »

Il détestait quand sa conscience se montrait désobligeante. Et ça arrivait tout le temps. Il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas s'endormir, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence physique d'un homme dans sa chambre, qui n'était ni son frère, ni un ennuyé. Son cœur fit un bond, lorsqu'il reconnut _Luc Pellegrino_. Il était debout, les mains dans les poches au bout du lit. Comment avait-il réussi à se trouver ici ? Et si les autres venaient à le découvrir, ici-même ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? murmura t-il.

Ses yeux étaient si ouverts qu'il en avait mal ! Lucifer lui sourit et c'était une douce marque sur ce visage. Sam était conscient de l'atrocité de ses partisans, mais il comptait déjà perdre la partie et laisser Dean remporter le jeu. C'était bel et bien son unique motivation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu… ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions, Sammy.

« Sammy ? »

Il bougeait comme un reptile, pensait Sam, les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées et ses yeux perçants le déroutaient. Il les évitait, évidemment – oubliant qui il était, lui-même. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit, puis posa un genou au sol.

\- J'ai réuni tous tes fidèles, Sammy. On va trouver les petits amis de ton frère.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à tricher, pour le laisser remporter la partie.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? demanda t-il en penchant la tête, penaud.

Sam gardait le contrôle. Lucifer était séduisant, même trop.

\- Nous n'allons pas leur faire de mal, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est te ramener à nous.

\- Et Dean ?

\- Dean aussi, souffla t-il, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'apporter satisfaction, tu sais. C'est dans mes veines, maintenant. Ce besoin de te plaire, et de te rendre fier.

Sam fut perdu. Il n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de l'apparition de celui qu'il considéra comme l'ange déchu. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un de toute façon. L'homme approcha sa main pour toucher la peau de Sam qui eut un geste de recul.

\- Retourne dans notre monde, coupa Sam en s'éloignant de lui, avant qu'ils ne découvrent que tu es ici avec moi.

Lucifer était un homme très expressif, à l'instar de l'ange Castiel. Il observait la gestuelle fuyante de Sam et ça lui plaisait, car il savait que c'était en lui désormais. Il pouvait tenter de fuir, aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait : c'était terminé. L'un et l'autre étaient liés par la révélation, unis par l'oméga. Encore, Lucifer ressentait un puissant désir pour lui qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu rechercher dans sa triste existence mortelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sam ?

\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi, lâcha Sam en tournant la tête, maintenant _pars_.

Lucifer s'était relevé pour rejoindre Sam. Il s'assied, mais Sam ne préférait pas le regarder. Il leva une main pour caresser son visage : cette face qu'il avait tant voulue sans jamais savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

_\- Tu es magnifique. _

Sam se décida à le regarder.

\- Peut-être que tes hommes seront prêts à mourir pour toi, continua Lucifer en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, mais aucun ne mourra comme moi.

\- Je ne te demande pas de mourir, parvint-il à dire sans flancher.

\- J'aimerais que tu me le demandes.

\- _Pars_.

Lucifer avait rejoint sa bouche. A la grande surprise de Sam, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et il ferma les yeux.

_\- C'est un ordre ? _

Et il le repoussa dans la seconde, en le saisissant par le col.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, je l'ai vu, lorsque nous serons revenus Dean et moi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, murmura t-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- C'est faux !

Le ton montait, il rechercha le calme. Sam voyait bien à quel point l'autre regardait ses lèvres. Cette envie malsaine… Et contempler tant de désir chez _lui_ l'éveillait, malgré tout.

Il voulut le rejeter et qu'il disparaisse. Alors la main de Lucifer se posa entre ses cuisses, Sam resserrait sa poigne pour le garder à distance. L'expiration fut vaine.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair, c'est ça ? Questionna Lucifer sur un ton doucereux.

Sam profita. Il avait envie de le repousser tout autant qu'il prenait un franc plaisir à sentir une pression contre son corps. Il appréciait les gestes de son « ange », se disant qu'il était certainement le plus beau de tous. Cette pensée le dégoûtait profondément, mais elle lui semblait si vraie. Il portait bien son nom. Sans s'en rendre compte, il attirait le visage de son fidèle près de son cou. Il le couvrait de baisers. Il prit le temps de le goûter.

"_If I could just hide the sinner inside, and keep him denied – how sweet life would be. If I could be free, from the sinner in me. I'll never be a saint, that's not a picture that your memory paints. Not renowned for my patience, I'm not renowned for my restraint. But you're always around, you can always be found. To pick me up when I'm on the ground."_

Sam hésita à lui assener un baiser, parce qu'il en avait envie. Ca ressemblait à une hallucination, en plus. Il finit par lui en donner un, puissant. Il dévora ses lèvres, léchant sa chair. Lucifer l'avait attiré à lui tout en continuant de le caresser, il avait passé sa main sous ses vêtements, le plaisir s'intensifiait. Sam ne parvenait pas pour autant à le toucher lui, comme bloqué.

Il ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qui se passait, dans cette fichue réunion où sa vie était en danger ainsi que toutes les autres…

_\- Vas-y plus fort. _

Lucifer se délectait de la situation. C'était si facile, se disait-il en suivant les ordres de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul et unique _maître_. Sam poussa un genre de gémissement rauque. Les pores de sa peau se resserrèrent : le frisson fut intense. Lucifer rappela son visage au siens, pour qu'il puisse le regarder lui, en le saisissant par le bout du menton. En un coup de bassin, il se plaqua à Sam : et ce dernier en serrait les dents.

Il eut la conviction d'avoir été drogué, ouais. Fasciné par cette créature qui le touchait d'une façon merveilleuse. Leurs sexes se touchaient l'un et l'autre au travers de leurs habits, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Submergé par l'envie, Sam effectua de brusques va-et-vient, presque féroce.

\- Je t'apporterai tout ce que tu as toujours désiré, _Sam Winchester_.

Le plaisir fut démesuré, à la hauteur de sa démesure à lui, tous deux avaient besoin de plus – plus de chair, plus ! Jusqu'à l'overdose, et après. Lucifer expira chaudement à son oreille : c'était un son _particulier_, pensait Sam. Lucifer l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise, à son tour, brusquement il avait renversé leurs postures. Cet empressement ne cachait pas l'impatience pour les deux de se procurer quelques orgasmes.

Sam savait que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais il avait la nette impression que deux ailes ornaient le dos de son « trop » fidèle partisan. Elles étaient belles et immenses. Il cru voir quelques plumes se défaire, mais ça aussi c'était une hallucination. Toute cette mascarade était l'œuvre de son esprit pervers, maudit par un sommeil angoissé… Ou peut-être pas.

En réalité, Sam Winchester savait bel et bien que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre en cet instant précis était vrai.

Mieux valait faire semblant.

Leurs langues se liaient, se cherchaient et s'évitaient : de la pure mauvaise foi.

Si lointaine et si proche d'eux à la foi, la réunion des ennuyés était tout aussi vive que les inévitables échanges entre les opposés.

« On ne peut pas continuer, c'est de la folie, vous voyez bien ? »

« C'est de notre faute ! Qui a nommé cette fichue Milton ? C'est toi, numéro trois ? »

« _Arrêtons !_ Arrêtons. Nous agissons comme des humains ! »

« Au moins, nous ne nous ennuyons pas… »

Les créatures étaient toutes assises autour de la fameuse table où ils se souvenaient s'être souvent ennuyés entre eux. S'ils avaient pu faire la moue, ils l'auraient tous fait de bon cœur. Mais les affreux tubes étaient vides et impersonnels. Même le ton de leurs voix ne présageait aucunement la panique, et pourtant…

\- Récapitulons clairement la situation. La révélation délivrée par les joueurs a été difficile…

\- Et leurs fidèles ont décidé de les invoquer sur Terre, acheva un autre en croisant les bras, voilà une idée bien farfelue. Qui commandera le monde en leur absence ? Moi je ne sais pas jouer au jeu de Manichaeus, bien que j'en connaisse la moindre règle !

Il y eut un silence pesant, plus personne n'osa s'exprimer. Il n'y avait que le son du vide, latent et lent. Ils sombraient encore dans le vide parfait, sans forme et sans fond.

\- On pourrait étouffer le jeu, sans leur dire.

\- Etouffer le jeu ?

\- Nous avons marqué les anges et les démons de l'alpha et de l'oméga, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons les marquer, comment disent-ils déjà ?... Une malédiction ?

Leurs gros tubes semblaient vibrer d'excitation tandis qu'ils se frottaient les mains : d'autres étaient plus sceptiques, cependant.

\- Voilà qui serait fort divertissant, admit le numéro un.

\- _Alors_, chacun d'entre eux serait voué à disparaître et nous pourrions partir à la recherche d'autres joueurs ! La prochaine fois, tâchons de choisir des cibles plus simples qui ne risquent pas de nous filer entre les doigts comme ces fameux frères Winchester… Je m'en souviendrai !

\- Allons, nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot.

Ils réfléchissaient tous dans un genre de fausse plénitude.

\- Nous avons déjà eu recours à ce procédé, siffla l'un d'eux, mais c'était il y a si longtemps…

\- _La marque de Caïn_, murmura t- on.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

_« Une marque posée sur l'ange ou le démon, et ils mourront les uns après les autres pour laisser place à la partie suivante. »_

\- Attendez.

L'un d'eux se leva.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre cet homme, qui se fait appeler _Lucifer_, comme dans mon livre préféré. Il n'est pas comme les autres, vous l'avez remarqué ?

Personne n'osa répondre, mais oui effectivement, tout le monde avait bien remarqué.

\- Ne le marquons pas, et gardons-le pour la partie suivante.

\- Mais c'est un démon !

Les ennuyés avaient l'air contrariés.

\- Nous jouons depuis tant de siècles, tant de millénaires. L'avidité des hommes ne nous surprend plus, donnons au jeu une tournure nouvelle et donnons le pouvoir au Mal absolu !

\- Tout a l'air si amusant quand tu le dis, confia un ennuyé en se redressant, mais qu'en sera-t-il de la réalité ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, la séance était levée.

_« Gardons le silence, et laissons les frères Winchester reprendre leurs affaires, et s'ils venaient à retourner chez eux, veillons sur ce Lucifer. »_

Note de fin de chapitre : Je sais bien que les amateurs de sexe ont du lire beaucoup de chapitres pour avoir une scène un brin érotique. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la seule que je vous réserve. Sinon j'ai décidé de glisser une petite note pour vous indiquer les quatre morceaux/chansons qui ont été évoqués jusqu'ici. Quand la radio tombe dans le bain de Dean, c'est _Livin on prayer'_ de Bon Jovi. Le massacre du restaurant de Lucifer, c'est la sonate au clair de lune, de Beethoven (ça a été précisé, me semble t-il). Sur la route pour retrouver Crowley, Lucifer écoute _Someone like Jesus_ de New Model Army. Le départ de l'équipe de Dean jusqu'au bar de Bobby se fait aussi en musique, avec en fond Gimme danger d'Iggy &amp; The Stooges. Quant au texte qui accompagne l'instant entre Lucifer et Sam, c'est _The Sinner in Me _de Depeche Mode. J'ai toujours accordé une grande importance à la musique dans mes fictions en général, et comme Supernatural est blindé de très très TRES bonnes références, je me suis dit que j'étais tout à fait en droit de balancer mes petits classiques. Vous devriez les écouter, si vous ne connaissez pas. (Et franchement, j'aimerais bien que vous les connaissiez parce que c'est de la pure bombe, quand-même). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus, et que tout est à peu près fluide… Je suis assez déçu de ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews, je pense que j'en récolterai plus quand la fiction sera traduite en anglais, c'est dommage car je trouve que de toutes mes fictions, c'est certainement la plus avancée. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe, ou les fautes tout court parce que je ne me relis franchement pas, et j'ai souvent de l'inspiration la nuit très tôt le matin (vers cinq heures), ce qui fait que je suis parfois un peu fatigué…Bref, je vous remercie et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10** : Encore sur la route

Flagstaff, _the City of Seven Wonders_, _Dark Sky City_, AZ 136 539 habitants, tard dans la nuit.

Bobby Singer venait de passer le balai, d'un air un peu vide. Il n'aimait pas faire le ménage et ne faisait pas attention aux tas de poussière dans tous les coins qui s'étaient amassés au fil du temps. Il s'approcha d'une des tables : il y avait deux trois types qui s'endormaient, leurs mains serrant quelques pintes bien entamées. Il donna quelques coups, sans méchanceté aucune.

\- Eh…

Ils s'éveillèrent en reniflant, indignés.

_\- Bobby !_

\- Il est trois heures du matin, vous dégagez. A demain !

\- Putain Bobby…Laisse-nous dormir !

\- C'n'est pas une auberge ici, j'aimerais bien pioncer, moi aussi.

\- Ca t'empêche de dormir ? T'as qu'à venir avec nous !

Ils se plaignaient mais rassemblaient leurs affaires en terminant le reste de leurs bières. Bobby attendait, accoudé au comptoir. Il tendit le bras pour achever son verre de whisky, une bouteille de Clan Campbell avait attendu trop longtemps et avait bien pris la poussière. Il accompagna les clients retardataires jusqu'aux portes du bar : la nuit avait bien enveloppé sa rue, pauvre en réverbères. Heureusement, les pauvres gars habitaient à quelques rues.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ? demanda Bobby en prenant conscience de l'obscurité presque oppressante.

\- Mais non Bobby, allez ! Va te coucher ! Embrasse le whisky pour nous.

Il resta à l'antre de la porte pour les surveiller, ils prenaient le bon chemin, ouais. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, à clef et passa une main extenuée à sa nuque. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, passant un dernier coup pour faire disparaître les boissons renversées et étouffa un long bâillement. Ellen ne l'avait toujours pas appelée, pourtant il lui avait fait jurer de lui donner des nouvelles. Cette pensée l'agaçait, alors il pensait qu'il valait mieux se coucher. Mais à peine avait-il éteint les éclairages aux néons à l'intérieur de son bar que quelque chose de louche arrivait, encore. Il se tourna vers les volets : ils laissaient filtrer la lumière : une lumière très forte, probablement les pleins phares d'une voiture qui était venue se garer juste devant. Mais la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte, elle restait toujours aussi forte et parvenait même à l'aveugler. Il entendit quelques pas.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés ?

Pourtant, le téléphone n'avait pas sonné…

Après avoir fait un détour derrière le comptoir pour s'armer d'un modeste revolver de la marque _Colt_, Bobby marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit doucement.

_« T'es gonflé de nous accueillir comme ça, tu sais. »_

John Winchester fut le premier à se présenter à lui, et à lui passer sous le nez. Bobby haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es déjà là ? s'étonna Bobby en déposant l'arme, tu viens vraiment de Las Vegas ?

_\- Ouais, regarde !_

L'homme désigna les nouveaux venus : Anna Milton et …

\- Castiel ! souffla Bobby, abasourdi.

Il l'observa comme s'il était revenu du royaume des morts, puis lança un regard fou à John, qui se servait déjà _(encore)_ un verre de whisky (encore et toujours).

\- Tu avais raison, alors…

Bobby n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin, il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Elle s'était avancée vers lui pour lui présenter sa main.

\- _Anna Milton._

\- Elle…

\- C'est une élue, elle aussi, acheva Castiel en hochant la tête.

\- Tu prendras bien un verre, Castiel ?

L'attitude toute nouvelle de John Winchester à son égard le perturbait – mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Je ne bois toujours pas, depuis notre départ de Las Vegas.

John Winchester regretta grandement l'incompréhension de Castiel face à ses sarcasmes et à son ironie.

_\- Anna ? _

Il désigna la bouteille, elle refusa poliment.

\- Vous devez être épuisés, dit Bobby en croisant les bras.

\- _Pas vraiment_, répondit John.

En réalité, aucun n'était épuisé : ce ne sont pas des choses aisées pour les démons et les anges de ressentir les futilités de l'être humain. Et pourtant, ils avaient tous partagé l'existence des mortels. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Anna se demanda si les anges pouvaient mourir. Elle ressentit une intense sensation de vide avant de laisser Castiel lui passer devant pour s'asseoir au comptoir.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé quand t'es allé le chercher, dit Bobby à John Winchester.

Enfin, il effectua un petit signe de tête : il parlait de Castiel.

« Un gars a appelé tout à l'heure, vers vingt-deux heures. Au début j'ai cru que c'était une blague, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce bordel qui nous tombe dessus est parfaitement cohérent… Même cet appel. »

\- Qui ? demanda aussitôt John en avalant quelques gorgées de l'excellent scotch de Bobby.

Son scotch était toujours excellent, en plus.

\- Il m'a donné un nom tellement con, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le siens !... Ca ne te dira rien, non ?

Et il glissa une main dans sa poche pour en tirer un papier. Le nom y avait été rapidement griffonné, accompagné de quelques notes supplémentaires.

_« Balthazar »_ lut John à voix haute.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler, dit Bobby en se tournant vers Castiel, tu le connais ce type ? Il a même dit qu'il avait débarqué de France dans la journée pour des affaires...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Castiel, ce nom ne me dit vraiment rien…

Bobby poussa un soupir. Sa voix lui revenait clairement en tête…

_« Oh, Bobby ! Bobby Singer ! Je sais que tu vas comprendre ce que je vais dire. Ta petite vie a été bouleversée il y a deux jours, c'est fou ! C'est fou comme le monde est plat, en réalité et comme tout le monde s'amuse à lui donner du relief, tu ne crois pas ? »_

\- Il a dit des conneries, balança Bobby.

_« Mais Bobby, j'ai retrouvé un homme ici à Phoenix. Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, surtout – mais cet homme porte un étrange surnom, un peu comme moi. Lucifer ! De quoi t'empêcher de dormir. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être une fillette, je te visualise bien : toi et ta barbe imposante ! »_

\- Il a parlé d'un certain Lucifer.

_« Lucifer tient à rassembler les élus. Il dit qu'il faut qu'on se réunisse, et il a parlé de ces mecs, tu les connais ? Ils portent des noms moins cons que le miens… »_

\- Ils veulent réunir ceux qui ont reçu la révélation récemment, et il veut qu'on retrouve Dean et Sam. Qu'on les ramène ici.

Anna retint son souffle. Elle saisit la main de Castiel dans l'urgence et la secoua sans attendre. John affichait un air grave et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- C'est l'homme qu'il nous faut, dit-elle, c'est lui ! Ils savent déjà comment faire revenir Sam et Dean, nous avons du retard…

\- Et si c'était un piège ? demanda Bobby, et si on se trompait ? Nous sommes dans un jeu, ne l'oublions pas. Et nous sommes les pions de Dean et Sam.

\- _Je les connais_, coupa Castiel, aucun d'eux ne voudrait faire de nous leurs pions.

Il accorda un regard à John.

\- Ce sont tes fils, ajouta t-il.

\- Je sais.

_\- Ecoutez… _

Anna s'était redressée : elle se tordait les doigts d'angoisse.

\- Cet homme est le dernier serviteur de la lumière, dit-elle, nous devons le retrouver. Il nous mènera aux hommes de Sam, dans la foulée. Souvenez-vous ce que j'ai dit. _Au dix-neuvième jour, les serviteurs feront couler leur sang, alors le créateur et le destructeur jailliront dans notre monde._

Castiel dévisagea longuement Anna, ses cheveux roux et son visage qui semblait en souffrance. Elle en savait plus qu'eux, certainement. Il existant sans doute une différence entre les élus.

\- Si nous voulons vraiment libérer Dean et Sam, nous devons collaborer avec nos ennemis… Je vous en supplie, faites-moi confiance.

\- Tu dis qu'il est à Phoenix ? reprit John en s'adressant à Bobby.

Ce dernier repensait encore à la voix de Balthazar.

_« Nous vous attendons à Phoenix. Ne tardez pas trop, ces types sont louches. »_

\- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, fit remarquer Anna, nous pourrions nous y rendre demain ?

\- Il a même donné une adresse.

John examina de nouveau le petit papier. Il y avait le nom du cabaret_ Centerfold's. _Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : un cabaret… _Pff !_

\- Ce Balthazar m'a l'air franchement français pour nous donner rendez-vous là-dedans.

Bobby ne retint pas ce profond soupir qui lui titillait depuis quelques minutes, à l'évocation de ce Balthazar.

\- Je dois aller faire le plein, commenta Bobby, on part dans mon truck, de toute façon le cabaret ouvrira le soir, seulement…

\- Alors vous êtes sûrs de vous ? demanda Castiel.

John ne répondit pas et se contenta d'inspirer profondément. Non, il n'était pas sûr, et à part la petite Milton, personne n'avait l'air particulièrement ravi du voyage.

\- Tout ce que je veux, dit le père, c'est sauver mes fils.

Castiel ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il resta assis dans le fauteuil, John Winchester quitta la pièce en compagnie de Bobby pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à son truck et pour le remplir d'essence. Quant à Anna, elle semblait s'être assoupie, les yeux clos, étendue à moitié sur le petit sofa plein de trous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Il pensait trop : son esprit faisait des siennes. Il inspirait, expirait, profondément. Il se sentit un peu honteux de se réfugier ainsi dans les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il avait été avant de devenir un ange. C'était difficile car tout était entouré d'un genre de halo. L'impression de faim, le froid et la terreur. Tout s'était évanoui, lorsque la connaissance était venue à lui et lui avait serré la main de force.

Il repensait à sa vie morne, aux choses sans importance. Et à ce qui avait réussi, un jour – à lui donner du relief. C'était à cette époque-là…

Il revoyait clairement Dean et son sourire, sa gestuelle et ses manies. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en flashes, tandis que l'essence emplissait le moteur de la caisse de Bobby. Le temps s'arrêtait pour lui, et il continuait de courir pour tous les autres.

Castiel se souvenait de l'intense froideur de John Winchester et de l'absence d'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais pu rencontrer. Il repensait aussi au goût des lèvres de ce fils perdu, et à tout le bien qu'elles savaient donner. Il se crispa, touchant le canapé en un geste brusque. Dean Winchester avait été le seul homme.

Il restait le seul.

Le destin avait voulu qu'il devienne plus encore.

La douce ironie emportait Castiel. Sa mémoire le dominait, le méprisait. Il se laissa faire. Ses pensées le conduisaient jusqu'aux nuits passées à ses côtés, et lorsqu'il le prenait contre lui, la fadeur du reste lui sautait aux yeux. Son odeur lui était revenue et sa voix grave aussi.

_« Cas »_

Castiel l'assoupi rêvait, à moitié conscient (sa nature d'ange le protégeait de la fatigue mais pas de la nostalgie, et moins encore de cette obsession qui portait le nom de Dean.) Il entrouvrit les yeux, extenué de penser. Son corps était en éveil alors qu'Anna était toujours « _endormie_ ». A quoi pensait-elle ?

Les deux autres étaient revenus à l'instant, il garda les pans de son manteau contre lui.

Il ressentit le manque, l'horreur de ne pas l'avoir, plus que toute chose. Son regard s'assombrit.

\- Ce putain de club n'attend que nous, annonça Bobby en remettant sa casquette en place.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11** : Ultraviolence

Phoenix, dit _« Arizona's urban heart »,_ in the Valley of the Sun, 1 445 632 habitants, à l'ouverture du cabaret _Centerfold's_.

Les danseuses du cabaret Centerfold's sortaient le grand jeu tous les soirs. Phoenix se transformait en brasier. Les hommes (et les femmes) dépensaient parfois des fortunes. Les billets se glissaient entre quelques ficelles, les cuisses claquaient, les bas-résilles prenaient les chairs glorieuses des mets-humains. Ca criait, ça fumait – ça buvait ! Les baccantes étaient attirantes. Les barres de pole dance se reflétaient aux éclairages fous.

Bobby s'était garé sur le parking en poussant un juron (les autres voitures étaient mal garées, disait-il). Ils n'avaient plus qu'à percer ce monde, pensait Castiel en découvrant les femmes dévêtues qui sortaient fumer quelques cigarettes.

\- Où est ce gars ? demanda Bobby en grognant, ca ne va pas être facile de le trouver, ça m'a l'air blindé !...

A l'entrée, un homme inspectait les sacs. Il était seul et gardait une petite lampe dans sa main gauche. A l'arrivée des quatre individus, il se redressa.

\- Vos sacs.

\- Nous n'en avons pas, fit remarquer John en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que vous en auriez. Je suis navré !

_\- Balthazar ? _

Bobby aurait reconnu cette fichue voix entre toutes ! Il leur sourit, hocha la tête en lançant un regard appuyé à Anna.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, répliqua t-il en balançant la lampe, je ne vous attendais presque plus.

\- C'est de votre faute, répondit John, vous auriez pu nous donner rendez-vous ailleurs. Ce fichu endroit n'est pas ouvert le jour.

Balthazar inspira profondément, les yeux grandement ouverts.

\- Vous savez, Lucifer a insisté pour qu'on se retrouve ici. Je n'avais pas envie de le contrarier. _Ce gars est…_

Il n'eut pas les mots.

\- Il m'a menacé, reprit-il, oh j'en avais rien à foutre. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Ils étaient à trois sur moi. Mais vous avez de la chance, les copains de Lulu ne sont pas encore revenus de leur petit voyage.

\- _Lulu_, répéta Castiel en un souffle.

_« Entrez à l'intérieur, vite. Profitons-en. »_

Et il se dirigea vers la façade illuminée par les néons rouges et bleus. Les autres le suivirent, après s'être lancé quelques regards interrogateurs. Maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé leur homme, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus, si ce n'est lui faire confiance ? Et pourtant, quelque chose interpelait Bobby. Ce gars-là n'était pas net. Il savait les reconnaître pour ne jamais avoir été net, de toute son existence !

John Winchester ne fut pas surpris par l'intérieur du cabaret. Il avait traîné les clubs de strip-tease – mais ce n'était pas le cas de Castiel. Il ne réagit pas aux salutations chaleureuses des serveuses et encore moins aux danses délurées sur les comptoirs du bar. Il observa les rangées de flammes rosies. Il faisait tellement chaud là-dedans…

"_A cinq heures cinquante-cinq, awake with open eyes, a drift upon the night and miles away from land."_

Une des danseuses portait le nom de Ruby, ouais… Comme la pierre. C'était un visage androgyne, avec une bouche épaisse et des yeux noirs. Pourtant ce soir, Ruby ne dansait pas. Un client lui avait offert un verre (et beaucoup de billets) et le patron surveillait l'affaire de très près.

_« Tire-lui un paquet de thune, il a l'air fou de toi. Fais pas la conne, Ruby, je sais que t'aimes pas ça, mais si tu dois aller plus loin, vas-y. Il te bouffe pratiquement dans la main… Profites-en! »_

Le martini était exquis, comme celui de la veille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au moment ou lui et ses gars étaient venus… Ils n'avaient pas cherché à la toucher, ils ne lui avaient même pas demandé de danser autour de la barre ou de la lécher. C'était très curieux…

\- Je suis un peu perdue, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de martini.

\- Je ne crois pas, lui avait-on répondu.

Elle regardait le « _client_ » droit dans les yeux. Oh, bien-sûr, ce n'était pas un client, mais elle devait rester tranquille et continuer à berner son enfoiré de patron.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher. Mais je ne savais pas quel nom tu te traînais. Où sont tes copains ?

\- Tu parles des trois affreux ?

Elle hocha la tête, oui elle parlait bien d'eux.

\- Ils sont partis chercher des amis, chacun de leur côté. Je te rassure, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps !

Elle croisa les bras. Ce type était clairement beau.

\- On m'a toujours dit que je finirai mal, balança t- elle, et me voilà à discuter avec le Diable en personne dans un cabaret.

Lucifer poussa un rire discret en se pinçant les lèvres. Il lança un regard au loin.

\- Monsieur l'patron nous fixe de loin.

\- Il a bien raison, répondit-elle, c'est la dernière fois qu'il me voit ici.

Et elle esquissa un large sourire à son tour en terminant son verre, d'un trait. Quelle descente !

\- Aux Enfers, tout est permis, dit Lucifer en se penchant vers elle.

Ruby retint son souffle. L'envoûtement était complet. L'une des serveuses était revenue avec deux autres verres.

\- Tu veux me saouler ? demanda Ruby, faussement choquée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, signala Lucifer.

La danseuse fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ?

\- C'est moi.

Ruby eut un mouvement de recul. Qui était cette nana ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ici, son visage de paumée ne lui disait rien.

\- C'est moi qui offre, reprit la serveuse.

\- D'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ?

Ruby se redressa en douceur et se pencha en sa direction. La jeune femme ne recula pas, très peu impressionnée par les attitudes félines de la danseuse.

\- Nous avons été invités, répondit-elle.

_\- On se calme, Ruby. _

C'était Lucifer qui avait parlé : et il avait l'air ravi. Il regardait tout autour, comme un enfant surexcité à l'idée de recevoir ses jouets.

\- Où sont tes copains ? demanda t-il en regardant la « _serveuse_ ».

La serveuse leva le bras en direction des trois hommes : Bobby Singer avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, ainsi que la casquette sur la tête. John Winchester avait eu le temps de se faire servir un grand verre de whisky tandis que Castiel s'avançait, droit dans son trench. Parfois, ses yeux se perdaient vers quelques décolletés échancrés, et ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose.

Il y eut un silence couvert par le rock endiablé et percutant qui sortait des enceintes. Ruby s'écarta des nouveaux pour s'approcher de son coéquipier en qui elle éprouvait une confiance aveugle qu'elle ne parvenait à justifier.

\- Tu dois te sentir bien mieux avec les tiens, fit remarquer Lucifer en pointant du doigt Balthazar.

Il lui répondit par un sourire tranchant.

_\- Où sont vos hommes ? _demanda Anna en déposant sagement le plateau.

Le grand Lucifer lui accordait de longs regards appuyés. Ruby lança un regard noir à la jeune femme : il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part.

\- Ruby n'est pas un homme, lui dit-il, mais elle est de mon côté. Crowley est parti _s'occuper_ de Balthazar.

\- Comment ?...

Castiel tourna la tête vers le dénommé Balthazar : son visage avait changé, en fait ce n'était pas le même homme du tout – et cet homme-là, il l'avait déjà vu. Comment avait-il pu ? Il eut un geste de recul, Bobby poussa un jura encore et John Winchester resta choqué.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Gabriel, mais Castiel m'a déjà rencontré à Las Vegas, il aurait commencé à poser tout un tas de questions inutiles !

\- Où est Balthazar ? demanda brusquement John, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- On ne va rien lui faire, si ça peut te rassurer, _Johnny_.

Castiel ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de Gabriel. C'était bien lui qu'il avait tenté de sauver en vain. Un démon? Cela paraissait si invraisemblable.

\- Il nous a donné rendez-vous ici, reprit John.

Lucifer se retenait de rire (et c'était flagrant). Il lança un regard complice à Gabriel.

\- Vous y croyez encore ? demanda t-il abasourdi, c'était lui aussi !

\- Alors, pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Anna, pourquoi nous avoir piégés ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été piégés, dit-on.

Ils se retournèrent cette fois, tous en un seul mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Le véritable Balthazar leur apparut, portant une veste échancrée qui laissait voir un peu de torse. Son air arrogant lui allait presque bien. Ruby s'assied doucement pour boire un dans un des verres apportés par Anna. Elle scruta la femme qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et croisa ses belles jambes.

\- Où est Crowley ? demanda subitement Lucifer.

Ce dernier tâtait un long cigare entre ses doigts, surgissant derrière Balthazar.

\- Il m'en a proposé, ils viennent de Havane, me semble t-il.

Crowley se pencha en avant pour les humer, il ferma les yeux.

« _Exquis_. » siffla t-il.

Bobby dévisageait ce type aux mille visages.

\- Je suis désolé Lucy, murmura Crowley, je n'ai pas pu résister !

\- Au moins, nous avons ce que nous cherchions. Nous sommes enfin réunis !

\- J'ai toujours détesté les réunions de famille, siffla Gabriel à l'oreille de Castiel.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- La question est « comment » ? reprit Lucifer en tapant dans les mains, comment sortir nos petits de prison ?

Cette fois, John Winchester ne le quitta pas des yeux.

"_Soon the morning will arrive, can I begin another day? Whilst this old day is still alive, refusing to be put away."_

Le regard de Lucifer était un brasier, où les cendres virevoltaient paisiblement.

\- Le rituel aura lieu dans deux jours, coupa Anna Milton en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'un seul démon, _au dix-neuvième jour, les serviteurs feront couler leur sang, alors le créateur et le destructeur jailliront dans notre monde._

Crowley poussa brusquement Balthazar vers les _anges_, pour s'installer aux côtés de Ruby.

"_Again, and again, and again, and again."_

\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, murmura Lucifer au cœur des basses et des exclamations tout autour. On secoue les petits drapeaux blancs pour l'instant, mais dans deux jours, quand les frères seront revenus…

_« La partie reprendra son cours. »_

A cet instant, Castiel sut que quelque chose d'atroce allait être commis. Mais il voyait la détresse de John Winchester, à côté de lui et ressentait son angoisse. Lui qui avait été fait ange n'en demeurait pas moins humain, sûrement plus humain qu'avant.

« On ne peut user du mal pour faire le bien, ni de mal pour la lumière. »

"_Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the Devil and he will flee from you. Come close to God, and He will come close to you."_ James 4:7, 8.

\- Vous me suivez ?

Anna Milton fut la plus enjouée des anges. Elle avait même insisté pour serrer la main de Lucifer, sa poigne était impressionnante. Elle retint son souffle une seconde une seule, puis ce fut terminé.

_(Cf: Charlotte Gainsbourg – 5 :55 –Metronomy remix-)_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12** : Loin des Dieux, loin du cœur

_L'heure de l'entracte avait sonnée, à Nulle-Part._

Dean pensait devenir fou. Plus le temps passait, plus il éprouvait l'urgence de se confier à Sam, en-dehors du jeu. Mais à chaque fois qu'un nouvel entracte avait lieu, les deux frères se séparaient. Chacun allait dans sa suite, loin de son univers.

Mais il avait bel et bien eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, dans la précipitation.

_« Fais attention. Ils ont peut-être changé d'avis, mais ils pourraient bien se foutre de notre gueule, Sam… »_

Depuis le fameux incident, où le jeu avait bien failli se terminer, les ennuyés se montraient distants. Ils parlaient moins et le whisky en service s'amoindrissait et devenait moins bon (à moins que ce ne fût qu'une impression). En réalité, Dean peinait à croire que les grands ennuyés aient pu prendre de tels risques. Le risque n'était plus ! C'était devenu un danger. Les deux équipes étaient unies, l'une à l'autre – et leur but était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Les Winchesters allaient être libérés à l'issue de cette cérémonie et personne ne semblait en mesure de l'arrêter.

Oh non ce n'était pas clair…

Quelque chose grondait…

En son cœur, Dean osait espérer que ce n'était que son estomac qui réclamait plus de tartes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa suite pour s'enfermer machinalement, il peina à réaliser que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur – et que ce _quelqu'un_ portait un trench.

Il recula contre la porte, et les ennuyés qui l'accompagnaient se regardèrent, alarmés.

\- Monsieur Winchester ?

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien ! Rien, j'ai… J'ai besoin d'être seul !

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'anormal dans votre suite ? lui demanda t- on.

\- Laissez-moi seul ! s'exclama t-il, plus fort et plus déterminé.

Après de longues secondes, Dean parvint enfin à retrouver un souffle convenable et ce malgré son pouls tout emballé. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel, toujours ici, les bras le longs du corps.

\- Tu es cinglé, ajouta Dean en le pointant du doigt, comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Tu imagines, s'ils t'avaient vu ?

Il vérifia que l'ange ne lui avait pas dérobée quelques tartes mais elles étaient intactes et Castiel ne l'avait jamais habitué à quelconque forme de « vol ».

\- Comment ? répéta Dean.

_« C'est une longue histoire. »_

L'histoire n'était pas si longue, en vérité. Castiel n'avait pas envie de la raconter à Dean, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui.

\- _Ecoute, Dean_. Tu es venu me voir, la dernière fois et… Et tu m'as demandé de te libérer, toi et Sam.

\- Oui, c'était il y a deux jours, je ne suis pas idiot.

Les murmures de Castiel étaient les mêmes, il semblait en meilleure forme après ce court séjour à l'hôpital. Dean évalua sa silhouette et sa face.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Lucifer est enchanté à l'idée de retrouver Sam. Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer pour le laisser emporter la partie.

\- Le jeu s'arrêtera quand nous seront libres, rectifia Dean.

\- _Tu en es si sûr ?_ demanda lentement Castiel, en séparant chaque syllabe.

\- Tu es venu me voir pour me demander de rester ici, enfermé pour toujours ? A vous manipuler comme des pions et à m'occuper de tout ce bordel sur Terre ? _Cas_, t'es bien placé pour savoir à quel point ce bordel m'emmerde ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, d'accord ? Je suis déjà dépassé… Et ça ne fait que deux jours ! _Deux putains de jours !_

Castiel ne bougea pas, Dean n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus pour se servir un verre. Une petite angoisse montait : il avait peur qu'on les surprenne, que les ennuyés écoutent aux portes. Et s'ils l'avaient prévu ? Et si Castiel était aussi dans le coup ? La paranoïa lui mangeait dans la main, et ça piquait.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, conclut Castiel, mais tu dois le faire pour ton frère, pour ton père.

\- Mon père se soucie enfin de moi, maintenant que je suis parti.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de boire le scotch d'un trait.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, fit remarquer Dean, comment as-tu pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Tes ailes te permettent-elles vraiment de voler si loin ?

Il croisa les bras, le regard dur et froid. Ils se dévisagèrent, rien ne changeait. Castiel ne pouvait pas répondre, pas après ce qui s'était passé – pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour le voir de ses propres yeux. Il poussa un long soupir.

_« T'as l'air plus paumé que tes copains. »_

Une heure auparavant, au Centerfold's, Castiel avait été très surpris du comportement de Crowley le concernant, _lui_. Il lui avait proposé un cigare (qui venait de Havane !) et quelques verres qu'il avait poliment refusé. La musique était toujours enjouée, et ses tentatives de fuite avaient échouées. Ce prêtre de pacotille venait-il vraiment de lui parler ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

_« Encore plus paumé que je ne le pensais ! »_ ajouta t-il en lui souriant.

Castiel ne lui regardait pas. Il n'avait pas envie que leurs yeux se croisent – ces yeux noirs et différents.

\- Tu n'es pas si différent de Lucifer, continua Crowley.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Le ton de la voix de Castiel n'avait jamais été plus froid, plus agacé.

\- Les démons sont exactement ce qu'ils paraissent, siffla Castiel en tournant la tête vers lui cette fois, prêt à l'affronter, tout ce que vous cherchez, _c'est la discorde_.

\- De très belles paroles, _Cassy_.

Il plissa les yeux en observant attentivement la fumée qui s'élevait de son cigare.

\- Je disais, tu n'es pas différent de Lucifer, en fait je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

_\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Il est obsédé par un Winchester, lui aussi.

Castiel eut un geste de recul.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de t'éloigner, j'entends toujours ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête !

Cette fois, ils ne bougèrent plus, tout à fait figés l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je peux te filer un coup de main, si tu veux, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Lucifer a rendu visite à Sammy, l'autre nuit.

Il faillit trembler d'appréhension. Ainsi son futur ennemi était-il à ce point puissant ?

_« Alors, il sait où sont Sam et Dean. »_ pensa t-il.

\- Non, répondit Crowley à voix haute, en fait c'est Sam qui l'a guidé jusqu'à lui, _malgré lui_. Vous êtes des anges, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il se sentait prisonnier et faisait son possible pour ne pas penser.

\- Nous sommes tous capables de le faire, ces petits tours de magie. Mais Lucy a l'air bien plus calé que nous… C'est injuste, je sais. Mais je peux t'apprendre à le faire, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je pourrai voir Dean ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

_\- Bien-sûr._

\- Je ne pourrai pas le ramener directement ? demanda Castiel, nous pourrions éviter la cérémonie.

_« La petite Milton a l'air sûr d'elle, presque autant que Lucifer. C'est une prophétie, libre à toi de vouloir la briser. Mais si j'étais toi, je patienterai quelques jours. Ce n'est pas long ! Attends un peu, et tu n'auras pas besoin de serrer la main d'un démon.»_

Mais il avait besoin de lui parler, _maintenant_.

La main de Crowley s'était présentée naturellement. Castiel regardait autour. Le cabaret était presque vide, le soleil allait se lever. Il était cinq heures cinquante-cinq.

\- Je te demanderai simplement de garder un œil sur un de mes copains, d'accord ?

Castiel le regardait avec un léger dégoût.

_\- Qui ?_

\- Gabriel. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance…

Il s'interrompit.

\- _Oh, si_, c'est ça. Je n'ai pas confiance.

Et il lui sourit.

\- Il ne doit pas approcher Sam de trop près, c'est tout ce que je te demanderai de faire, quand les frères seront libres. C'est d'accord ?

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas accomplir de pacte, mais le jeu était en suspend. Pour l'instant, les deux équipes ne faisaient qu'un et ça n'allait pas durer. Il retint sa respiration en sentant les doigts de Crowley empoigner sa main à lui. Il avait l'air ravi.

_Non_, Castiel ne ressentit pas le besoin pour rien au monde de se confier à Dean au sujet de Crowley.

D'ailleurs, il était surpris qu'il ne sache rien.

_Dieu ne voit pas tout._

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, comment as-tu pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Tes ailes te permettent-elles vraiment de voler si loin ? »

\- Ca n'a aucune importance, _Dean_.

L'ange fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Ils complotent quelque chose, _tous_. J'ai peur pour vous. Ils sont prêts à tout pour vous ramener, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous attend, tous les deux, tu y as pensé ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Dans deux jours, nos sangs couleront, et c'est peut-être le sang de ton frère, et le tiens qui couleront le plus…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, répondit sèchement Dean.

« Ne mens pas à un ange, Dean. Surtout quand il s'agit de ton ange, à toi. »

Sa réponse avait été brutale. Dean le dévisagea, encore (_pour changer_).

\- Je suis venu te mettre en garde.

_\- J'ai bien entendu. _

Castiel remarqua qu'il venait de baisser les yeux. C'était rare de sa part.

\- Tu peux encore les arrêter, ajouta t-il.

\- Je ne les arrêterai pas, Cas.

Et il retint son souffle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je préfère me jeter dans le néant plutôt que de rester _ici_.

\- Ne fais pas ça…

\- Alors quoi ? Je reviendrai. Le rituel aura lieu.

Castiel poussa un long soupir. Les veines à ses mains gonflèrent, il serra le poing et porta un coup brutal au visage de Dean. La silhouette vacilla tandis que Castiel s'avançait déjà pour lui assener un autre coup, plus brutal cette fois. Ce dernier glissa une main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- _Souviens-toi_, murmura Castiel, s'ils viennent, c'est fichu pour tout le monde.

Il lui assena une violente morsure, l'ange recula en retenant une exclamation de surprise. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Dean l'avait immobilisé au mur et avait calé le satin bleu de sa cravate entre ses doigts, prêt à l'étouffer si c'était nécessaire.

\- Tu veux ma place c'est ça ? demanda Dean entre ses dents, déçu d'avoir suivi un mirage toute ta vie pour ne pas l'incarner par la suite ?

Il serra légèrement, le souffle de Castiel était plus faible.

_\- Ne fais pas ça. _

Dean cessa, mais l'étreinte était toujours vive. Leurs faces furent plus proches.

\- _Dans deux jours_, les anges set les démons vous libéreront. Quand tu commenceras à regretter cette prison dorée, tu sauras où me trouver pour pleurer, Dean.

Et il lui assena un puissant coup de poing – mais l'image de Castiel s'était effacée. Ses phalanges implosèrent contre le mur, et il entendait des pas se diriger vers sa suite, dans le couloir. Il étouffa un cri de rage en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, _Monsieur Wi…_

\- Fermez vos sales gueules et déguerpissez !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**: _The Storm_

"_To all that is chaotic in you, let there come silence. Let there be a calming of the clamoring, a stilling of the voices that have laid their claim on you, that have made their home in you, that go with you even to the holy places but will not let you rest, will not let you hear your life with wholeness or feel the grace that fashioned you." _

Bien évidemment, Dean n'avait rien dit à Sam concernant la venue de Castiel. Il se demanda une seconde si les gars de Sam avaient aussi cette capacité, et si tous les anges et les démons étaient capables d'entrer à nulle-part, lorsque l'envie leur prenait. Cette idée le dérangea. Il aurait voulu lui en parler, se disait-il en prenant place dans la salle de jeu face à son frère qui avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Ses mâchoires vibraient.

\- Le jeu va reprendre, messieurs.

\- Sam…

Mais le chuchotement avait été entendu. Les ennuyés se tournèrent vers eux, leurs gros tubes menaçants étaient plus effrayants que jamais.

_\- Monsieur Winchester ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

\- Tout va bien.

Ce fut pesant. Les tubes ne bougèrent pas, puis les ennuyés regagnèrent leur « salle de contrôle », juste derrière les vitres teintées.

_\- Sam, ça fait deux jours…_

_\- Je suis au courant, oui…_

_« Que le jeu reprenne ! »_

Le petit globe d'omniscience luisait silencieusement. Dean fut le premier à se pencher, pour débuter la partie - il n'y eut pas un bruit, puis un jet de lumière surgit de la sphère et emplit la salle de jeu. L'instant fut bref, les ennuyés n'eurent le temps de constater ce qui était en train de se passer. L'aveuglante lueur pénétra nulle-part, dévastatrice : elle souffla Sam en premier, puis Dean suivit. Ils fermèrent brusquement les yeux, éblouis à souhait.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?...

"_Let what distracts you cease, let what divides you cease. Let there come an end to what diminishes and demeans, and let depart all that keeps you in its cage. Let there be an opening into the quiet that lies beneath the chaos, where you find the peace you did not think possible and see what shimmers within the storm."_

Sam avait froid. Enfin il pensait avoir froid. Il savait que tout ça, ce n'était qu'un épanchement de l'âme, encore. Maintenant qu'il était mort, tout semblait moins réel, quand le souffle n'y est plus c'est beaucoup moins intéressant. Où était Dean ? Le jeu lui faisait voir et faire tant de choses et commettre tant d'erreurs en si peu de temps.

_« Dean, je suis désolé… »_

Il ressentit le souffle de la mort pour de vrai cette fois. Ce n'était pas une rafale de balles et de la poudre qui s'échappe dans l'air. C'était plus que ça, c'était mieux : c'était cent fois plus viscéral : en fait, c'était l'image qu'il avait toujours eu de la naissance.

Il toussa, l'air entra à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Sam fût en vie. _C'était atroce !_

L'homme était revenu à lui : il se tenait la gorge, une sensation de sable le lançait. Comme si ses sens avaient été bloqués par cette fichue trachée, il tentait de cracher, de rejeter le mal à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne sortit, à part quelques glaires. Il se tourna sur le côté, il ne parvenait pas à voir, tout était flou. Il ressentit la faiblesse, la vraie. Il leva son bras, dans l'espoir de peut-être toucher son frère près de lui mais il croyait être seul… C'est alors qu'au loin, quelques voix résonnèrent, en lui à la manière d'un troupeau de tambours tournés vers lui. Il n'arriva pas à parler, à émettre le moindre son. Il ne ressentait plus la légèreté qui avait été sienne, dans les jours suivants son décès…Il sentait qu'on le touchait, c'était une poigne d'homme. On lui tenait la main, en plissant les yeux, il allait certainement découvrir son frère…

_\- Sam… _

Sa voix avait changée ? Il tenta par tous les moyens de se redresser, mais c'était impossible. Jamais il n'avait été à ce point vide.

\- Il est encore fragile, dit la voix.

(Il entendait très mal.)

\- On ne revient pas d'entre les morts tous les jours, dit-on plus loin.

\- Laissez-lui de l'air.

Il garda les yeux fermés, il entendait des suffocations à côté et des exclamations – comme quelqu'un qui souffre, ou qui s'éveille après une lourde anesthésie. C'est à ce moment-là que Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Et s'ils avaient découvert les tricheries ? C'était sûrement ça, _le chaos… _

\- Dean…

Il avait réussi à prononcer son nom. Il le chercha : sa vue semblait s'améliorer, il fallait laisser faire le temps, mais il n'en avait pas, il n'en avait plus.

\- Dean, ça va aller…

Sa voix était toute craquelée.

_« Combien de fois faudra t-il mourir, encore ? J'aimerais qu'on me réponde… »_

Dans la même pièce, au même instant, Castiel contemplait les deux frères étendus sur les lits de la chambre mal décorée, dans cet hôtel particulièrement miteux dégoté par Crowley. _Anna Milton_ venait de fermer l'imposant grimoire dans lequel avaient figuré les nombreuses incantations en latin. Elle était toute éprouvée et remettait ses cheveux en place en posant les yeux pour la première fois sur les maîtres du jeu dont on lui avait tant parlé. Ils étaient beaux, pensait-elle en s'attardant sur le visage de Dean. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur était malmené. L'homme qui tenait la main de Sam avait rejoint celle de Dean : John Winchester fut avec ses fils pour la première fois depuis au moins une décennie._ Le vertige fut tel…_

\- Anna ? dit-il en se tournant vers l'ange, c'est normal ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sûre d'elle, ils ont été ramenés à la vie. Le souffle leur fait mal.

Il plissa les yeux en regardant leurs visages.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir si mal…

\- Je te rassure, _John_, je n'ai pas apprécié l'illumination, moi non plus. _Castiel ?_

Gabriel haussa les sourcils en attendant une réponse du grand discret. Mais il ne dit rien, tout simplement prostré dans le silence. A ses côtés, Lucifer s'était avancé, d'un pas lent et mesuré vers la silhouette étendue de Sam. Il se pencha, mais John s'était tourné vers lui.

\- _Touche-le_, et je peux t'assurer que ça ira mal pour toi.

Crowley avait lancé un regard choqué à Bobby (qui serrait sa fichue casquette).

\- Des menaces, déjà ? Ils ne sont même pas encore remis de leur voyage, mais je compte aider ton fils, Sammy, plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et ce ne sera pas si difficile, _hein John ?_

Il se redressa, après avoir lâché les mains de ses fils pour se tourner vers le gaillard. Sa face était paisible, le même feu de cinglé brûlait là au centre de ses dangereuses pupilles. La tension monta d'un cran, enfin cette nana qui se faisait appeler Meg (et qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Sam) s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Toi aussi, ça ira mal, si tu ne me laisses pas régler ça.

\- Ne ruinez pas le rituel, vociféra t- elle, laissez-les revenir à eux…

\- Ca ira très vite, répondit John Winchester sur le qui-vive, Sam ne fera rien pour toi. Tu étais enchaîné à lui, le jeu est terminé à présent.

\- Terminé ? reprit Lucifer fort étonné, t'es bien gonflé, _Johnny_.

Les yeux de Sam voyaient maintenant. Il parvint à se redresser (avec la plus grande peine du monde), ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant et observateur de Gabriel. Il s'avança vers lui pour l'aider, Lucifer se tourna vers lui.

_\- Laisse-le_, ordonna t-il.

John s'apprêtait à en découdre avec lui – et peu importaient les conséquences. Bobby lui retint le bras dans la seconde.

\- Où est-ce que je suis… ?

\- Tu es revenu, lui répondit son plus fidèle _ange_.

Sam scruta son visage : ses yeux clairs, ses traits épais et sa beauté que rien n'atténuait, pas même son état. C'était bien le fou qui tenait un restaurant et qui s'était glissé jusqu'à sa suite. Il retint son souffle.

_« Lucifer… »_

Il tourna la tête vers Dean, lui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

_\- Dean ? _

Sam leva les yeux vers Castiel qui s'était assis près de son frère comateux. Il passa une main à son front : il était chaud mais la fièvre baissait au toucher.

\- Il va bien ?

\- _Oui_, il prend plus de temps que toi, c'est tout.

Castiel en profita pour glisser ses doigts, pendant une fraction de seconde contre ses joues. Le contact de sa peau était plus délicat que les coups qu'il lui avait portés récemment. Il faillit sourire à cette pensée.

\- Vous l'avez fait, dit Sam en fermant les yeux, je n'y crois pas…Vous nous avez… Nous sommes…

\- Vous êtes libres, _oui_.

\- Ce ne sera pas sans conséquence, ajouta Gabriel, nous sommes tous en danger désormais.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Bobby.

Crowley époussetait sa veste en écoutant la conversation (il n'avait pas envie de participer, ça ne parlait pas de lui, ni des _Enfers_ : c'était donc une discussion tout à fait stérile et sans intérêt.)

\- C'est pourtant évident, non ?

Crowley avait craqué. En fait, il avait envie de parler.

\- Nous avons triché. Ces petits gars sont les maîtres du monde ! Mais maintenant qu'ils font partie du monde, qui s'occupe, là-haut ?

Il leva le doigt vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- La place est libre, alors…

Il lança un regard bref à Lucifer.

\- Je dirai même, deux places, rectifia t-il.

_« Non. »_

Sam poussa un long soupir.

\- Non, plus jamais. Ce jeu doit prendre fin.

\- Sammy, tu es encore fatigué, coupa Lucifer, tu devrais penser à toutes ces choses plus tard, _veux-tu ? _

\- Tout le monde doit savoir. Ceux qui savent tout là-haut ! Ils ont des complices ici. Nous devons en parler, nous devons le faire !

\- Et qui te prendra au sérieux, je te le demande ? interrogea Gabriel en se penchant vers le garçon, tu as vu ton visage ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage… ?

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit Crowley, c'est que personne ne prendra au sérieux les remarques de deux frères américains, et consommateurs réguliers de whisky, _de surcroît_.

Sam cru rêver, mais il pensa qu'on venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Dean poussa une exclamation de douleur intense et s'éveilla, alerté. Il lui disait que tout allait bien, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention. Castiel l'avait pris à la gorge, sa bouche s'était ouverte. Pendant quelques secondes, tout cessa : Dean respira de nouveau, normalement. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

_C'était un ange. Alors ça semblait normal._

_\- Cas… _

John Winchester passa derrière Bobby pour faire face à son deuxième fils qui peinait à voir, à son tour. Il ressentit une première vague, sa gorge se serra, mais de l'extérieur, le robuste homme qu'il était ne laissa rien paraître. Et pourtant, Bobby l'avait vu. John Winchester éprouvait un profond chagrin.

\- Tu es avec nous, _Dean_.

Castiel le saisit par l'épaule avec douceur pour le redresser.

Malgré le brouillard devant ses yeux, Dean avait reconnu son père, là. Juste devant.

_Il ne dit rien. Il ignora lequel des deux était véritablement revenu, d'entre les morts. _

_\- T'es enfin revenu de la chasse, _dit-il en se brisant les cordes vocales.

Et puis, il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait pour de vrai. Il était encore sonné, tandis que Sam observait la scène la plus improbable de sa vie – plus encore que ces ennuyés qui lui ont proposé de participer au jeu _Manichaeus_. Les enjeux de l'existence ordinaire lui semblaient plus délirants.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14** : Du grabuge dans la chambre 33.

Luc Pellegrino (enfin, _Lucifer_) était descendu régler la note pour la chambre. Il avait lancé un regard à chaque caméra sur son passage, dans les couloirs interminables du minable hôtel. Elles ne devaient plus fonctionner… Il tourna sur la gauche, descendit quelques marches et rejoint la réception où un vieux et une vieille lisaient leurs magasines sans prêter attention aux écrans (éteints) et au client (diabolique).

\- Bonjour ? J'aimerais régler la note pour la chambre 33.

La vieille leva à peine les yeux vers lui : elle portait des lunettes si épaisses que ses yeux faisaient le double de leur taille normale.

\- _Chambre 33,_ répéta t- elle en se tournant vers le vieux –qui devait être son époux-.

_\- Ca vous fera 20 dollars…_

Il présenta les billets négligemment calés au fond de ses poches : quatre billets de cinq dollars. La vieille marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle approcha l'argent sous ses yeux et remarqua la couleur inhabituelle du légendaire billet vert. Elle jeta un œil vers le client, puis vers son compagnon. Les billets étaient tâchés de sang. Elle ne dit rien, déverrouilla la caisse pour ranger « la note ».

_\- C'est fait._ Bonne journée, m'sieur.

Pellegrino avait remarqué la gêne de la femme. Il se contenta de sourire.

\- La chambre ne valait pas vingt dollars, fit-il remarquer, mais je reviendrai peut-être.

Le pouls de la gouvernante s'était soudainement emporté. Elle respirait plus vite en se pinçant les lèvres d'appréhension. Le grand gars s'était tourné vers les chambres.

\- Ce type est louche, murmura t- elle à son mari, appelle les flics.

_\- Pourquoi ? _

\- Regarde bien les billets qu'il m'a refilé…

Elle attira le tiroir à elle, lui montra les billets. Toute tâche avait disparue.

\- J'ai dû rêver.

L'hôtelière regardait Pellegrino monter les petites marches et disparaître au coin du couloir. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas vrai, que sa vue était toute brouillée encore – mais elle semblait l'avoir vu se tourner vers elle, comme pour le narguer.

_« Ce type n'est pas louche. Il est complètement louche. »_

Lucifer allait rejoindre la chambre, il fallait partir désormais. Pour eux, le jeu était terminé, pour lui il ne faisait que commencer. Il passa devant les deux femmes de chambre qui tapaient les oreillers pour les gonfler. Il passa son chemin, mais on l'appela.

_ « Lucifer ? »_

Il se figea. Les rares personnes à connaître ce surnom faisaient partie de la pègre. Il passa une main contre sa veste, il avait toujours son flingue sur lui et plus encore : sa réflexion. Il se tourna vers l'une des femmes de ménage, elle devait être portoricaine.

\- Vous faites erreur, dit-il aussitôt en reprenant sa démarche (qui avait l'air naturelle).

\- _Lucifer_, je dois vous parler, c'est important.

La jeune femme avait les mains jointes contre son ventre – une attitude très noble pour un agent d'entretien. Elle parlait comme une machine…

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir de _quelque chose_, et vous proposer _quelque chose,_ aussi.

\- _Qui es-tu ?_ coupa Lucifer en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je suis une complice, répondit-elle sur le même ton égal et trop calme, je protège les ennuyés là-bas, à _Nulle-Part_. Ce sont eux qui ont proposé le jeu aux frères _Winchester_.

Lucifer ne montra pas à quel point il était surpris de s'entretenir avec une « complice ». Il se contenta de croiser les bras, à l'écoute. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne se sentait pas menacé.

\- Les sièges des maîtres du jeu viennent de se libérer, continua t- elle, et les ennuyés ont prévu de grandes choses pour _toi_…

\- Continue.

\- Tu peux reprendre la partie, ajouta t- elle, à la condition de te trouver un parfait _adversaire_.

Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus. C'était un prédateur très mal déguisé.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça… Un adversaire ? Je suis certain de pouvoir jouer seul.

\- C'est la condition, très cher.

Elle ne fut pas impressionnée.

\- Tant que le siège sera vide, nous vous traquerons. _Vous mourrez, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que la partie reprenne son cours. _Ainsi est le jeu Manichaeus, l'ombre sans lumière et la lumière sans ombre n'ont d'avenir que dans le néant. La marque de Caïn est sur tes amis et tes ennemis, et nous t'apportons le cadeau de toute une vie…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'arracher ? »

\- Un adversaire, vous dites ?

La femme de ménage sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté, fit-il remarquer en levant le doigt, du moins, _pas encore_.

Il fut dévisagé de longues secondes, Lucifer plissa les yeux.

_« La marque de Caïn… ? »_

\- Dean et Sam Winchester n'auraient pas dû être libérés._ Là est votre punition, l'un après l'autre, vous tomberez, comme les feuilles d'un arbre sur le sol gelé par un hiver qui n'en finit pas._

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas puni, _moi_ ?

Il parut amusé.

\- Je suis déçu…

\- Nous voyons en toi un grand joueur, le plus grand de tous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix.

Lucifer se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler : c'était _Sam_ qui avait entendu des voix venant du couloir. La femme de ménage se pencha pour déposer les draps sales au centre, en accordant un dernier regard au grand Lucifer.

\- Je discutais avec la demoiselle, avoua t-il, on est jaloux ?

\- Tu as payé la note ?

Il éprouva une envie foudroyante de lui assener un coup au visage. Les remarques de Pellegrino (_Lucifer_, voyons !) l'embêtaient grandement mais il n'aimait pas le montrer. Les femmes de ménage reprenaient leur travail, au loin tandis que Lucifer regagnait la chambre.

\- Avant de se barrer d'ici, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Sam eut un geste de recul l'autre avançait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il se sentait prisonnier.

\- Sammy, détends-toi, veux-tu ?

\- _Difficile_.

Ils se regardèrent. Lucifer ne savait par où commencer : lui qui avait tant fait pour le libérer éprouva le désir, la nouvelle obsession : celle de retourner dans la citadelle de nulle-part à ses côtés. Qui d'autre que lui ?

\- _Parle_, ordonna sèchement Sam, on ne va pas rester toute la nuit dans ce couloir.

(Chose qui décevait grandement Lucifer...), il le saisit par le bras, s'approcha de lui. Lucifer murmura à son oreille, Sam tournait la tête.

\- Les types qui vous ont enfermé là-bas…

Il s'interrompit quelque secondes.

\- Ils m'ont proposé quelque chose. Ca ressemblait plus à une menace. Sam, vous êtes en danger, tous…

Sam le repoussa doucement, les yeux figés vers les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

\- Ils veulent que nous reprenions le jeu… Ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer ton père, et ce gars au long manteau que ton frère semble _adorer_… Toi et moi, nous pourrions reprendre la partie là où elle s'est arrêtée. _Ne les laisse pas mourir !_

L'air sceptique de Sam était extrême. Il détaillait attentivement la face de Lucifer, mais il ne parvenait pas à y lire quoique ce soit. Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu mens, évidemment. _Pourquoi es-tu à ce point obsédé par moi, hein ?_

Lucifer fit quelques pas en arrière, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas l'air amusé. Grave et presque solennel, il observait Sam.

\- J'ai été choisi pour te servir, _Sam_. Tu as été choisi pour jouer. Et te voilà à fuir l'immensité de ton pouvoir…

\- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le meilleur choix.

« Mais ces notions ont l'air trop vagues pour toi, non ? Le bien, le mal. Tout se ressemble désespérément, lorsqu'on y mêle le _pouvoir_. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver la chambre, Lucifer l'avait attrapé encore une fois.

\- Sam, _songes-y_, je t'en prie.

« Peut-être, tomberas-tu à genoux devant moi, lorsque la mort aura fauché ton frère ? »

Il le repoussa plus fort. Cette fois, Sam l'avait frappé au visage avec une brutalité rare chez lui. Il le saisit par le col et sa tête claqua contre les murs tandis que les femmes de ménage au loin s'étaient précipitées vers la réception.

\- Ne sois pas si brutal, murmura Lucifer_, je risque d'aimer ça !_

Ils tombèrent au sol, Sam lui assena plusieurs coups de poing, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gabriel.

_\- Que…_

Il se précipita sur Sam pour le pousser en arrière mais il était si grand et fort : l'effort fut conséquent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama t-il à bout de souffle.

\- C'est le jeu non ? lui hurla t-il au visage, deux équipes l'une contre l'autre !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que le jeu se termine… ?

Lucifer se redressa paisiblement en époussetant sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à chasser Gabriel pour s'entretenir en tête à tête avec Sam – mais quelque chose d'anormal se produisit. A l'autre bout du couloir apparurent plusieurs personnes. Des agents d'entretien, des réceptionnistes, mais aussi des clients. Ils marchèrent en leur direction, à la même cadence et au pas.

Gabriel relâcha doucement le col de Sam.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ? »_

\- Ce sont les complices, Sammy.

Lucifer se sentit curieusement fier. Les hommes et les femmes portaient de lourds objets, de battes de base-ball, mais aussi des armes à feu. L'un d'entre eux tenait un long tisonnier entre les mains. La personne qui ouvrait la marche serrait un cocktail Molotov, prêt à l'emploi.

\- Et ils sont venus tuer tes copains, enchaîna t-il.

Avait-il dit vrai ? Le cœur de Sam s'emballa tandis qu'il se ruait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Il faut partir d'ici, hurla t-il, il faut partir !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les ennuyés sont après nous, _Dean_. Il faut partir ! Vite !

Gabriel et Lucifer étaient entrés en dernier, en fermant la porte à double tour.

\- Ils arrivent vers nous, expliqua Gabriel, pour sortir, il faudrait tous les tuer !

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Bobby en se penchant vers son grand sac.

\- Ils étaient si nombreux…Je n'ai pas compté.

Bobby fit coulisser la pompe de son fusil en un geste assuré.

\- Je déblaye tout ça, _et vous foncez_.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas pour nous, siffla Lucifer en prenant Sam par le bras.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sam et Lucifer avaient disparu.

_\- Non ! _

Gabriel et Dean s'étaient jetés sur lui. C'était trop tard. Castiel retint son souffle : Crowley venait lui aussi de disparaître juste à ses côtés. Il lui avait lancé un bref clin d'œil (ou était-ce une hallucination… ?)

\- Où sont-ils ? vociféra John Winchester.

On tapait sur la porte.

\- _Cassons-nous d'ici !_ On rattrapera ce malade plus tard !

Ils attendirent que la porte s'ouvre, tous au centre de la pièce, tandis qu'Anna s'était ruée vers les grimoires, sur le lit. Elle cherchait quelque chose, et après avoir tourné plusieurs pages s'était mise à prier en effectuant plusieurs signes de croix à la suite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?...

_ « Je vous sauve la vie. »_ pensait-elle.

Elle prit un des gros livres entre ses mains, parlait de plus en plus fort.

_« Paster Noster, qui es in caelis. Sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua. Sicut in caelo et in Terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum. Da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra Sicut et nos dimittimus. Debitoribus nostris Et ne nos inducas in tentationem. Sed libera nos a malo. Amen. »_

Il y eut une onde de choc, Dean et Castiel furent poussés en arrière tandis que les autres s'étaient bel et bien volatilisés. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, les hommes et les femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur. Castiel se pencha pour relever Dean et le prit contre lui. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation, et ils tombèrent sur le goudron, dans la rue – _devant l'hôtel_.

Dean retint son souffle, abasourdi.

Il considéra la façade de l'hôtel derrière lui, au deuxième étage, les vitres s'étaient brisées et les flammes pourléchaient l'intérieur !

\- _On s'en va_, balança Castiel en secouant Dean.

Ils se relevèrent, une silhouette perça au milieu des flammes : elle redressa ce qui semblait être un pistolet vers les deux hommes qui traversaient la route en courant. Le mécanisme se déclencha, la balle quitta son foyer pour atteindre sa cible, Castiel s'était glissé à temps : la balle le pénétra lui plutôt que Dean. Ils continuèrent de courir, la douleur était grandiose mais il parvenait à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien d'important.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**: Perdition?

"_Pass me that lovely little gun, my dear, my darling one; the cleaners are coming, one by one. __You don't even want to let them start."_

_« Tu es sûr qu'on est en sécurité, ici ? »_

« N'importe où sera plus sûr que la rue ! Je me méfie de tout et n'importe quoi, maintenant. »

\- On est entrés par effraction, souligna Castiel en s'approchant des fenêtres pour tirer les rideaux,

Il se pencha vers la petite table basse, dans le salon.

\- Les propriétaires sont en vacances, ajouta t-il en tendant le mot à Dean.

\- _Je te crois._

Dean décrocha le téléphone. Il voulut appeler Sam, mais… Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Son père ? La même chose. Dean Winchester se sentit seul – et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Il déposa le combiné, un peu déboussolé, toujours un peu essoufflé par cette course inattendue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Anna est partie sans nous ?

\- C'était accidentel, supposa Castiel en observant l'intérieur de la résidence.

La situation ne le faisait pas sourire – mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Au contraire : Castiel trouva le contexte presque prévisible. Dean et lui-même, prostrés dans une résidence, cachés. Dean retira sa veste, agacé au possible. Il avait besoin d'un verre ou deux, et d'avoir son frère sous la main. Il n'aurait pas refusé un rendez-vous avec ce gars qui se faisait sobrement appeler Lucifer et qu'il avait envie de frapper et ce – de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Dean en levant la tête vers Castiel.

Dean détaillait la tenue de Castiel : quelque chose avait changé, elle n'était pas si impecable que ça. Il se redressa, se leva sur ses deux jambes puis fit quelques pas en direction de l'ange qui eut un geste de recul, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Laisse-moi voir ?

Ce n'était pas sa cravate (elle était bien en place), il lui toucha le bras et Castiel fut décontenancé par cette attitude pour le moins suspecte.

\- Dean…

\- Mets-la en veilleuse…

Il passa sa main dans son dos puis se figea. Il contourna son _ami_, remarqua l'impact de la balle et le trou parfait qu'elle avait formé dans son maudit trench. Il retint son souffle, les yeux bien ouverts.

« Cas… »

"_They are knocking now upon your door. They measure the room, they know the score. They're mopping up the butcher's floor of your broken little hearts."_

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois il s'éloigna, et peu importait ce que Dean allait bien lui dire.

\- _Tu as_… Tu as une balle dans le corps.

\- Peut-être que oui.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Castiel, nous devons réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Lucifer a emmené Sam – et on ne sait pas où sont tous les autres. Tout le monde veut notre peau, dehors…

\- C'était tout à l'heure ? demanda alors Dean, quand on est partis ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester là (comme il savait si bien le faire) et scruta le visage de Dean (ça aussi, il savait très bien le faire – mieux que tout le monde).

_\- Imbécile… _

\- Je n'ai rien, souffla Castiel, je n'ai rien ! Je ne sens rien !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, grommela Dean en baissant les yeux, tu le savais ça ? Que tu étais invulnérable ? Je ne crois pas.

Non il ne savait pas, non il ne regrettait pas, et oui il en était fier.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance…

\- Je te remercie.

Castiel avait peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, _d'accord ?_

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose, dit Castiel, ne me reproche pas de te faire ce que toi tu adores.

Dean lui sourit franchement. Il détestait avouer quand Castiel disait vrai – et il disait souvent vrai. Il lui passa devant. Instinctivement, Castiel eut envie d'interrompre sa démarche pour le toucher puisqu'il était revenu : sa chair était là, juste sous ses yeux.

\- Tu arrives à les sentir, toi ?

_\- Quoi ?_

\- Les anges ? Les autres ? Vous vous êtes tous retrouvés, c'est l'instinct qui veut ça. Si tu te concentrais, peut-être que tu pourrais les localiser.

L'idée n'était pas idiote. Castiel hocha la tête, rejoint le canapé du salon. Il ignorait tout à fait si ça allait marcher, mais puisqu'ils baignaient dans le désespoir, mieux valait commencer à _prier_ pour éviter la noyade. Il joint les mains, ferma les yeux.

\- Tu m'as pris au sérieux ? demanda brusquement Dean en observant les gestes de Castiel.

\- Que faire d'autre ? demanda Castiel qui gardait les yeux clos.

Dean se tourna vers le meuble à côté de lui, ça ressemblait à un bon repaire pour cacher les bonnes réserves de scotch. Hélas pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une pâle copie de _martini extra dry_, et elle était presque vide. C'était déjà ça… Il bu un peu, puis déposa la bouteille devant Castiel qui méditait. Dean s'assied à côté de lui en lui lançant des regards intrigués (et moqueurs).

\- Tu comptes me regarder toute la journée ?

\- Ah parce que tu vas faire ça toute la journée, en plus ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, ça prendrait sans doute moins de temps si tu n'étais pas là à me regarder…

\- Ca t'emmerde que je te regarde ?

Dean fut soudainement amusé. Il en fallait beaucoup (_trop_) pour déranger le calme olympien de son Castiel, _enfin_, de Castiel. Il ne répondit pas, puis s'approcha de son visage solennel.

\- T'étais où, avant ?

Castiel ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il parut agacé.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je les trouve, c'est ça ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre…

\- C'est que ça fait longtemps, _Cas_.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps, que je profite de ce qui se passe. _C'est égoïste, hein ?_ Je sais. »

Castiel ne bougea pas. Il le regardait s'approcher de lui, c'était inapproprié, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres, il avait complètement oublié leur goût. Il se contenta de le regarder puisque c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

"_Forgive us now for what we've done."_

Les lèvres de Dean rejoignirent celles de Castiel, sans un bruit. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le souffle de Castiel fut sourd, puis le silence. L'erreur venait d'être commise.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es perdu, que tu dois trouver refuge dans ma bouche, Dean. »

Mais le baiser ne prit pas fin, au contraire. Dean l'avait embrassé encore, plus longtemps. La bouche de Castiel s'ouvrit peu à peu, sa langue venait à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le choix, sans lui demander son _avis_. Ce n'était plus un souvenir cette fois, la réalité stupéfiante avait été plus intéressante, plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. En fait ça n'avait rien à voir : c'était comme une chute irrémédiable, _inconsolable_. Lorsque Dean détacha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

"_We have the answer o all your fears, it's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear. It's roundabout and it's somewhere here, lost amongst our winnings."_

Castiel l'avait attiré à lui, l'autre s'était rattaché à sa cravate qu'il se chargea de retirer en un geste fluide et continu : personne ne réfléchie jamais dans ces instants là.

\- _Non_, ne la retire pas.

Les demandes de Cas sont surprenantes, pensait Dean, et même carrément incompréhensibles… Il osa écarter son manteau, cependant, et découvrir ses épaules. Dans la précipitation (ou plutôt l'impatience), Castiel lui avait retiré le t-shirt. Dean Winchester l'observa à son tour, de longues secondes, ainsi penché au-dessus de lui, comme avant. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé, et ce d'aucune manière. Il éprouva un étrange vertige en constatant les mouvements de Castiel qui défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture pour glisser une main. A l'instant où il sentit sa main agripper son corps, Dean se cambra naturellement. Involontairement, son bassin s'approchait des doigts de Castiel – pour l'encourager à faire plus, et à faire plus vite –plus fort-. Ils avaient peut-être perdu l'habitude, mais certainement pas le goût. Castiel contempla l'aisance et Dean, il avait presque l'air libre comme ça.

Castiel hésitait à considérer ce qu'il voyait comme réel – mais puisque ses sens le trompaient rarement, il éprouva un malin plaisir à _profiter_ de l'instant, lui qui ne se permettait jamais rien et se sentait coupable au moindre enthousiasme. L'instant suivant, Castiel avait retourné Dean pour le surplomber, à son tour. Dean avait resserré sa taille contre lui, ils furent redressés l'un et l'autre, presque entrelacés.

« On peut encore s'arrêter. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut encore arrêter, oui. »

« _Putain_…J'en ai aucune envie. »

Il approcha sa main de la cravate de Castiel, encore. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le réprimander, encore. Il ne fit rien : Dean avait relevé le tissu bleu contre ses lèvres. Voilà qui allait l'empêcher de parler, même s'il pouvait encore _gémir_, chose qui semblait tout à fait invraisemblable aux yeux de l'ange. Dean le défaisait de ses vêtements, du moins de ce qui le gênait pour atteindre les points qu'il savait déjà sensibles. Disposés à suffoquer, à sombrer dans les méandres de la _perdition_.

_« J'aurais aimé que tu ne replonges jamais. »_ se disait Castiel.

\- _Un ange ?_ pensait Dean en prenant une nouvelle fois la langue de Castiel entre ses dents en le manipulant avec une grande attention, il fait un si mauvais ange, _ouais_…

Dean avait ramené son corps au siens, il en avait besoin, maintenant et tous les autres jours. Il passa sa main contre la nuque dégagée de son compagnon, croqua sa peau – son souffle le perturbait en un sens qu'il avait retrouvé, un quelque chose trop longtemps égaré mais qu'il avait gardé.

Castiel rejeta son manteau qui glissait contre le divan : la bouteille de Martini vacilla - alors que Dean donnait ses premiers _coups_. Leurs corps se crispèrent – les deux expirèrent brusquement, leurs lèvres s'évitaient. Castiel se serra fortement à lui _(à Lui)._

_« Dean. »_

Tous prononçaient son nom, qui restait le même – mais lui seul le prononçait de cette manière. Ce murmure, ce chuchotement. Ils s'accompagnaient l'un et l'autre, leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient, Castiel avait ignoré ses limites. Il glissa une main vers sa propre excitation.

_« Je suis heureux que tu replonges, Dean. »_

Et il se touchait, et c'était parfait. Dean détaillait ce visage emporté par le plaisir, sans gêne aucune. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus éblouissant, pas même la mort et l'éclat du jeu. Il ne portait de valeur à rien d'autre qu'à ce visage-là, et à ce regard : à ces yeux, _ouais_, ces yeux qu'il aurait dévoré, s'il avait pu le faire, mille fois sans doute. Les mouvements de va-et-vient, la pénétration, la sueur. Dean avait connu des femmes par centaines, il avait touché des corps, avait donné des orgasmes. Mais aucun corps ne se magnait avec cette _élégance_, aucun n'était parvenu à le fasciner et à lui procurer cette _obsession_. Dean lui en voulait, sans aucun doute.

Alors il le prenait plus fort, il le prenait mieux et Castiel aimait ça.

_« Dean… »_

Il ouvrait ses grands yeux bleus, l'expiration retentit. Ses bras étaient parcourus de brefs tremblements, il s'éloigna légèrement, prêt à lui faire face : Dean le poussa à s'allonger. Chose faite : c'était plus intense comme ça, de toute manière, c'était toujours intense et ça ne l'avait pas été depuis trop longtemps. Castiel tourna la tête, la lèvre pendante.

\- _Cas_, regarde-moi.

Castiel obéit. Il était essoufflé. C'était un merveilleux instant, ils en oublièrent presque à tort – qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

« _Seigneur_…Pardonne-moi, de ne pas pouvoir me détourner de _toi_. »


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**: _Absolute_

C'était à _Nulle-Part_, dans le néant, au cœur de la sphère qui s'éloigne toujours et qui tombe à jamais.

Les ennuyés n'avaient pas été traumatisés par les récents évènements : c'était écrit et les retournements de situation vécus avaient été inédits. Jamais il n'avait été question de fuite, d'ailleurs, les sièges étaient toujours désespérément vides et on n'apportait plus de tartes ou de whisky aux participants. La présence des frères Winchester était très remarquée, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça (mais ce n'était pas ennuyeux au moins). Ils étaient à leur fameuse table longue, les mains jointes. Le liquide dans leurs tubes transparent bullait paisiblement, chacun était affairé, dans ses pensées à résoudre l'énigme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit _Lucifer_ ?

\- Il n'a pas répondu.

\- Ca m'étonne de lui.

\- Je le pensais plus joueur…

\- Laissons-lui du temps.

\- Et le jeu ? Combien de temps va-t-il rester en suspend ?

\- Le jeu continue, évidemment. Mais il semblerait qu'il prenne une tournure toute autre…

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Le silence dans la salle de conférence avait toujours été pesant, peu importait l'époque… D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas plus d'époque que de saison, de début que de fin. Cependant, quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Il y eut quelques claquements successifs, comme quelqu'un qui toque à une porte. Les tubes se tournèrent vers la grande vitre, par-delà se trouvait un _homme, _dans la salle de jeu pourtant abandonnée. S'ils avaient eu un cœur, il se serait enfui dans la seconde.

_\- Lucifer ! _

\- Qui l'a amené ici ? demanda un autre ennuyé en se redressant de son siège.

Ils s'étaient levés, les uns après les autres. Par-delà la vitre teinte, Lucifer semblait voir. Un sourire paisible tranchait son visage : une face qui portait les traces d'une folie qui l'avait rongé durant tant d'années, du temps où il vivait. Il croisa les bras, lentement : le roi attendait.

\- Personne ne m'a amené ici.

\- Comment nous entend-il ?

\- J'entends tout.

La situation lui plaisait. Il se pencha de nouveau vers la vitre et glissa ses doigts.

\- On m'a invité, on m'a même proposé quelque chose. Et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Les ennuyés s'approchèrent à pas lent de l'autre côté pour rejoindre leur invité particulier. Ils joignirent les mains, on aurait dit la marche silencieuse de quelques moines. C'était un spectacle peu rassurant qui indifférait le prince de l'ombre.

\- Pourtant, et vous vous doutez bien, j'exige en contrepartie quelques conditions à respecter, de votre côté. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimeriez de moi, un « grand joueur », n'est-ce pas ?

Les ennuyés se lançaient des regards invisibles, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'yeux pour voir ni pour paraître surpris.

_\- Je jouerai contre Sam Winchester. _

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Lucifer désigna le garçon, endormi dans le fauteuil, la tête reposant sur le côté à la place qui lui avait été attribuée pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant. Les ennuyés retinrent une exclamation de surprise générale ! Oh ça, pour ne pas être ennuyeux, ça ne l'était pas ! Tous ces retournements de situation les enchantaient (et les rendaient anxieux). Ils se délectaient de ces sensations nouvelles.

\- _Le voici_, sur un plateau.

Quelques ennuyés s'approchèrent à pas lent…

\- Ne le touchez pas, ordonna t-il.

Mais qui était-il pour donner des ordres ? Mais qui étaient-ils pour lui retirer Sam Winchester ? Il lui appartenait de toute évidence. Ce n'était pas le destin, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, pensait Lucifer en fixant cruellement les ennuyés : ils lui tournaient autour, il détestait ça.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse, reprit Lucifer.

\- _C'est-à-dire que…_

\- Vous êtes tous deux porteurs de l'oméga. Vous ne pouvez être l'ennemi de Sam, il ne peut être votre Némésis. Vous formez, à deux, _l'hybris_.

_« Du grec ancien, hùbris (« démesure »), féminin. _

_Sentiment violent inspiré par la passion et par l'orgueil, excès coupable._

_Hybris, l'esprit d'un « orgueil titanique et divin » avait déjà causé la perte de l'Atlantide. »_

\- _Oh_, souffla Lucifer en feignant le chagrin, me voilà convaincu, _je ne jouerai pas_.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos, lança un regard à Sam. Il dormait encore.

_\- Nous acceptons._

Lucifer n'afficha pas un sourire, pas une expression.

Il hocha doucement la tête en regardant alternativement chaque ennuyé. Leur physique ne le gênait pas. Il avait appris à aller au-delà, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu sa place parmi les vivants, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas encore auprès des morts.

\- Vous acceptez, reprit-il.

\- Bien entendu, nous ne pourrions nous permettre de perdre un joueur tel que _vous_.

Lucifer sourit cette fois. On lui demanda de le suivre et il accepta en remarquant évidemment les ennuyés qui s'étaient approchés de Sam. Il ne les regardait pas, mais il savait ce qui se passait dans son dos. Il savait aussi que trois créatures le redressaient avec une grande attention et une douceur inespérée. Il ne dit rien en suivant les deux ennuyés devant lui. Leur démarche égale était princière : il traversa le long couloir en observant l'intérieur de la salle de jeu.

\- Que font vos amis ? demanda alors Lucifer, que font-ils de _Sammy_ ?

\- Ils l'emmènent à sa suite, vous prendrez celle de son frère.

On lui mentait. Il le savait. Il passa ses mains sous sa veste, continua de marcher. Ses chaussures faisaient un de ces boucans ! Dans la minute suivante, Lucifer avait accéléré la cadence de sa marche : il avait glissé une main dans le dos de la créature à ses côtés et y avait planté le large poignard. La lame avait traversé la chair, l'autre créature cessa de marcher. Lucifer poussa brusquement le crâne en tube contre l'autre tube. Les deux surfaces en verre implosèrent en mille morceaux et ils chancelèrent tandis que Lucifer s'était déjà tourné pour gagner la salle de jeu où il avait laissé son beau partenaire.

C'était amusant mais il devait faire vite. Il avait pleinement conscience que les ennuyés se moquaient de lui : ils n'emmenaient pas Sam jusqu'à leur suite. Lucifer savait qu'on allait le ramener sur Terre, c'était évident. Mais lorsqu'il fut revenu sur ses pas, Sam n'était plus dans la salle de jeu. Son souffle cessa : il ressentit un genre de _panique_ très forte. D'autres ennuyés alertés par le bruit étaient arrivés dans le couloir : ils aperçurent leurs partenaires au sol, morts. La même scène se répéta, Lucifer effectua les mêmes gestes, les têtes transparentes éclatèrent en tous sens, le liquide inomable souillait l'air, les petites perles de l'âme des ennuyés étaient comme en suspens alors qu'il le cherchait, désespérément.

« Où est-il ? Où est Sam Winchester ? »

_\- Où ça ?!_

_\- La porte…_

\- Empêchez-le de le rattraper…

\- Il ne faut pas…

\- Ne le laissez pas atteindre _Monsieur Winchester…_

Il retint un hurlement de rage, enchaîna les couloirs. Son pouls s'excitait, tapant dans tous les sens.

_C'était la Bête._

Il hurla son nom, plusieurs fois, avec pour seule réponse le néant et l'écoulement des liquides qui coulaient des tubes…

« Concentres-toi… »

Il s'avançait plus vite. Lucifer ouvrait chaque porte qui venait à lui. Ce fut le dernier couloir sur la gauche. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la porte coulisser et la silhouette de Sam Winchester disparaître sous ses yeux, c'était terminé. Les créatures se tournèrent vers lui, il poussa un hurlement de rage. Les ennuyés refermèrent la porte en tournant les leviers et en actionnant les nombreux verrous. Ils effectuèrent la combinaison, leur calme était grandiose.

Mais lorsque Lucifer vint à eux, ils ne furent plus que des ombres parmi les ombres.

L'ange rebelle frappa brusquement contre la porte : il venait de partir, juste là sous ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Il bouscula les verrous.

\- Ouvrez la porte !

\- Nous ne pouvons…

_\- Faites-le ! _

Et il en tua un ! L'autre ne trembla pas, il ne connaissait pas la peur. Mais comme toute chose que le souffle de la vie avait plus ou moins animé, la faux pouvait s'abattre à tout moment pour trancher sa gorge –son tube-.

\- Maintenant.

\- Je m'y refuse, _Monsieur Lucifer_.

Et il s'écroula. Il n'y eut pas de sang.

Lucifer les massacra, jusqu'au dernier.

Les tubes se fissuraient les uns après les autres, aucun n'avait tenté la résistance, car l'instinct de survie leur était bel et bien inconnu. _Un mythe des humains_, pensaient-ils, en dernier alors que Lucifer faisait les cent pas dans la navette… Eux qui avaient tant adoré ces _bestioles_ avaient été tués par celles qu'ils aimaient plus que de raison.

Lucifer traversa la salle de jeu, c'était bientôt terminé, se disait-il, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir d'ici, mais le jeu était à lui. Il caressa le globe d'omniscience en soufflant, calme.

« Me voilà aux commandes. Encore, toujours, à jamais _seul_. »

\- Je vais le ramener ici, dit-il seul, je vais le ramener, et il ne partira pas cette fois.

Le pouvoir absolu était entre ses mains. Mais le monde lui parut fade sans ce satané Sam Winchester à ses côtés pour le voir brûler, pour le voir briller. Il s'assied, les corps des ennuyés étaient immobiles sur le sol et la navette de nulle-part semblait plus chaotique.

Flagstaff, _the City of Seven Wonders_, _Dark Sky City_, AZ 136 539 habitants, début de soirée.

Le bar de Bobby n'avait jamais été une auberge, mais depuis que certains évènements particuliers avaient eu lieu, l'endroit était plus fréquenté. La clientèle se résumait à ces quelques noms : il y avait _Anna Milton,_ discrète et peu bavarde. Elle donnait cette impression de lire la Bible à chaque seconde de sa vie. Il y avait aussi _John Winchester_, cet ami de longue date que Bobby ignorait presque – tant sa présence lui semblait évidente. Depuis Phoenix, il y avait ce gars qui n'arrêtait pas de traîner avec eux et en qui Bobby n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre poussière de confiance : son petit nom, c'était Balthazar et il ne semblait pas engagé pour le moins du monde dans le combat de l'instant, à savoir retrouver les _petits_ Winchesters. Il avait attaqué une vieille bouteille de rouge, accoudé au bar en regardant Anna tracer de grands pentacles et autres dessins mystiques.

\- Et tu vas faire comme à l'hôtel ? dit-il en retenant un bâillement, à ta place, je ne ferai pas de bêtise ! Tu nous as perdu les deux amoureux ! C'est un peu idiot, on les fait revenir pour les perdre directement… On dirait le scénario d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai vu des mauvaises …

\- _Les amoureux_, répéta John en se tournant vers Balthazar.

\- C'est ton fils, là ? Dean, c'est ça ? Et l'autre brun qui ne parle jamais… Je pensais qu'il y avait un p'tit quelque chose, tu vois.

Bobby poussa le plus long soupir de sa vie et Anna avait interrompu son rituel.

\- Vous allez devoir sortir, expliqua Anna, je n'aimerai pas me tromper cette fois.

Elle insista sur les derniers mots en scrutant méchamment Balthazar.

\- Je me sens mal aimé, exprima Balthazar en achevant son verre de rouge.

\- Dean et Castiel se rapprochent, expliqua Anna en se redressant, ils savent que nous sommes ici. Mais concernant Sam… J'ai bien cru qu'il était mort, encore.

\- _Comment ça ?_ reprit John en scrutant la face de l'ange.

\- En consultant les tracés et les runes et les mouvements du pendule, il semblerait que Sam ne soit plus de notre monde.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est…

\- Lucifer l'a emmené avec lui.

\- Où ?

\- Directement à la prison, d'où nous l'avons tiré, expliqua t- elle en croisant les bras, et c'est le jeu qui veut ça.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, ajouta Bobby en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie_, fais ça vite._

Elle hocha la tête en les regardant quitter le bar. Alors, Anna fut tout à fait _seule_. Elle s'approcha de la porte, puis ramena quelques lourds objets contre la poignée en fermant à triple tours.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reviennent, sous aucun prétexte. Elle s'accroupit vers les cercles et symboles en murmurant. Agitée, elle accomplissait de grands gestes en écrivant, nerveuse à même le parquet qui empestait le rhum et le tabac.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir faire comme tu veux, _Lucifer_…

Elle pesta en tournant quelques pages des textes saints.

\- Tu n'affronteras pas Sam… _Parce que c'est moi qui vais le tuer._

La jeune femme ferma les yeux : elle fit couler le sang par la même plaie qu'elle avait ouverte avant pour la cérémonie d'éveil : elle ramena ses deux mains contre deux cercles tracés tandis que le sang continuait de couler vers le sol.

_« SAM WINCHESTER ! »_

Elle retint un cri, son souffle fut en suspens – elle fut propulsée en arrière, ses cheveux étaient électrisés alors qu'un bref flash avait éclairé le bar. Peu après, Sam était apparu du néant absolu, en s'écroulant au sol. Il toussait, sa nuque lui lançait et il ressentait d'atroces nausées. On tapait à la porte, le temps lui était compté. Elle se pencha pour saisir la lame au sol, avec laquelle elle s'était tranchée la peau.

\- Le petit protégé de Lucifer a une vilaine toux, siffla t- elle, la mort t'a plu ? Je te l'apporte de nouveau !

Sam leva ses yeux rougis vers Anna. Elle marchait vers lui, menaçante. Il ressentit de nouveau la peur, comme quand il vivait.

\- Qu'est-ce…_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..._

\- Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, Lucifer se mettra en danger. Il serait capable de tout pour toi, il est aveugle !

Ca tapait de plus en plus fort à la porte. Bobby s'était saisi d'une des chaises, au-dehors pour donner de grands coups.

\- _Mais…_

\- Dean ne remportera pas la partie, Sam. Et puisque tu refuseras de servir Lucifer, je me chargerai de te tuer, à sa place !

Que disait-elle ? Etait-elle devenue folle ? L'ange s'apprêta à lui donner le coup fatal : Sam avait été vidé de ses forces, c'était à peine s'il reconnaissait le visage d'Anna. Mais tout changea. L'homme ressentit une pluie rouge lui teinter la peau : c'était le sang de Milton, expulsé de son abdomen. On lui avait perforé le ventre, _dans le dos_. Elle cessa de respirer, tomba à genoux. Sam pensait mal voir, mal reconnaître, mais son sauveur, c'était bien _Gabriel_.

_Quoi ?..._

\- Toi ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17** : _Angelus_

Gabriel retira la lame du dos de l'ange qui s'écroula sur le plancher tout contre les symboles qu'elle avait tracées, les yeux ouverts, à jamais. La porte s'ouvrit sur les trois hommes.

\- C'est ce gars… !

\- Non ! hurla Sam.

Sam se redressa, avec la plus grande difficulté alors que Bobby braquait le _démon_. Son père l'aida à se tenir debout.

\- Non, je vous en prie, supplia Sam, ne lui faites rien…

\- Tu as perdu la tête, Sam ? demanda John, c'est un démon !

\- Vous êtes loin du compte, répondit Gabriel en levant les mains, ne pointez pas cette horreur sur moi ! Je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression d'être important à vos yeux.

Bobby s'approcha davantage, prêt à fourrer la pointe de son fusil entre ses lèvres s'il le fallait.

_\- Quel connard !_

\- Il m'a sauvé ! expliqua Sam (qui était agacé par les excès de violence de ses partenaires), Anna a essayé de me faire la peau…

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Balthazar en se penchant pour se servir un autre verre de vin le plus naturellement du monde, tu prendras un verre, _Gabriel_, c'est ça ?

\- Je veux bien.

Bobby baissa son arme, abasourdi par la situation. Il observait la scène : ce Gabriel, les mains pleines de sang qui acceptait ce vin avec plaisir.

\- Oh vous savez, reprit Gabriel, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, pour une fois !

Il avait levé son vin en direction de Sam.

\- A ta santé, Sammy. J'espère que ton frère me remerciera comme il faut…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda John.

\- Regardez la p'tite Anna.

Les hommes se regardèrent, gorges serrées. Ils risquèrent un œil vers la dépouille d'Anna, étendue sur le parquet. De la cendre s'écoulait doucement de ses oreilles, de son nez et de ses yeux. Le cœur de Bobby en fut soulevé.

_\- De la cendre… ?_

\- C'est un démon ? demanda John.

Il devint livide, Gabriel trouvait le vin à son goût et Balthazar se demandait comment faire disparaître le corps de la manière la plus discrète possible.

\- Je suis un ange, acheva Gabriel en souriant, mais Sammy m'aimait trop pour s'en apercevoir !

_\- C'est pas vrai…_

\- En fait, ce n'est pas de la faute de Sammy, quand j'ai reçu mon _illumination_, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une décision de vos supérieurs, à toi et Dean, pour pimenter le jeu. Un traître par rang. J'attends de voir la tronche des autres quand ils apprendront que j'ai tué leur copine…

Il fit la moue, Sam qui se sentait faible après son court séjour à Nulle-Part (dont il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'est la poigne de Lucifer contre son corps), avait besoin d'un siège pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Où est Dean ? demanda subitement Sam.

Gabriel fut déçu : l'attention n'était plus sur lui, et ses révélations avaient l'air de surprendre tout le monde, _sauf Sam_.

\- Anna a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt avec le grand brun qui ne sourit jamais, expliqua Balthazar.

\- Castiel, il s'appelle _Castiel_, reprit John en poussant une exclamation agacée.

Gabriel acheva son verre (ce qui étonna grandement Balthazar : il n'avait pas profité de l'arôme du vin, c'était une honte). Il s'éloigna du comptoir, enjamba le corps d'Anna et épousseta sa veste.

\- Je suis navré, mais je vais vous laisser.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais du côté de Dean, murmura Bobby toujours très méfiant concernant l'individu.

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec vous.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je m'en fiche éperdument de toute cette histoire, reprit-il, je veux jouer ma partie comme je l'entends et je suis _très joueur_. Mais je préférerai toujours le poker et le son des machines à sous à votre compagnie, hélas… Je vous aiderai, si j'ai envie.

Et il haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il passa près de Sam, lui accorda un bref regard. Médusés, les _collègues_ ne savaient plus quoi dire. Discrètement, Balthazar se servait un troisième verre de vin…

_\- Attends…_

Sam s'élança au dehors, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Gabriel descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au bar, l'enseigne allait au vent et produisait un grincement inquiétant.

\- Tu es vraiment un ange ?

\- _Ah ça oui_, répondit Gabriel en se tournant vers lui, ça te déçoit, Sammy ?

Sam avait encore un peu la tête qui tournait.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire.

\- _L'instinct_ m'a poussé à le faire.

Il lui adressa un signe de la main, et Gabriel disparut dans l'obscurité. La nuit commençait à tomber alors que Sam semblait reconnaître un son, au loin. C'était un moteur de voiture – une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, pour ne pas être un simple _véhicule_. Il s'était longuement battu pour récupérer _l'Impala 67, Hardtop Sedan_ _noire_ de sa mère, après de nombreuses disputes, d'interminables demandes, Sam avait eu enfin le droit de disposer de la merveille… Elle lui manquait un petit peu. Le modèle était rare, il rêva un peu en imaginant Dean débarquer au volant de sa propre voiture, celle de leur enfance.

En tendant un peu l'oreille, il reconnut même la musique qu'écoutait l'heureux propriétaire de la bagnole… C'était du _Scorpions_, non ?

Mais quand Sam aperçut effectivement Dean conduisant sa Chevrolet, à lui, il retint une sorte de cri de surprise tout à fait ridicule. Pleins phares, la voiture se gara juste à côté de lui. Il lui sembla reconnaître l'homme du côté passager. Il assistait, impuissant au chant enjoué du conducteur, _Dean Winchester_.

"_Babe, there are really no words strong enough to describe all my love impala; I don't want my feelings restrained!"_

Dean poussa la portière, puis remarqua la présence de Sam. Imitant ses gestes, Castiel quitta le véhicule.

\- _Sam…_

\- Tu m'as volé ma caisse ?

\- Tu es revenu ? _Et Lucifer ?..._

\- Tu m'as volé ma caisse ! s'exclama Dean, pétrifié.

Castiel arriva à la hauteur de Dean.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à l'Impala, vociféra Dean, je te l'ai ramenée, tu pourrais me remercier !

\- _C'est ça_, répliqua Sam, comme si tu l'avais fait pour moi ! Tu t'es fait plaisir, c'est tout.

Ils poussèrent un soupir unanime, puis glissèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches en un geste unique. Ils se ressemblaient parfois, _beaucoup_. Dean s'avança, donna une tape affective à son frère. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis tant d'années…

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il.

Sam sourit brièvement. La joie de retrouver Dean était mitigée : il y avait cette histoire qui concernait Anna, l'apparition de Gabriel (dont il ne se remettait toujours pas), et Lucifer. _Où était-il ?_ Il ne se souvenait de rien, sa tête lui faisait mal.

En entrant à l'intérieur du bar de Bobby, Dean s'était figé après avoir aperçu l'atroce tâche de sang au sol – là, juste sous ses yeux. Il leva les yeux vers Bobby.

\- Où est p'pa ?

\- Il se débarrasse du corps, expliqua Bobby en passant le torchon sur le comptoir et en rangeant les bouteilles.

Balthazar lança un regard amusé aux nouveaux arrivants : la réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre.

\- _Mais enfin_…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Calmes-toi, dit Sam en passant une main à ses cheveux, c'est une histoire plutôt surprenante, en fait…

\- Quoi ? balbutia Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Calmes-toi._

Cette fois, c'était Castiel qui le lui avait demandé. Dean retint un soupir : c'était peut-être mieux, en fin de compte, quand il ne parlait pas. Sam avait raconté l'épisode concernant Anna Milton et l'intervention légendaire d'un certain Gabriel. Dean s'était empressé de boire quelques verres de whisky, l'esprit retourné. Leur père était revenu, quelques minutes après – et il avait l'air préoccupé. On ne cachait pas les corps des anges tous les jours, se disait Bobby en lui apportant un whisky, à lui aussi. Un véritable philtre réparateur ! Mais ce n'était pas qu'Anna. Le regard accusateur de John allait aussi vers Castiel et vers cette proximité qu'il connaissait entre son propre fils et l'ange. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il serrait les dents rien qu'à y penser.

\- On est dans un pétrin monumental, conclut Dean après avoir entendu « toute l'histoire ».

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma John en retenant un long soupir, et depuis l'hôtel, j'ai bien l'impression que tout le monde cherche à nous tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, conclut Sam, les complices des _ennuyés_ sont partout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda soudainement Balthazar en tapant dans les mains, vous êtes tous là, à vous lamenter, mais lequel d'entre nous sera fichu de trouver une solution ?

\- Tu fais le malin, balança Dean, mais tu n'es pas fichu d'en proposer une seule, de _solution_ !

Les yeux plissés de Castiel scrutaient la face de Dean. Il inspira profondément, joint les mains. Il prit la parole :

_\- On devrait peut-être…_

\- On ne peut pas tuer tous ceux qui veulent notre peau, ça prendrait une éternité !

Mais on ne l'avait pas entendu. Castiel tenta sa chance, une autre fois.

\- _On devrait alors…_

\- On n'aurait jamais du se lancer là-dedans, commenta Sam en se levant.

_« Le Messie ! »_

Castiel avait prononcé le mot plus fort que les autres. Tous lui accordèrent l'attention recherchée _: enfin !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda John.

\- Les règles du jeu, que disaient-elles ? demanda gravement Castiel en se tournant vers Sam, puis vers Dean, parlaient-elles d'un Messie ? _D'un antéchrist ?_

\- Les règles sont si nombreuses, commenta Sam.

\- Et vous ne vous rappelleriez pas de quelque chose d'aussi important ?!

Sam se mordit les lèvres, un brin honteux. Quant à Dean, il tentait de comprendre où Castiel voulait en venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-il à son tour, sur le même ton que son père.

\- Tu es le Seigneur, Dean. _Tu es Dieu. Ton frère est le Mal…_

\- Non, coupa Sam, nous en avons décidé autrement. Et nous n'aurions peut-être jamais du quitter la navette…

Dean s'apprêta à répondre, visiblement très irrité par les propos de Sam.

\- Trouvez un _représentant_, murmura Castiel, j'ai entendu parler de ce centre métaphysique, à Tucson. Des enfants différents sont accueillis là-bas. Quand j'étais bénévole à l'église…

\- _Tu étais bénévole, à l'église ?_ demanda Dean, le visage déformé par la surprise.

Castiel cessa ses explications. Balthazar se retenait de rire, grandement amusé par cette scène théâtrale à souhait, comme il aimait.

\- Quand j'étais bénévole, ils en parlaient. Des enfants qui disent communiquer directement avec Dieu. Ils pourraient nous aider, ou encore mieux, parmi eux se trouve peut-être déjà un Messie ?

\- _A Tucson, tu dis ?_ répéta Bobby, ce n'est pas si loin.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**: _Carry on my wayward son._

A l'instant où certains ressentaient la crainte, à l'heure où les autres cherchaient à se protéger eux-mêmes, les opportunistes et les chanceux avaient trouvé un _refuge_.

_« Et peu importera où se trouvera le démon, tu ignoreras quelle forme il prendra, car au fond, ils servent tous une seule personne, ces faux apôtres : eux-mêmes, et personne d'autre ! Cherche-les bien, ils sont tout autour de toi, cachés parmi ceux que tu aimes. Ne crains rien d'eux, car seul Dieu te poussera à éprouver l'effroi suprême. Mais ne les approche pas, ne les regarde pas, je te le demande, car l'homme est un menteur. Seuls les anges peuvent les provoquer en duel, mais ils ne sont pas comme toi : leurs ailes les portent au-dessus de l'étable du fils du Seigneur ! »_

Le livreur de pizza n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle maison. En s'approchant un peu plus et après avoir coupé le contact, le moteur de la moto se tut. Il ne retira pas son casque et s'avança jusqu'à la grille. Elle était ouverte. Il poussa doucement, est-ce qu'il devait rentrer ? Non, de toute évidence, non. C'était sans doute la résidence d'une célébrité ? Il avança, la pizza était encore bien chaude et il se posait tout un tas de questions, et de nombreuses réflexions bullaient dans sa petite tête, beaucoup trop petite pour lui. Les riches, ça ne mange pas de pizzas, ruminait-il, si j'avais une baraque à cent millions de dollars, je commanderai des pizzas au caviar, depuis ma suite aux Bahamas ! Il sonna à la porte, craignant déjà les remontrances du vieux majordome qui allait lui ouvrir. Il s'imaginait déjà à l'intérieur, à attendre son pourboire de cent dollars. Oh il pouvait rêver ! A sa grande surprise, il remarqua que de nombreuses planches de bois avaient été fixées à toutes les fenêtres de la résidence. On faisait sûrement des travaux. D nouveaux propriétaires ? Intéressant. Tout n'était que supposition, évidemment, le livreur de pizzas n'était pas un détective.

Il aurait préféré.

La porte s'ouvrit…

Le livreur eut un geste de recul. Il avait déjà livré de nombreuses créatures, celle-ci était de loin la plus fascinante ! La jeune femme portait une guêpière aux incurvations noires et dorées, suivant les formes parfaites de son corps et un genre de chemisette transparente. Le livreur s'en fichait pas mal de la couleur, il observa quelques secondes son visage, elle était bien typée et avait de beaux sourcils.

\- Ca vous fera _dix dollars_.

Elle glissa ses doigts sous l'armature de son soutien-gorge et en tira un billet vert. Elle lui sourit, il déglutit avec difficulté – tous les hommes sont les mêmes, je vous le dis.

\- Vous devriez venir, monsieur le livreur de pizzas.

Elle reprit la boîte en souriant.

\- Venir ?

Elle s'écarta, une autre femme était là, ses cheveux étaient tout aussi beaux et elle était tout aussi habillée. Que se passait-il, là dedans ? Il cru à une plaisanterie, même à une hallucination. Des mirages tels que ceux-là, il en avait déjà eu par centaines dans la semaine ! Il se contenta de refuser poliment, mais il lui semblait entendre des voix au loin.

« Bon, on a fini avec la première prise, il faudra qu'on exporte le film assez vite – le patron ne va pas être content, on a déjà du retard… »

Il y eut plusieurs individus, partiellement nus qui lui passèrent sous le nez. Ca y est, le livreur de pizzas rêvait. C'était évident, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

\- Ca doit vous changer, dit la femme à la porte en se cambrant un peu.

\- De ?

\- De tomber sur le tournage d'un porno, comme ça…

Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher alors qu'un homme parfaitement habillé était arrivé dans le grand hall lumineux. Il passa sous le lustre, enfila une paire de gants avant de prendre la pizza des mains de sa partenaire.

\- Je te remercie Ruby.

Et elle sourit.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur mais, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

\- Venir ?

Il s'indigna, lança un regard à la dénommée Ruby en retenant un reniflement.

\- Personne ne t'a invité…Si ?

\- Si, coupa Ruby, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous être _utile_.

\- _Hum_. Tournes-toi, pour voir.

\- Je ne suis que livreur de pizzas, balbutia t-il en reculant.

Mais la main de Ruby s'était interposée : elle palpa son entrejambe au travers de son pantalon, et ses lèvres furent proches de son oreille.

\- _Obéis à Mr. Crowley._

Il se raidit –dans tous les sens du terme- et se tourna, comme demandé. Mr. Crowley hocha la tête.

\- Mouais. Pas de la première qualité, mais j'adhère, bienvenue chez nous !

Et il l'attira à l'intérieur. Ruby ferma la porte à triple tours, tandis que le livreur ne savait où regarder.

\- _Meg_, veux-tu amener le petit nouveau avec les autres ? Tu serais un amour.

L'autre femme obéit, elle tenait une cravache dans la main. C'est à ce moment que le livreur de pizzas sut que quelque chose allait mal tourner : ça oui, une cravache, deux femmes exquises, et un début d'érection.

_Ce Mr. Crowley doit être très connu_, se disait-il, _pour fumer des cigares à son nom._

La fille qui s'appelait Meg le prit par le bras. Le livreur observait son décolleté de temps en temps, elle était agréable à regarder, elle lui faisait un peu penser à son ex d'ailleurs, mais bien moins vêtue.

\- T'as eu de la chance, dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir m'en aller…

\- C'est seulement pour un essai !

_\- Un essai !_

\- Oui, on va te faire essayer quelques petites choses, voir si tu es à l'aise !

_\- A l'aise…_

En arrivant face à la lourde porte, le pauvre livreur hésita entre rougir d'envie ou pâlir d'horreur. Meg lui emboîta le pas : ils rentrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur de la grande pièce. C'était un donjon ? Il n'était pas de ce bord-là, le sadomasochisme ? Très peu pour lui !

\- _Reste tranquille,_ murmura Meg en lui caressant délicatement la nuque.

Mais dans l'instant qui suivit, Meg n'était plus là – d'ailleurs le livreur était seul dans le donjon, et il avait été délesté de l'argent durement gagné à midi. Il retint une exclamation de peur, ça lui apprendra à ne pas savoir penser, à défaut de pouvoir bander ! Plus il paniquait, plus l'air entrait dans ses petits poumons de livreur, et plus cet air lui semblait lourd. Peu à peu, il ressentait le vertige. Il fut forcé de s'asseoir, puis de s'allonger, la tête lui tournait… Mais l'instant le plus critique fut l'entrée de l'homme qui l'avait fait venir ici. Il se redressa à moitié, ses membres endormis par cet air empoisonné !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes des malades…

\- Tu aurais préféré que Meg s'occupe de toi hein ? Ou Ruby, peut-être ? Elles sont belles toutes les deux.

Il portait un masque chirurgical, avait toujours ses fichus gants. Il disparut un instant, revenant avec un plateau argenté sur lesquels avaient été disposés de nombreux instruments : la panoplie du docteur fou.

\- Je pourrai leur demander de venir à ma place, mais j'ai envie de m'occuper personnellement de votre cas.

Il ne comprenait pas !...

\- Et il est inutile de faire comme si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi vous êtes là, _complice_.

Le livreur cessa de respirer. Il prit une profonde respiration, après avoir fermé les yeux tandis que Mr. Crowley l'attachait soigneusement en commençant par les chevilles, puis par les bras.

\- Alors ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

\- Je veux des réponses, murmura Crowley, et je torturerai autant de complices qu'il le faut pour en avoir des satisfaisantes. _Où est Lucifer ?_

_Le silence._ Crowley fit la moue. Les électrodes étaient en place sur le corps du livreur, il abaissa le premier levier, la décharge fut soudaine et intense – mais pas assez pour le tuer, juste ce qu'il faut pour le faire crier !

\- Où est Lucifer, et qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Crowley s'approcha, montra son bras. Une marque était apparue, rouge et blanche à même la peau.

\- Tes petites copines, Meg et Ruby, elles l'ont –elles aussi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fichue marque ?

Aucune réponse. Nouvelle décharge. Crowley eut l'air penaud. Il s'approcha du poste de radio sur la table à droite, c'était une chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup qui passait, là.

\- Réponds.

\- La marque… C'est la marque de Caïn.

\- Caïn, tu dis ? répéta Crowley, soudainement intéressé.

\- Elle vous prendra, un par un, la punition des frères pour s'être dressés contre le néant… Le jeu est bientôt fini pour vous, et un autre débutera…

\- Conneries, siffla Crowley, où est Lucifer ?

Et le livreur éclata de rire, c'était un rire dément, dénué de joie – tout à fait glaçant. Crowley lui assena une puissante gifle.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, siffla t-il en souriant, _où est-il ?_

\- Il n'est pas marqué, lui. Les ennuyés ont vu un grand joueur en lui… Et s'il est aux commandes du monde, vous serez bientôt tous engloutis dans son rêve le plus noir…

Le livreur observa la grande horloge au-dessus de la porte, elle émettait un puissant tic-tac.

\- Le temps est compté.

Crowley hocha la tête en réprimant un soupir.

\- J'te remercie, monsieur le livreur de pizzas.

Et il lui donna une tape affective sur le dessus de la tête. Il quitta la pièce en laissant les outils chirurgicaux sur le côté.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda t-il.

\- Je vous laisse _mariner_, j'aime bien quand c'est mariné.

Mr. Crowley lui adressa un clin d'œil, et il laissa l'individu seul dans le _donjon_.

Tucson, dit _« The Old Pueblo »,_ 524 295 habitants, à midi, au _Sparkroot du 245__E__ Congress St, AZ 85701._

L'étrange troupe menée de front par Dean et Sam Winchester était remarquable. Tout d'abord, parce que ce gars qui portait le nom de Balthazar se révélait être le roi du sarcasme, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les autres. Et puis, il y avait l'autre type qui portait un trench et une cravate bleue, qui suivait toujours du regard les gestes de Dean, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse dans la seconde… Ils étaient entrés dans ce café pour parcourir les journaux locaux, il fallait trouver l'emplacement de cet asile pour enfants, répétait Dean – ce qui agaçait Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas un asile, disait-il, ne sous-estime pas ces enfants.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens qui prétendent parler avec Dieu ? demanda Dean après avoir commandé un café pour tout le monde.

Sam tournait les pages du journal local, ses sourcils étaient très arqués – signe d'une intense réflexion et d'une concentration grandiose.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler les mômes, balança Bobby en buvant son café d'une traite (quelle descente, peu importe la boisson !).

\- Je n'aime pas les disputes de couple, siffla Balthazar à Sam.

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête : il était d'accord…

\- C'est là, s'exclama Sam en désignant l'article, non ?

Castiel tendit le cou, oui c'était bien ça. _« Institut spécialisé, refuge catholique des jeunes prophètes. »_

\- Ca m'a l'air d'être une secte d'illuminés, commenta John Winchester en poussant un long soupir.

\- Ne soyez pas pessimistes, murmura Sam en pliant le journal et en goûtant à son capuccino, restons sur nos gardes. Ce qui est arrivé à l'hôtel pourrait bien se produire de nouveau…

Ils hochèrent la tête. La paranoïa s'était emparée d'eux, et il valait mieux être prudent.

_\- Dean Winchester ? _

Le sang de Dean s'était figé. Il ne réagit tout d'abord pas, accorda un regard à la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. C'était une des serveuses : une portoricaine un peu enrobée qui avait mal prononcé son nom.

\- Dean Winchester, répéta t- elle, quelqu'un au téléphone.

\- N'y va pas, siffla John, il faut se méfier de tout le monde maintenant.

Elle balayait l'intérieur du grand café du regard, cherchant un éventuel Dean Winchester…

\- Je vais y aller, dit John, à ta place.

\- Pourquoi toi plutôt que moi ? demanda t-il en lui prenant le bras d'une façon un peu féroce.

« Parce que tu es mon fils. Et parce que je te protègerai. Et parce que je suis ton ange, maintenant. »

Dean lui lâcha le bras, John Winchester s'avança vers le combiné, par-delà le comptoir - la serveuse poussa un soupir.

_\- Ah enfin ! _

Elle lui donna le téléphone, il poussa un soupir.

\- Allô ?

\- John Winchester.

Il ressentit un intense frisson.

\- C'est Dean, à l'appareil.

\- Non, vous mentez, John. Vous n'êtes pas Dean. Vous avez préféré répondre à sa place.

John ne voulait pas alerter les autres qui le scrutaient. Il leur tourna le dos.

\- Mais c'est ainsi que les choses vont, continua la voix au téléphone (il n'arrivait pas à dire de qui il s'agissait), les pères tombent pour leurs fils.

_« Bonne nuit, John Winchester. »_

John avait senti que la serveuse s'impatientait. De toute façon on avait raccroché, il remit le téléphone à sa place et passa derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre les autres. Mais la serveuse avait levé le canon d'un revolver au niveau de son ventre, et elle avait _tirée_. Les clients se mirent à hurler, à crier dans tous les sens et à quitter le café. Bobby faillit chanceler, il retint un cri de souffrance. John vacillait, une main au ventre. Il semblait mettre une éternité à s'écrouler en arrière, derrière les machines à café et entre les serviettes du Sparkroot.

Dean et Sam s'étaient précipités, au même instant. Leurs visages étaient crispés, de la même manière. Ils ne dirent rien. Dean avait préféré se jeter au cou de la serveuse qui tenait le revolver, mais c'était trop tard : la balle avait traversée sa propre gorge : elle s'était suicidée.

Les complices sont partout, les complices sont autour…

Dean poussa brusquement le corps de l'assassine et se précipita au sol. Le sang avait repeint le sol, Bobby s'approchait, fébrile, des deux garçons.

\- _Que…_

_\- Papa…_

Sam n'avait pas besoin de relever son t-shirt : la tâche devenait plus large, plus profonde, plus forte. L'ange qu'il était n'avait pas été épargné par la balle, lui qui était un ange – car cette balle était différente, servante de la cause des ennuyés, elle pénétrait même les élus. Castiel contempla la scène, Bobby s'était empressé de couvrir la plaie. Il fallait le guérir, il l'avait déjà fait, il pouvait le refaire, il pouvait…

_« Bordel de merde, ça ne marche pas ! »_

Il essayait, mais à chaque essai, les lueurs projetées n'atteignaient pas les veines éclatées de John.

\- ESSAIE ! ENCORE !

Dean avait hurlé, les larmes se mêlaient à la rage intense de ne pas avoir pu descendre cette serveuse, de ne pas avoir répondu au téléphone, à sa place. Il se mordit les lèvres, Sam était devenu extrêmement pâle et tenait la tête de son père. Ses yeux étaient clos, il passa ses doigts à son cou.

Le pouls ne battait plus.

Non, non… Il ne battait plus.

\- Dean…

\- Non, _Sam_, non, ne dis pas ça.

_\- Dean…_

La gorge de Sam gonflait, à mesure que le chagrin s'emparait de lui. Il y eut quelques plumes, apparues au niveau de son flanc. Elles étaient humides, par le sang, tâchées par le sang. Bobby retint un cri sauvage.

\- Il…

_\- Papa !_

Dean pleura. Il se pencha contre la silhouette au sol, serra l'homme contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas assez vu, il ne l'avait même pas assez aimé. Il poussa un cri rauque, les forces de Sam l'abandonnèrent. Ils furent tous à cet endroit, prostrés dans l'effroyable réalité qui était la leur :

Aucun d'eux n'allait s'en tirer.

Et la mort se jouait d'eux.

Tout en s'élevant, en quittant le monde des vivants, John éprouva des regrets – à son dernier souffle, les seuls accords, les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête furent les suivants :

"_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19** : _Le maître est seul._

« Cette fille…Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ! »

« Ce n'était pas une fille, c'était une complice. »

« On ne peut plus fuir, on ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est la déchéance complète, c'est impossible… »

« Tout ça… n'a aucun putain de sens, ça ne veut rien dire ! »

« Sortez-moi de là… »

Ce n'était pas la cohue, ce n'était pas une dispute, ce n'étaient pas des lamentations. C'était le cerveau en surchauffe de Sam Winchester. Il avait réussi à trouver un costume à sa taille – du prêt à porter, évidemment, pas du sur mesure. Il avait autre chose à foutre.

Son père venait de mourir.

Il arrivait à peine à pleurer. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à voir, pas même la terre qui se levait, qui percutait le bois du cercueil cheap. Tout avait été trop rapide, tout avait été mâché, son père n'était certainement pas en bas dans la fameuse boîte aux morts, il avait probablement rêvé au café. D'ailleurs, tout ça, ça n'existait probablement pas. On ne devient pas administrateur du monde, on ne rejoint pas le néant pour façonner ce qui est.

Le vide le frappa, une fois encore, il en avait même pris l'habitude. Sam Winchester retint un sanglot puissant, il lui secoua la gorge. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête, il n'y arrivait même pas. Dean ne faisait pas un bruit, il ne l'entendait pas respirer. Etait-il mort lui aussi ?

Pouvaient-ils mourir encore, eux qui avaient senti le fer de la faucheuse percer leurs veines ? Sam se sentit nauséeux, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était posé tant de questions qu'il savait sans réponse. Cette frustration le gênait. Le prêtre ferma la Bible, les porteurs quittèrent le cimetière. Les voitures démarrèrent toutes, sauf l'Impala garée au fond de l'allée. Le moteur ne rugit pas, le rock était endormi, à se demander s'il allait ouvrir les yeux de nouveau.

Ils restèrent là pendant des instants abandonnés par le temps. Une éternité ou une seconde ? Une minute ou un mois ? Cette fois, Sam avait entendu quelque chose. Il tourna la tête, Dean s'était retourné.

\- On ne doit pas rester ici, on ne peut pas.

Il avait raison mais le tas de terre sous ses yeux semblait le regarder, et sous cette terre, il y avait papa.

_« On peut pas le laisser ici, hein, Dean ? »_

Mais Dean ne répondit pas, Sam resta seul, même s'il ne l'était pas, car papa était là. Mais papa ne pouvait rien faire, il y avait trop de terre au-dessus de son corps, et les morts ne se relèvent pas. Un fantôme, à la limite ? Sam entendait les pas de Dean s'éloigner, il se tourna de moitié, il lui sembla apercevoir Castiel à l'entrée du cimetière, les bras le long du corps, l'air grave. Toujours l'air grave. Dean arriva à sa hauteur, Sam voyait bien que l'ange cherchait à échanger un regard, même le plus glacial de tous.

_Un simple regard…_Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Mes condoléances.

Sam chercha du regard un homme vers les allées, mais l'espace était bien vide autour. Et cette voix-là lui était étrangement familière. Et si c'était le vent qui lui jouait un tour ? Mais le vent ne soufflait pas, il leva les yeux vers les nuages épais : ils étaient tout gris.

\- Je suis là, Sam, ne me cherche pas dans le ciel, ce n'est pas la place des anges comme moi.

Et il aperçut Lucifer, juste là, à sa gauche. Tout près. Il ressentit une intense colère qui le submergea tout entier, des pieds à la tête, broyant ses nerfs.

\- Dégage de là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est toi qui as causé tout ça, hm ?

_\- Moi ? _

Il y eut un silence désarmant. Lucifer poussa un long soupir. Lui aussi portait un très beau costume qui lui allait parfaitement. Ses beaux yeux bleus avaient réussi à garder quelque malice, malgré la tragédie. C'était là de l'audace, certainement – ou de la folie, évidemment.

\- Je suis désolé, Sammy. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer.

Il croisa les bras. Sam le fixa longuement, sans battre des cils une fois. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de pleurer… _Oh bon Dieu_, ce qu'il en avait envie… !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi me torturer comme tu le fais ? Amuses-toi, tant que tu le peux, un jour, c'est moi qui arracherai tes ailes.

\- Tu en dis, de bien méchantes choses. Plus méchantes que moi, assurément.

Le culot de Lucifer lui levait l'estomac. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser se recueillir, simplement ? C'était trop demandé, pour le Winchester qu'il était. C'était dans le sang, ça. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, toujours. Il réalisait que Lucifer lui souriait : mais c'était une fente étrange, ce n'était pas de la satisfaction, c'était _autre chose_.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué mon père ?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Sam baissa le regard. Il savait que Lucifer était un beau menteur, un prodige de la langue. Il pouvait le bercer comme il voulait avec ses jolies tournures de phrases et le timbre de sa voix.

« Vous l'avez remarqué, hein ? A moins qu'ils le cachent tous… »

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda lentement Sam.

\- La marque.

_« La marque… »_

\- Elle est partout, vos anges et vos démons la portent tous. Fais attention, Sam. Si tu ne me rejoins pas, ils mourront tous comme ton _papa_.

Sam se pressa pour lui saisir le col, pour lui assener le coup le plus brutal ! Mais il le traversa. Il serra les dents, le cœur explosait sous son torse. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille rage…

_\- Conneries ! Arrête de fuir !_

_\- _Fuir ?

Et il se retint de rire. Mais au moment où Sam s'élançait pour le toucher cette fois, c'était bien Lucifer qui l'avait pris. Sa poigne était destructrice, il lui brisait les os. Il saisit son poignet, la pression fut phénoménale, Sam retint un cri de douleur. Dean n'était pas loin après tout, et Castiel était là… L'impala… L'impala n'était pas loin, non… Mais cette affaire ne les regardait pas. Il aurait sa peau, ouais. Sam aurait la peau de Lucifer, et même plus.

\- Tu avais l'air bien heureux que des pauvres types comme moi t'aident à _fuir_ de ton palace dans l'espace, Sam… Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Il accentua l'étreinte, Sam se mordit les lèvres si fortement qu'il saigna. Il tomba au sol, tout près de l'amas de terre et Lucifer le laissa.

\- Je suis venu t'avertir, Sam. Ce qui s'est produit hier arrivera demain, et les autres jours, et peut-être ce soir ! Je ne suis pas le maître de cette fichue marque qui s'est posée sur vous tous !

\- Et pourquoi toi ? vociféra Sam en se redressant à moitié, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas toi ?

Et il écarta les bras – Lucifer brillait par sa grandeur.

\- Parce que, _je suis le maître du jeu,_ maintenant.

Sam réussit à se mettre debout. Il observa ce malade mental, si près (toujours trop près).

\- Si tu savais comme je suis seul, Sam Winchester.

Et il abaissa les bras. Cette fois, Sam réussit à lire quelque chose d'autre – dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il fut incapable de le nommer, néanmoins.

\- Mais tu peux mettre un terme à tout ça, évidemment. Tu peux sauver Bobby, et ce garçon que ton frère aime tant…

Sam tremblait presque.

\- Comment ?

« Quand vous avez quitté votre prison merveilleuse, la marque s'est posée sur vos amis. Il fallait que le jeu se termine, et ils ne vous ont rien dit. Mais maintenant, que peuvent-ils faire ? Ils sont tous morts, Sam. Je les ai tué, un par un, et j'ai adoré entendre leurs os craquer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils souffraient. Je n'aime pas la violence. J'ai adoré ça, car j'ai su que j'étais maintenant le capitaine du navire, mais que j'avais laissé mon _gouvernail_ sur Terre. »

Il leva la main vers lui.

\- Et si tu reprenais la partie, Sam ?

L'homme chancelait, partagé entre franche colère et honte. Honte d'être parti, honte de comprendre…

« Je ne te rejoindrai jamais. »

\- Puisque tu crois en moi, tu sauras où me trouver, _Sam_.

Quand il prononçait son nom, c'était comme une caresse dégueulasse. Sam ferma les yeux une seconde, une seule – quand il avait relevé les yeux vers lui, il n'était plus là, disparu, en fumée. Comme le songe d'un drogué. Il regarda longuement la sépulture fraîche, la nouvelle maison de papa. Il se pencha, toucha la pierre.

_« Bonne nuit, papa. »_

Le soir, Bobby Singer avait bu encore plus de whisky. Il le fallait, il fallait s'empourprer le cerveau, il fallait s'abimer l'âme. Ca fait du bien de boire, vous savez. Même trop boire, c'est bien aussi. Il vaut mieux « trop » que « pas assez », dit-on. Bobby ne retirait jamais sa casquette d'ordinaire. Cette fois, il l'avait pourtant laissée sur le comptoir.

_« C'est le signe que quelque chose d'horrible est en train de se produire. »_

Celui qui se faisait appeler Balthazar n'avait pas cessé ses recherches : il avait même été jusqu'aux portes de l'école (où on l'avait pris pour un malade, ce qu'il était vraisemblablement) – en dépit de l'hospitalisation en urgence de John et ses funérailles dans la foulée.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, dit Dean en buvant quelques gorgées de bière.

\- Quoi ? S'esclaffa Balthazar, vous voulez dire qu'on est venus ici _pour rien ? _Cette idée de représentant me semblait être la seule bonne idée que vous n'ayez jamais eue !

\- Garde tes sarcasmes, répliqua Dean, étouffes-toi avec si possible !

Balthazar poussa un profond soupir, lança un regard à Castiel qui ne lui rendit rien.

\- De toute évidence, conclut Sam, nous ne pouvons plus partir à la chasse au messie. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle-part…

Sam se tourna pour regarder la porte du bar de Bobby, barricadée dans tous les sens.

_« On ne va pas pouvoir rester là non plus. Un jour ou l'autre, une bande de cinglés viendra nous descendre, nous aussi. »_

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'exclama Dean d'une voix agressive, se cacher ?

Castiel évitait son regard qui ressemblait à une tempête. Les frères se scrutèrent sans dire quoique ce soit.

\- Comme ce connard de Crowley ? continua t-il, ou Lucifer ?

A l'évocation de son nom, Sam se raidit immédiatement.

\- Ils sont tout autour de nous, ajouta t-il, alors _comment_ les éviter ?

Sam ne dit rien. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en croisant le regard de Castiel. Il fut convaincu qu'il y avait lu la réponse qui battait là, dans le creux de son cœur torturé.

_« Moi je sais, Dean, il faut que je reprenne la partie, il faut que je rejoigne Lucifer, on pourrait même retourner le voir à deux. Nous avons été des faibles, nous avons été des lâches, nous ne méritons rien. »_

_Mais Sam ne dit rien. _Ses pensées étaient perdues, obscures. Il pensa même à Gabriel, peut-être avait-il une solution. Mais ils étaient seuls, à l'abandon. Un peu comme dans ce fichu vaisseau qui coulait dans la nuit délaissée.

C'était ça…

C'était la même chose.

Dean donna un coup dans sa bouteille de bière qui valdingua de l'autre côté.

\- Idiot, murmura Bobby en observant les dégâts, quelque peu blasé, tu salopes mon bar, mais on s'en va demain.

\- Encore ? Toujours ? C'est ça ?

\- _Dean_.

Il se tourna vers Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui aussi ? Il venait à lui.

\- Je sais où aller, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Dean étaient tout écarquillés. Sam imita la gestuelle de son frère tandis que Bobby ne se penchait même pas pour nettoyer les dégâts au sol. Balthazar, lui, croisait les bras. Il avait l'air un peu amusé (et c'était tout à fait déplacé).

\- Allons à Santa Fe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à Santa Fe ?

\- Une porte, vers nulle-part.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20** : Ne regarde pas en arrière.

L'Impala roulait. La musique enveloppait les oreilles des trois hommes, à l'intérieur. Dean était au volant, les yeux rivés sur la route. Sam ne réfléchissait plus, il bouillonnait. Les idées s'accumulaient, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres tandis que Castiel laissait son regard vide s'attarder sur quelques vides supplémentaires.

"_I close my eyes only for a moment and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes with curiosity."_

Dean regrettait l'absence de Bobby, et était tout à fait indifférent à celle de Balthazar.

« Et tu vas le croire ? » avait demandé Balthazar de sa voix pleine de sarcasmes et d'amertume.

« C'est n'importe quoi… Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il dit vrai? Une porte vers nulle-part ? Et si c'était un traître, lui aussi ? »

Mais Dean éprouvait une confiance aveugle en Castiel. Il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Le brun avait toujours ce même air perdu, mais il se sentait bien plus perdu que lui. Les paysages défilaient, leur passage ne semblait être qu'une bribe insignifiante dans le tableau spectaculaire de la vie.

Une vie faite du néant et du chaos de ceux qui regardent, sans rien faire.

Bobby avait été catégorique, et ça avait fait du mal aux deux frères.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici, vous êtes prévenus. »

\- Mais…

\- _Nan_, les idiots. Ca suffit, c'est pas ma vie. Ma vie, c'est ce bar, c'est Ellen et sa Jo. C'est les clients bourrés qui viennent me raconter leurs vies de merde. On dirait qu'on va tous mourir, alors ,moi je suis prêt.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, avait répliqué Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? A ton avis ?

Il s'était penché vers les deux frères.

« Si vous sauvez le monde, faites-le. Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour prendre le relais, quand vous vous ferez tuer. »

Sur ce, il s'était éloigné.

« Mais ne le faites pas, sinon c'est moi qui vous tuerai, et ce sera plus brutal, vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus. »

Un sourire bref mais honnête, teinté d'ombres était apparu sur son visage. Il avait remis sa casquette en place.

"_Dust in the wind all we are is dust in the wind."_

Castiel refusait de leur dire quoique ce soit concernant la porte. Ce n'était pas loin de Santa Fe, répétait-il inlassablement. Dean savait que Castiel avait la capacité d'aller jusqu'à nulle-part, mais ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas révélé les moyens. Et si c'était cette porte ?

_Pff. _

"_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea, all we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see."_

C'était la nuit _noire_, seule l'Impala perçait les ténèbres qui engloutissaient tout. Son moteur rugissait à la manière d'un loup ou d'un lion protecteur. Alors que Dean tentait de visualiser la porte, Sam n'avait que le visage de Lucifer en tête.

C'était si simple, tout pouvait s'arrêter. Mais il lui mentait, parce que Lucifer ne savait faire que ça. C'était un lâche, un traître, il n'avait rien de sain – rien de bon en lui. Il ne cessait de se le répéter, probablement parce qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

"_Now don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy."_

\- Quoi? S'exclama Dean en baissant les yeux vers le compteur, plus de carburant? Mais…

\- On a fait le plein juste avant de partir.

Les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent d'incompréhension alors que Dean se déportait sur le côté. Il poussa la portière, retenant un juron puis se pencha. Il s'accroupit, glissa sa tête vers le sol. Ca puait l'essence.

_\- Eh putain !_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam en sortant à son tour.

\- Une fuite ! Notre réservoir doit être bien amoché.

Le capot était luisant, Dean claqua délicatement son bébé avant de prendre appui. Il caressa son crâne, à bout. Le panneau indiquait que Santa Fe n'était qu'à _cinq miles_. Il se mordit les lèvres.

_« Fuck… »_

Il rejoint la place du conducteur.

\- Alors ?

\- Une grosse fuite, je vais devoir le faire remplacer. Putain de réservoir !

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants, en sortit une flasque de whisky et elle était presque vide. Ca aussi ça l'énervait alors que Sam était revenu, à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'onv a faire ? demanda Castiel.

« Tu es capable de te bouger d'ici toi, t'as des petites ailes. J'ai bien vu, l'autre fois. »

Castiel soupira.

\- Je pourrai t'emmener toi, mais Sam ?

\- Allez chercher quelqu'un, pour nous dépanner, ordonna Sam, je vais rester ici avec _ta chérie._

L'idée ne déplaisait pas à Castiel – alors que Dean s'apprêtait à répondre, quelque chose attira son attention, et cette chose – c'était la lueur aveuglante qui lui parvenait, loin derrière. Une voiture ? Il tendit l'oreille, oui c'était bien une voiture en plein désert, sur cette maudite route qui menait à Santa Fe ! Dean faisait des appels de phare, alors que Sam ouvrait la portière pour faire de grands signes.

_« Arrêtez-vous ! »_

\- Si la demoiselle a un réservoir de rechange et qu'elle est à mon goût, s'exclama Dean, je l'épouse sur le champ !

Castiel lui adressa un regard douteux. La voiture s'arrêta, une fois à leur hauteur. C'était une Cadillac grise et longue, comme Sam n'en avait jamais vu. Il fut étonné, éberlué même de voir un tel modèle qui se mariait à la perfection avec leur bijou à eux. Oh c'était bien la voiture de leur mère, mais peu importait ! Il s avaient besoin d'essence et d'un réservoir neuf, au beau milieu de ce chaos pour se sauver eux – il fallait sauver l'impala ! Sam se précipita à la rencontre du conducteur, mais adopta aussitôt une démarche moins effrayante.

On baissa la vitre.

\- Vous nous sauvez la vie !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Sam recula, une main sur le cœur.

\- _Gabriel_…

\- Oh non, pesta Dean.

Le regard de Castiel fut plus sceptique que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda t-il.

\- Je suis venu vous _sauver_. J'ai senti votre détresse, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Il portait une moustache qui intriguait grandement Sam. C'était vrai ou… ? Gabriel répondit dans la seconde à ses interrogations en retirant la postiche.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'adore mettre des _fausses moustaches_, ça me donne un genre.

Il poussa la portière, Sam s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Gabriel se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit un réservoir amovible ainsi qu'une quantité impressionnante d'essence. Tout avait été prévu, planifié, hum ?

« Tu savais qu'on tomberait en panne. »

\- Je vous assure que c'est un hasard.

Gabriel sourit un instant à Castiel avant de croiser les bras.

\- Alors ? demanda t-il, vous comptez laisser votre bébé mourir ?

Dean s'élança sans attendre une minute de plus, puis se dirigea vers l'Impala. Il leva le capot et se mit au travail aux côtés de Castiel qui détaillait chacun de ses gestes (cette attitude presque enfantine plaisait à Dean, même s'il se refusait à l'avouer). Sam s'apprêta à le rejoindre, mais…

\- Sam ?

Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Lucifer, Gabriel… Serait-il simplement tranquille, un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Tu as l'air agacé, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, je le suis. Tu débarques, avec tes beaux yeux, mais tu avais tout prévu, comme d'habitude.

Il fit quelques pas en sa direction. Gabriel était beaucoup plus petit que lui, il le surplombait de plusieurs centimètres. Et pourtant, il avait quelque chose d'autre, que Sam n'avait pas, que Sam n'aurait jamais. Cette malice qui baignait dans ses yeux l'avait attiré, malgré lui.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi le cerveau de cette opération. J'en profite également pour te le dire, maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi…

Il lui prit le bras, s'éleva. Sam s'abaissa, son souffle chaud passait contre sa peau.

« Rejoins le jeu. Maintenant. Rejoins Lucifer, tu peux demander à Crowley de t'y amener, ou à Castiel… »

\- Mais Castiel dit que la porte est…

« Castiel n'est pas tout blanc. »

Un frisson le parcourut. Il considéra le visage joueur de Gabriel.

\- Tout ce que je cherche à faire, Sammy, c'est te protéger. Je le fais depuis le début, depuis avant notre rencontre. Alors, laisse-moi le faire, veux-tu ? Tu dois rejoindre la partie. Le sang cessera de couler. Ils arrivent pour Bobby.

\- Comment…

_\- Chut !_

Il leva un doigt devant ses lèvres, Gabriel les scruta attentivement.

\- Je serai le prochain. Je suis en cavale, ils vont mettre du temps. Mais ils y arriveront. Tout comme ils arriveront à chopper Crowley… Dean et toi, vous devez regagner nulle-part. Lucifer est le nouveau maître du jeu.

_« Je sais. »_ avait-il soufflé en repoussant doucement la main de Gabriel.

\- Cesse de courir après des mirages, dit Gabriel, la réponse est là – sous tes yeux.

\- Dean ne voudra jamais repartir. Il fera toujours tout pour ralentir la marque…

\- En vain, acheva Gabriel.

Ses mots sonnaient comme une lame qui fendait l'air, qui le fendait lui au passage.

\- Alors, on dirait que tu es tout seul, _Sam_.

Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux : cette attitude déplaisait à Sam. Elle lui rappelait les gestes de Lucifer, mais ceux-ci étaient plus doux. Il apprécia les attentions de cet ami – qui n'en était pas un, et qui ne le serait jamais.

\- Presque, rectifia t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il se pencha de nouveau, attira Sam en saisissant sa veste.

\- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, _Sammy_, tu ne serais pas prêt pour ce genre de conneries…

Qu'avaient-ils tous, à le désirer à ce point ? Sam scruta son visage dans la pénombre.

\- Je te connais, comme si un millénaire nous avait unis, continua Gabriel en murmurant.

Il déposa un bref baiser contre son cou, le frisson avait été accablant. Enfin, il le laissa tranquille en observant les gestes de Dean qui parfois s'exclamait, ravi du réservoir de rechange.

\- Tu vas laisser Dean ici, tu vas reprendre la partie. Tu vas affronter Lucifer. Vous êtes tous des sacrifiés dans cette famille.

Il le regarda de nouveau, Sam était navré d'entendre de telles vérités. Il aurait aimé un peu plus de mensonge.

\- Mais puisque je suis un ange, puisque je suis un traître, je te le demande – ne te retourne pas, _Sam Winchester. _

Et il se glissa sur le côté pour ouvrir la portière, côté conducteur.

_\- Gabriel._

Il se figea, attendant la suite.

\- Viens avec nous, dit-il simplement.

C'était tellement spontané, l'homme se surprit à rire.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. C'est une belle proposition, j'aurai aimé passer une nuit à tes côtés, peut-être même quelques unes de plus.

Sa bouche était joueuse, sa langue aussi. Sam ressentit une vague d'envie, comme il en avait déjà ressenti avec le plus beau des anges. C'était différent. Mais c'était bon.

_« Mais je suis ce que je suis, et on ne peut pas accorder sa confiance à un traître, surtout quand il porte le nom de Gabriel et qu'il roule en Cadillac. »_

Il claqua la portière, Castiel se redressa.

\- Gabriel ?

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie que je parte, s'exclama t-il après avoir baissé la vitre d'un air jovial, j'aime cette affection que vous me portez, vous pourriez ériger une statue à ma gloire, peut-être ? Ca me plairait encore plus.

Sam le saisit par le col, au travers de la vitre. Castiel s'avança.

_« Sam ! »_

\- Tu n'es pas de mèche avec Lucifer, dis-moi ?

Gabriel souriait paisiblement, comme s'il n'était pas en danger. Et pourtant, Sam n'aurait pas hésité, son poing, sa face. Le calcul est vite fait.

\- _Oh non, Sam_. Lucifer ne serait pas très heureux de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul à croire en toi.

Le moteur vibra, Sam eut un geste de recul et la voiture de Gabriel était déjà sur la route alors que le moteur de l'Impala cette fois – s'était mis à ronronner. Dean leva les deux bras en l'air, lâchant un cri de joie. Ses yeux suivirent la Cadillac qui s'éloignait. La frustration immense de Sam n'eut d'égal que la stupeur sur la face de Dean.

\- Déjà parti ? Super. Je n'aime pas ce gars.

\- Moi non plus, dit Sam d'un air triste.

Castiel le fixait depuis de longues secondes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, Sam.

Mais il n'y avait pas _rien_. Et puis, les paroles de Gabriel l'avaient changé. Il n'osait pas se trouver trop près de Castiel. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme là pouvait être en réalité un maître du double-jeu. _Non… _

« Bon, on y va ? » demanda Dean en retrouvant le volant de l'Impala.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21** : La porte de Santa Fe

Lorsque l'Impala franchit la pancarte qui indiquait que les trois partenaires étaient arrivés à Santa Fe, les mâchoires de Castiel s'étaient resserrées. Avait-il _peur_ de quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas un « _truc d'ange_ », ça, d'avoir peur, se disait Sam en poussant de longs soupirs. C'était le dixième en dix minutes, et ils devenaient de plus en plus lourds…

\- Elle est où, cette porte ? demanda Dean en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

Il attendit. L'instant devint une éternité et Castiel ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Il y eut du mouvement sur la banquette arrière, c'était l'ange qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Dean eut un haut-le-cœur, et il fut tout à fait seul. Sa gorge fut sèche, on le klaxonna : le feu était vert. Il se mordait la langue, rongé par une crainte toute nouvelle : _qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?..._

\- _Cas_, je te promets que…

Il faillit le reprit son souffle. C'était comme si on avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau. Il remarqua Castiel, sage et silencieux. Il était bien dans la voiture, il y a deux secondes, non ?

_\- Castiel… ?_

\- Gabriel t'a parlé tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Où est Dean ?

\- C'est moi qui pose des questions, maintenant.

Sa voix était grave, Sam n'osa le contredire. Il était épuisé par les anges, extenué par ce voyage sans fin. Ils se regardèrent, Sam ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ça ressemblait à un bloc opératoire… Tout était blanc, immaculé.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, ajouta Castiel en s'avançant vers lui.

Sam recula.

\- Quoi ? Tu…Toi aussi ? _Mais Cas…_ Tu as toujours été de notre côté, hein ?

Castiel ne cilla pas.

\- Bien-sûr, souffla t-il, mais si je t'ai amené ici, c'est justement parce que je suis de votre côté.

« Ici…Qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ? Où c'est, ici ? »

\- Nous sommes à l'antre de nulle-part.

Et il se dégagea. C'était comme une porte, alors, il n'avait pas menti ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Santa Fe, reprit-il, mais Gabriel voulait te parler. J'ai respecté sa demande. Je lui ai aussi demandé de ne pas rester avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il n'y eut de réponse. Une parole est une parole, le visage de Crowley lui apparut en tête.

\- Gabriel, toi et moi. Nous voulons la même chose. Arrêter Lucifer, arrêter les tueries. _Que le sang cesse…_

Ces mots étaient les mêmes, Sam ne respira plus. Il regardait Castiel, face à lui.

\- Tu dois passer cette porte, Sam. Le jeu doit reprendre, et c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux. Remporte la partie, sauve Dean…

\- Il n'y en a que pour Dean, murmura Sam.

Il y eut un silence.

\- _Et tu as raison._ Car il est tout ce que j'ai, Cas.

Castiel s'écarta de la porte, leva le bras vers la poignée. La face de Sam était fermée, ses yeux brillaient. C'était du chagrin ? De la fierté ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La confiance qu'il accordait à Castiel était grandiose, illimitée. Il ne pouvait lui mentir, ça non. Il savait qu'au-delà de cette porte se trouvait un maître fou qui n'attendait que ça, qui n'attendait que _lui_.

\- Et si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu ? demanda Sam d'une voix tremblante, je ne lui ai pas dit au-revoir…

Castiel voyait les yeux de Sam s'épaissir, se gorger de grosses larmes qui se mirent à couler frénétiquement sans que sa face ne se crispe. Il imaginait facilement la chaleur de son visage. Un Winchester souffrant était un spectacle qui le révulsait. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Tu connais les règles du jeu. Lucifer les a toutes éclatées. Mais ça, vous l'avez déjà fait avant lui, toi et Dean.

Il osa le regarder, cependant.

\- Ne lui dis pas au-revoir, car tu le verras chaque jour, _Sam Winchester._

Il se dirigea vers la porte, elle avait l'air de s'éloigner à mesure qu'il approchait. Mais c'était une réalité. Sam quittait le monde des vivants, tout avait été beaucoup trop rapide, beaucoup trop lourd, alors que le passage s'ouvrait et l'emmenait ailleurs, Castiel avait tourné la tête vers Dean.

Il était de nouveau assis dans l'Impala, à la place de Sam. Il dégagea son avant-bras, à l'endroit où quelques traces de doigts rougis avaient laissé un sceau maudit : _la marque de Caïn_. Il ne savait pas si c'était une hallucination, mais il lui semblait bien qu'elle disparaissait peu à peu.

Dean eut un sursaut, c'était l'aube et il s'était assoupi. Castiel remit sa manche en place.

\- _Cas…_ Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? Où est Sam ?

Sam était à Nulle-Part. Mais Castiel ne dit rien. Ils restèrent dans l'Impala, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, car au même instant, Sam avançait dans les couloirs puants et vides de l'endroit qui ne portait pas de nom. Destiné à crouler dans l'irréel, sans but aucun. Il sentait la pesanteur différente, ses gestes plus légers. Sam ne se demandait plus s'il était vivant ou non. Il ne se posa plus aucune question à l'instant où il marcha au travers des vitres explosées de la salle de jeu où se trouvait le maître du repaire. Comme un dragon aux yeux clos, la Bête se tenait devant la sphère d'omniscience qui avait pris une couleur plus terne. Sam avait remarqué qu'il était moins brillant de la sorte, comme si le regard de Lucifer lui-même l'avait condamné à la nuit.

"_Those who live good on Earth become an angel after their death. A look at the sky and you ask why we can't see them."_

Les paupières de Lucifer se levèrent, il tourna la tête en délicatesse et remarqua la présence de Sam Winchester. Il ne sourit pas, se contenta de le suivre du regard. Les portes s'ouvrèrent sur son passage, et il ne se leva pas. En revanche, il désigna le siège face au siens.

\- Prends place, _Sam Winchester_.

L'accueil glacial surprenait Sam. Le caractère imprévisible de Lucifer était grandiose, il s'accentuait avec le temps.

\- Es-tu venu jouer ?

Sam hocha la tête, positivement.

\- Je suis venu gagner, répliqua t-il sur la défensive.

\- Mais tu as déjà perdu en venant ici, murmurait Lucifer en joignant les mains, _comment se porte ton frère ? _

Les poings de Sam s'étaient naturellement crispés.

\- Il n'est pas venu ? demanda Lucifer en feignant la surprise, _je suis navré. _

\- Assez parlé, balança Sam, jouons.

\- Le petit impatient que tu es va devoir conclure un pacte avec moi.

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Sam reconnut la démesure de sa beauté et l'exquis sentiment de haine qu'il faisait naître en lui. C'était exquis, car c'était différent. Ca ne le lâchait pas, et il aurait préféré faire sans.

"_First when the clouds go to sleep, they can see us in the sky. We have fear and we are alone."_

\- Ce n'est plus le jeu des frères, cette fois.

\- Où est le fichu contrat ?

Il cherchait du regard un parchemin, quoique ce soit mais Lucifer riait.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un contrat.

Et il se leva de son trône. Il parut plus grand que lui, et se dirigea jusqu'à la place de Sam Winchester.

\- Je veux une _promesse_.

"_God knows I don't want to be an angel."_

Lucifer avait glissé ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sam qui retint une exclamation de dégoût (ou de contentement, après tout). Il caressa son cou, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant basculer son visage en arrière. Leurs regards se perforaient l'un et l'autre.

_« Tu ne partiras jamais d'ici. Nous resterons ici, jusqu'après l'éternité. »_

Sam sentait toute sa folie. C'était comme un parfum qui enveloppait la pièce.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si atroce, murmura t-il en s'approchant de sa face, tes amis vivront… Le prochain sur la liste, n'oublie pas – _c'est le vieux Bobby_.

Les mots de Lucifer le déroutaient. Il repensait aux mots de Gabriel, il se sentit impuissant, affaibli.

\- Le jeu a besoin de deux joueurs. Quand le nouveau pacte sera conclu, la marque s'effacera, et ça deviendra _un souvenir_.

_\- Je le promets._

La bravoure de Sam le rendait plus dépendant de lui, plus obsédé. Il rejoint ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser que l'autre ne lui rendit pas. Il fut plus agressif, léchant ses lèvres rougies par l'étreinte. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, Sam l'avait mordu : Lucifer avait reculé. C'était douloureux, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait recherché.

Et il l'avait trouvé.

Quelques gouttes de son sang perlaient, ça lui rappelait des choses.

\- Personne n'oubliera jamais ce que tu viens de faire, _Sam_.

"_They live in the sunshine apart from us and endless far away. They have to attach them to a star so they won't fall out the sky."_

Dean Winchester s'était garé. Le soleil se levait peu à peu, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait. Il ne disait plus rien, Castiel lui avait révélé _sa vérité_. Le poste de radio était éteint, c'était rare.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit alors Dean après plusieurs heures de silence angoissant.

\- Sam a fait son choix, conclut Castiel.

\- Non ! lui hurla t-il en le dévisageant, non ! Sam ne m'aurait jamais laissé ici !

\- Mais tu l'aurais fait toi, répondit Castiel, tu l'aurais fait pour lui._ Et il l'a fait pour toi._

Il découvrit son bras : la marque s'effaçait. Triomphant, il ne détachait pas ses yeux de Dean.

\- _Il l'a fait pour Bobby_, répliqua Dean en soulevant la peau de son avant-bras, car moi, je ne l'ai pas – cette marque.

Vierge au bras, Castiel poussa un long soupir. Dean n'ajouta pas un mot, il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il aurait fait la même chose oui. Il l'aurait fait, encore et encore, _pour que le sang cesse._

\- Le jeu a repris, souligna Castiel, ton frère contre Lucifer.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda t-il.

_\- Oui._

\- Comment ?

Et il ne répondit pas. Dean l'avait tiré par la cravate jusqu'à lui. Leurs faces se touchaient presque.

\- Tes cachoteries me rendent _malade_.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt, tu n'as aucun intérêt à le savoir non plus.

_\- Dis-moi !_

\- Crowley.

Et il le relâcha d'un geste particulièrement violent.

\- _Quoi ?_ Tu collabores avec cette ordure ?

\- Cette _ordure_ comme tu dis, expliqua Castiel en époussetant son manteau, est tout aussi opposé à Lucifer que nous. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes buts, mais nous partageons les mêmes motivations.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes une chose, avant que je ne démarre le moteur, d'accord ?

Et il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je tuerai pour mon frère, j'ai passé ma vie dans le noir à le chercher. Il a fallu que je meure pour le retrouver. Je ne le lâcherai plus._ Je le retrouverai, d'accord ?_

Castiel ne dit rien. Il contempla le visage de Dean Winchester, il alluma le poste de radio. Les grands classique du rock y étaient tous passés, _l'Impala_ rugit, bestiale à souhait.

Ils se lancèrent, sur la route, encore, toujours.

\- J'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans la tronche, Cas. J'ai envie de te rouer de coups, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Castiel _faillit_ sourire, mais la radio faisait n'importe quoi. Ca grésillait trop, Dean lui donna quelques tapes, ça ne suffisait pas. D'ordinaire, la radio captait toujours ! Et puis il lui restait cette cassette intemporelle qui réunissait ses merveilles…

_« Dean. »_

Il faillit percuter la voiture qui venait en face, dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser sur le côté de la route. Cette voix qui venait bien de la voiture, _c'était…_

_\- Sam ?_ s'écria Dean.

Castiel craignait le pire. La voix prononçait son nom, encore. Oui, c'était bien son frère. Dean reprit son souffle, le cœur sauvagement tiraillé de part et d'autre. Il serra le volant dans ses mains.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22** : Sur un parking, au Kansas.

« _Dean_, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais ce que tu penses… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai rien dit ? L'instinct, mon frère. L'instinct. Je ne sais par où commencer. La liste est longue. Nos retrouvailles, cette sphère bizarre qui pend dans le vide, mes démons, tes anges. Et cette fichue bataille qui n'en finit pas… Ne condamne pas Castiel. Il pourrait faire flamber tout ce monde autour de toi s'il le devait pour sauver tes tripes. Tout ce qu'il le fait, il le fait pour toi, en ton nom. Mais moi, que suis-je ?

Suis-je un ange ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en être un.

Une affaire de famille, voilà ce qu'ils disent tous. Papa t'a sauvé, je t'ai sauvé. Ne fous pas tout en l'air, je t'en supplie. Cachez-vous, sauvez-vous. Tout ce que je cherche à faire, c'est le neutraliser lui, et j'y arriverai, je peux te le jurer.

Alors Dean, dis-moi…

Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Cela faisait trois jours que Dean avait entendu le message dans la voiture. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois, et pourtant il résonnait dans sa tête, inlassablement. Les mots de Sam s'enchaînaient, se répétaient à l'infini. Les seuls instants où ça se calmait, c'était quand il dormait – et il n'y arrivait pas, ou quand il buvait un peu trop. Il maudissait Castiel et son acharnement. Il lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs fois de le laisser tranquille.

_« J'n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu vois bien que ça va. Je m'en sortirai. »_

Il finirait par retrouver Bobby à Flagstaff. Il n'avait que ça à foutre. Il pensa même à Balthazar. Il s'était sûrement barré, lui aussi. Il avait certainement retrouvé Gabriel au passage. Il ne lui avait jamais inspiré quoique ce soit de bon. Il tournait autour de son frère, comme un prédateur. Peut-être même qu'il avait orchestré son départ après leur rencontre nocturne en plein désert. La paranoïa prédisposée de Dean grandissait de jour en jour.

Mais Castiel restait dans l'ombre, parfois il faisait semblant de s'en aller mais Dean le savait. Dean sentait sa présence, partout où il allait.

Il voulait lui cracher ce qu'il pensait au visage, ça bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas, c'était trop difficile. Il retardait le moment où Castiel allait le présenter à ce gars qui s'appelait Crowley. Il serrait les dents, agressif. Il acheva son verre, le bar allait fermer.

\- On va s'en aller, murmura la voix de Castiel.

Il était encore resté là, toute la soirée, au fond à le regarder boire ? Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer dans la voiture.

\- Les morts n'ont pas besoin de repos, s'exclama Dean, je n'ai plus besoin de ces conneries.

Castiel lança un regard oblique au barman : il avait entendu maintes fois les alcooliques venir déverser leur mal-être contagieux.

\- Viens avec moi, Dean.

Il posa sa main à son bras, il recula brusquement, faillit vaciller.

\- Tu es ivre…

_\- Ferme ta gueule, Cas !_

Le barman derrière le comptoir avait une main sur le fusil caché derrière. Il ne s'en servait qu'en cas extrême, mais un gars chargé pouvait être redoutable et très méchant. Il le savait car ça lui arrivait à lui aussi de l'être : redoutable, très méchant, et trop chargé. Il se mordait la lèvre en observant les gestes du type en trench beige, il se penchait pour le porter. Il devait être fort, sans effort aucun il le saisit à lui et le remit sur pieds.

\- Il a payé ses verres ? demanda Castiel à l'intention du patron.

Oui, il avait payé.

\- Tu me fous la honte, siffla Dean en le repoussant brièvement.

Il ajusta sa veste en cuir, lança un regard méchant en direction du barman qui laissa son fusil de côté en saluant Castiel.

_« Il en a de la chance ce pauvre gars, qu'un ange gardien veille sur lui, comme ça. »_

Il les regarda partir, Dean poussa la porte dans le mauvais sens. Castiel arriva pour tirer la poignée. Il se propulsa au-dehors en direction de la sortie, il allait conduire jusqu'à un motel et se laisser tomber sur un grand lit à lui – pour lui tout seul !

\- Tu ne penses pas à conduire au moins, Dean ?

L'homme retint un rire en sortant les clefs de l'Impala.

_\- Dean…_

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu entres là dedans, c'est uniquement pour dormir. Tu as besoin de dessaouler, Crowley nous attend.

L'évocation du nom lui donna la nausée. A moins que ce ne fût ce très bon whisky qu'il avait goûté plus que de raison ? Il se tourna vers Castiel en serrant les clefs entre ses doigts.

\- Tu t'accroches comme un dingue, hein ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il resta planté, face au grand homme qu'il servait toujours en dépit des excès du jeu. Et puis il avait trop bu, il ne fallait pas l'écouter.

\- Entre là-dedans, et reposes-toi.

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi – à part me regarder dormir ? T'as toujours rien compris, Cas… »

Castiel lui retira les clefs des mains pour tourner la clef dans la serrure de la porte, il ouvrit grandement la portière arrière et poussa Dean à l'intérieur. Il poussa un juron, hésita à se débattre ou non mais trouva le moelleux de l'intérieur fort agréable – un peu trop pour une simple voiture, mais ce n'était pas une caisse comme les autres, c'était l'Impala, et il n'y en avait qu'une comme ça _(enfin pour lui)._

Castiel s'apprêta à refermer et à s'installer devant pour surveiller les alentours.

\- Viens avec moi, s'exclama Dean.

_\- Pardon ? _

Dean s'était redressé, il s'était penché vers le col toujours parfaitement plissé de Castiel pour l'attirer à lui, à l'intérieur. Par chance, les alentours étaient plongés dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait personne pour surprendre la curieuse scène de ces deux hommes qui se chamaillaient à minuit. Mais c'était comme ça, au Kansas. Certains endroits étaient morts, vides.

Inhumains.

Castiel savait parfaitement où se situait le repaire de Crowley, quelque part à _Wichita_ où il avait réinvesti la maison d'un riche propriétaire…

Dean souriait, mais c'était l'alcool. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Il regardait le visage de Castiel au-dessus du siens et passa ses doigts contre ses joues. Sa légère barbe faisait tout chez lui, ses traits d'enfant avaient conservé les gloires de sa jeunesse. Oui, Castiel était le plus beau de tous les anges, assurément.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me regarder, c'est à moi de le faire, _Dean_.

\- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de le faire autant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Castiel avait reculé.

\- Tu sens le whisky…

\- Goûte-le, et dis-moi comment tu le trouves.

Il inséra sa langue entre ses lèvres, Castiel se figea légèrement. Evidemment qu'il prenait plaisir à se laisser toucher ainsi par Dean, mais il était bien alcoolisé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en profiter, la douleur de Dean était encore vive. Toutes ces choses-là n'étaient pas les préoccupations des anges. Il ferma les yeux, rendit le baiser à Dean. Ses joues étaient chaudes, il était très entreprenant, il avait quelque chose de sauvage. Castiel le repoussa doucement.

\- Ferme les yeux, _Dean_. Tu dois dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil…

Le ton de sa voix était enfantin. Castiel éprouva un élan de tendresse pour lui (qui n'était pas perceptible pour un sou), il leva la main jusqu'à son visage, le toucha. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : comment avait-il fait pour s'en passer, tout ce temps ?

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce qui nous plaît, _Dean_.

\- Ca ne te plaît pas, ça ?

Il ondula doucement, le saisit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Leurs corps se touchaient trop. Castiel expira, ce n'était pas lui qui avait bu, mais c'était lui qui avait chaud.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Ca me plaît, oui.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

_\- Tu as bu…_

Dean était plus lubrique dans ses gestes, il tint Castiel à distance tout en le gardant près. Il porta une main entre ses jambes, contre son pantalon, la portière se referma sur eux.

\- Tu as bien permis à Sam de partir, toi.

Il y eut un silence si froid, si lourd – Castiel hésita seulement à déglutir ou à battre des cils. Il ne fit rien, Dean le fixait pour une fois, et c'était probablement l'instant le plus malencontreux de son existence.

\- Tu m'as caché tant de choses, _Cas_. Si j'étais toi, je tenterai de rattraper mes erreurs.

Cette façon de parler… Il ne se ressemblait pas. Castiel s'apprêta à quitter la banquette arrière lorsque Dean s'était approché de lui. Le réverbère dans la rue éclaira sa face, il pu remarquer quelques larmes orphelines aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

\- Je suis désolé, _Dean_.

\- Non, tu n'es pas désolé. Si tu l'étais, tu serais déjà en train de m'embrasser, _Cas_.

Castiel hésitait sur tout. Sur la façon de regarder Dean, sur ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Mais rien ne se faisait. Le blocage était intense.

\- Touche-moi.

Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-le. _Fais-le._

_« Je suis seul, sans toi, Cas. »_

Ca ressemblait à une _supplication_. Castiel fut parcouru d'un frisson de tristesse tandis que Dean guidait sa main contre son entrejambe. C'était mieux quand c'était lui qui le touchait, il ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer mais c'était infiniment différent de tout ce que les femmes avaient pu lui faire. Elles avaient été délicieuses, se disait-elle en regardant bien els gestes attentifs de Castiel. Mais en voyant cette face teintée par le malheur, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

\- Ne le fais pas parce que je te le demande, tu…

\- Je veux le faire. Je veux toujours le faire. Tout le temps.

Il était rare de contempler de l'envie chez lui. Et Dean était le seul à avoir la chance de le voir : ce _privilège… _Il sentait sa main, sa poigne contre son corps à lui, exercer ces va-et-vient, c'était bon. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Dean se laissait aller, ses expirations étaient mesurées. Castiel aurait voulu n'entendre que ça jusqu'à la fin, et après aussi.

_« Le regarder me toucher, m'attarder sur ses gestes et sa beauté, c'était tout ce qui me restait pour l'instant, et c'était trop pour moi. »_

_\- Cas…_

Lorsque sa langue le rejoint, son expiration se fut plus bruyante. Puisqu'il connaissait parfaitement son corps, il retint sa chevelure, l'aidant par quelques coups de bassin. Tandis que l'ivresse se mêlait à l'adrénaline, Dean se sentait plus conscient, revenu parmi les vivants. Alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa solitude, Dean remarquait la présence éternelle de ce partenaire-là. Il n'était pas comme les autres, et il ne le serait jamais.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**: _Mr. Crowley, Mr. Charming, Mr. Alarming_

Le livreur de pizzas n'était toujours pas mort. Mr. Crowley ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il y réfléchissait paisiblement en se servant un verre de bourbon. Celui-ci était d'une qualité grandiose, il prenait plaisir à voir le liquide remplir le fond de son verre. C'était son plaisir à lui. Ruby et Meg étaient de bonnes gouvernantes et elles s'occupaient des nombreux détenus : des complices, essentiellement. Mr. Crowley s'était occupé personnellement de la traque aux complices, mais ils étaient si nombreux qu'il était persuadé, au fond, que le monde entier était du côté des ennuyés. Il écoutait la musique, et c'était de la vraie, de la bonne comme il aimait tant ! L'opéra de Verdi !

_Messa da Requiem !_

Il battait la mesure du doigt, quelques pas se firent entendre. Certainement d'autres complices, comme d'habitude. La résidence était très grande, mais il n'allait sûrement plus avoir de place pour tous les accueillir ! L'envie ne manquait pas. Il pencha la tête, Meg entra dans le petit salon, vêtue d'une veste en cuir.

\- Il y a du monde pour toi.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Non, pas comme d'habitude.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il, je demande à voir.

Il se leva de son siège (ou de son trône ?) et rejoint la jeune femme.

\- Qui ?

Meg s'écarta : Crowley les aperçut. Il n'afficha aucune surprise car il s'y était attendu, quelque part – à ce que ce jour arrive.

\- Les chatons sont finalement chez moi, commenta t-il en gardant son verre à la main.

Dean lança un regard assassin à Castiel. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, ça se voyait. Faire affaire avec un homme comme Crowley lui flanquait la nausée. Il ne savait rien de lui, mais l'impression qu'il lui avait laissée au cabaret avait été suffisante ainsi que sa fuite plutôt lâche après l'incident, à l'hôtel. C'était un planqué, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans son repaire, Dean le détestait encore plus.

\- Bien le bonsoir, les garçons, Castiel ? Vous avez mis du temps à venir. Vous avez tenu plus longtemps que je pensais…

\- Tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer ? demanda Castiel.

Meg le regardait du coin de l'œil. Castiel lui avait toujours plu, dans sa façon de bouger et de parler. Sa voix : ce murmure suave et délicat provoquait un certain désir en elle. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait discrètement de lui, Dean fixait méchamment le maître des lieux.

« Vous savez, je suis dans cette forteresse depuis quelques semaines et je dois dire que je fais un tas de choses excitantes, mais m'occuper du monde n'est pas dans mes nouvelles habitudes. »

\- Lucifer et Sam ont repris le jeu, à deux.

Crowley eut un temps d'arrêt. Il posa doucement le verre sur une petite table et lança un regard à Meg, puis aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Vous dites vrai ?

\- Bien-sûr, vociféra Dean.

\- Nous sommes venus te demander ton aide, souffla Castiel en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Mon aide, répéta Crowley en joignant les mains, mais… Je t'ai bien plus aidé que tu ne m'as été utile, mon pauvre Castiel.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, Castiel resta figé. Dean voulut poser des questions, les cachoteries de Castiel lui restaient en tête, il lui en voulait tellement…

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, veux-tu. Je sais ce que tu trafiques ici. Ce ne sont pas que des complices que tu enfermes ici, il y a autre chose.

Dean le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore, ça ?

_\- Cas…_

\- Dean, laisse-moi.

Il lui avait parlé sèchement. Dean eut un geste de recul. Soit ! Crowley souriait à présent.

\- Quel manque de tact, siffla Meg en se servant dans le verre de whisky de Crowley, je ne savais pas que tu lui en avais parlé.

Crowley haussa les sourcils en observant le petit jeu de Meg. Un cri puissant retentit dans la maison.

\- _Ah_, dit Crowley en levant le doigt, ça, c'est sûrement Ruby qui vérifie les chaînes des petits complices.

Et il s'approcha de Meg pour lui prendre le verre des mains, qu'il termina d'un trait. Il refusait de le partager avec elle, avec personne, de toute façon.

\- La cage est prête, Castiel.

Dean ne s'était pas senti à ce point déboussolé depuis son arrivée à Nulle-Part. Il fut pris d'une forte envie de saisir Castiel au cou, exiger de lui toutes les explications.

\- Quelle putain de cage ? demanda brusquement Dean.

\- La cage de Lucifer, répondit Castiel en le regardant.

_ « Vous comptez vraiment le foutre dans une cage ? A quoi ça rime ? »_

\- Maintenant que Lucifer a rejoint le jeu, il ne voudra plus jamais quitter cette prison que tu as quittée. C'est son palais, et il veut y rester avec ton frère, pour toujours.

_Jusque-là, rien de nouveau_, se disait Dean.

\- Lucifer est plus fort que nous, continua Castiel, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils avaient peut-être prévu tout ça… Mais Lucifer a massacré les ennuyés.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir… ?

\- Parce que les ennuyés ne l'auraient jamais laissé jouer la partie contre Sam. Il n'y a qu'une explication. Sam et Lucifer jouent l'un contre l'autre aujourd'hui… Les ennuyés sont forcément morts.

Comment pouvait-il en être sûr à ce point ? Crowley hocha la tête.

\- Il y a un moyen de vérifier tout ça, avança-t-il, j'ai quelques complices là-dedans qui doivent être plus au courant que nous.

\- Et cette cage ? reprit Dean, tu as parlé d'une cage…

\- _Suivez-moi._

Crowley leur tourna le dos. Meg emboîta le pas de Castiel et Dean, elle en profita pour inspecter la silhouette parfaite de _l'ange_. Dommage, se disait-elle en poussant un bref soupir, elle aurait aimé avoir un compagnon de cette trempe-là. Ce petit Winchester avait de la chance. Elle éprouva un exquis mélange de colère et d'envie en suivant le boss.

Et à l'intérieur de la sphère sombrant dans l'infini, Sam Winchester préparait les breuvages pour lui et Lucifer. Il versait lentement le liquide, accordant un soin particulier aux doses. Il inspira profondément, se tournant de moitié. Lucifer scrutait le monde : de là où il se trouvait, Sam avait l'impression que ses deux yeux brûlaient. Ou alors, ce n'était pas une impression ? Il reporta son attention sur les verres… Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il apporta le verre, Lucifer se tourna vers lui.

\- _Merci_, mon Sam.

Lucifer prit le verre dans sa main, observa l'intérieur. Il le porta sous son nez, Sam retint son souffle.

\- Tu es d'un romantisme ! Ça me semble être un très bon vin.

Sam lui sourit, il prit place à son tour et les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent.

_« Au jeu »_ souffla-t-il.

\- Quel retournement de situation, remarqua Lucifer en trempant ses lèvres.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il continuait de sourire en posant son verre, il avait pris quelques gorgées mais n'était pas très friand, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de goûter aux vins. Il regretta de ne pas comprendre l'arôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Sam.

\- Toutes ces petites intentions alors que tu ne m'accordes jamais la moindre attention. _Oh_, depuis que nous sommes comme un couple marié, enchaînés à cet endroit – les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Et il poussa un petit soupir en buvant le vin. Sam serrait les dents, cachant sa nervosité.

\- Ca ne t'arrive jamais, de rêver éveillé, pendant le jeu ? Parfois, j'y pense, moi.

Sam resta impassible, Lucifer avait-il compris ce qu'il avait glissé dans son verre ? Non, de toute évidence, non. Il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Oui, j'y pense, dit-il.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- J'imagine un tas de choses qu'on ne dit pas à voix haute.

\- J'ai tout le temps du monde, _Sammy_.

Sam ferma les yeux.

_« Tu es près de moi. C'est dérangeant. Je n'arrive pas à te regarder mais je te sens. Partout, où que j'aille. Tu me poursuis sur ma peau, tu m'attires à toi. T'es tellement insidieux… Et ton souffle. Et ta poigne. Et ta langue. »_

Lucifer écoutait attentivement. Il n'afficha aucune forme d'expression et se pencha lentement vers l'autre qui gardait les yeux fermés. C'était la première fois qu'il le contemplait dans toute sa sincérité, dans toute l'absurdité de son désir pour lui.

_« Je n'arrive pas à décrire le reste. C'est flou, c'est tellement flou. Nos corps, la chaleur. L'excitation. »_

\- Tu viens de décrire le reste, _Sam_, fit remarquer Lucifer en se redressant.

Il avait levé la main vers sa joue, il la caressa doucement. C'était une caresse inattendue, ça oui. Sam le scruta longuement, attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse, mais il n'y eut rien... Pourquoi ? Pourtant, Lucifer s'était éloigné. Il n'était pas rentré dans le jeu de Sam. Le désir était là, évidemment : qui ne serait pas éprouvé par ces mots ? L'êtes-vous ?

Lucifer prit place dans son siège, ramenant les bras sur le côté. Il inspira silencieusement, les yeux, presque clos.

\- J'aimerais me reposer quelques instants, _Sam_. J'ai l'impression que le vin est très bon et qu'il est déjà monté.

Sam parvenait à feinter la surprise et une pointe de déception. Il patienta, de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le torse de Lucifer ne trahisse un profond sommeil. C'était fait : sa cage thoracique était paisible, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Encore une fois, Sam fut dégoûté par ce spectacle merveilleux…

Il poussa un soupir, se pencha vers le globe d'omniscience. Il avait besoin de lui _parler_.

_« Gabriel… Gabriel écoute-moi.»_

L'ange Gabriel traînait souvent la nuit. Le Kansas était un endroit vaste où il n'y avait jamais rien à faire. Comme tous les oiseaux de nuit, Gabriel était obnubilé par les villes et attaché aux péchés qui s'y épanchaient. Quand le cœur s'y mêle, tout est susceptible de couler, se disait-il en garant sa voiture dans une des nombreuses rues de _Kansas City_. Evidemment, Gabriel ne provoquait pas le malheur mais il ne restait jamais en place, par peur qu'il lui tombe dessus. Depuis que Sam avait rejoint la partie, on l'emmerdait moins, c'était vrai.

Ça aussi, ça l'emmerdait.

Gabriel s'ennuyait.

Et puis, cette fichue histoire était loin d'être terminée.

Le soir, il se dirigeait vers l'un des nombreux casinos. Ses pensées allèrent jusqu'à Crowley : peut-être qu'il devrait lui rendre visite un de ces quatre. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé personnellement de proposer à Sam de rejoindre Lucifer…

_« Gabriel… »_

Il cessa aussitôt de marcher, se tourna. Il avait entendu son nom.

« Gabriel… »

C'était distinct, mais c'était dans sa tête. Il comprit aussitôt, évita les gens autour et s'approcha d'une ruelle sombre. Il resta sur le côté, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sam ? »

« Ecoute-moi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?... »

« Je ne trouve plus Dean. Je n'arrive plus à sentir les autres. »

« Je sais où ils sont. »

« Empêche-les, à tout prix de venir ici. Le jeu doit continuer ainsi. Je connais Dean…Je sais qu'il va vouloir me faire revenir. »

Gabriel poussa un long soupir. On ne voyait jamais les étoiles au-dessus de Kansas City, et pourtant –il était en train de parler à la sienne.

« Je ne travaille pas pour toi, Sammy. Je t'ai dit, je ne travaille pour personne… »

« C'est toi qui m'a guidé jusqu'à nulle-part. C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'y retourner. Et tu voudrais tout foutre en l'air ? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Crowley, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Et il hocha doucement la tête, seul dans cette gigantesque ville où il ne l'était jamais vraiment.

Sam trembla. Il lança un regard à Lucifer. Il ressentit la véritable peur…

\- Lucifer ? murmura-t-il.

Mais Lucifer semblait profondément pris par le sommeil. Enfin, il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Il s'étira longuement, esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis un peu amusé, dit-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

_\- Amusé ? _

\- C'est fou à quel point tu tiens à cet ange, dit-il.

Ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire. Sam se mordit la lèvre de colère.

\- Dis-moi, que ressentirais-tu si…

_« Si quelqu'un venait à te le retirer ? »_

Sam recula dans le fauteuil, la panique avait remplacé la peur.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, murmura Sam.

\- Tu crois ce que tu dis ? Ou tu veux te persuader de quelque chose ?

Lucifer approcha sa main du globe d'omniscience, l'effleurant délicatement.

« Nous sommes les nouveaux dieux de ce monde, Sammy. »

Il retint son souffle. Son adversaire s'était redressé. Il s'approcha du côté de Sam, l'image de Gabriel lui apparut. Le geste fut rapide, d'une violence extrême. Les doigts de Lucifer se plaquèrent contre le globe, il y eut une détonation brusque. Sam poussa un hurlement déchirant, repoussa le destructeur. Il chancela, mais le globe avait été touché. Une étrange lueur baignée de noire y était apparu, que venait-il de faire ? Lucifer se redressa doucement, Sam reportait son attention sur le dénommé Gabriel.

« Je ne laisserai pas un ange se mettre entre nous, tu le sais. »

« Ne prends pas en pitié les traîtres, Sam. »

L'homme avait passé les portes du casino. Il fit un pas, puis deux. La terre trembla de toutes parts, le lustre s'écroula sous ses yeux. Un tremblement de terre ?

Gabriel recula, les fissures parcouraient les murs. Il prit la fuite, mais une douleur effroyable lui paralysait le torse, enveloppait ses sens. Il chercha la sortie, en vain.

La peine était plus forte…

Gabriel poussa les portes secouées du casino et s'effondra au sol. Il toussa, l'air ne parvenait plus à entrer ou à sortir. L'ange était en train de mourir. Sa salive se mêlait à quelques plumes, tandis qu'il tentait de regarder le ciel obscur une dernière fois. Il se tordait encore un peu, l'agonie était brutale. Personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi mais il savait déjà.

Ses yeux restèrent ouverts. Le tremblement s'acheva. L'ange était tombé et il ne se leva plus.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**: _Pandora_

"_Where the light shivers offshore through the tides of oceans - we are shining in the rising sun."_

Dean Winchester ne comprenait pas pourquoi Crowley se liguait contre son ancien partenaire… Alors que les questions s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, les quatre individus étaient arrivés jusqu'à une pièce au plafond très haut. Crowley glissa une clef dans les quatre verrous et les fit entrer : c'était à l'intérieur, disait-il, que se trouvait la cage. Un pas à l'intérieur et ils se figèrent tous. Une secousse les prit par surprise, Crowley se rua jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Castiel attira brusquement Dean à lui, protégeant son crâne. Meg se tenait aux comptoirs, ses jambes ne tenaient plus, elle allait finir par tomber. Le tremblement dura quelques secondes, les plus longues de leurs vies. Quelques meubles étaient renversés, Castiel cessa l'étreinte et se redressa doucement.

\- Un tremblement de terre, siffla Meg, un hasard ?

\- C'est déjà arrivé, dit Castiel.

\- Le Kansas, murmura Dean en reprenant son souffle.

Ils cherchèrent Crowley qui se tenait presque au fond de la salle. Il tenait quelque chose contre lui, très précieusement. Il avait même arrêté de respirer.

\- Crowley ?

\- _Meg_, va vérifier que les complices sont tous bien enfermés. Ce serait bête qu'ils viennent nous égorger maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur et obéit.

\- C'est ça, _ta cage ?_ demanda Dean en désignant l'objet que tenait Crowley.

Le maître des lieux prit une profonde respiration et la présenta aux deux hommes.

\- J'ai eu peur pour elle !

Dean parut sceptique. Il leva la main pour la toucher mais Crowley avait reculé.

\- Ah non, on ne touche pas.

\- Pourquoi ? vociféra Dean.

\- Je ne vais pas vous la donner, et puis, elle est fragile.

\- Comment ça marche ?

Mr. Crowley sourit. Il aimait qu'on l'écoute et il aimait encore plus qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait, surtout quand c'était à ce point brillant. Il caressa le dessus de ce qui s'avérait être un coffre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

\- La cage a porté de nombreux noms par le passé, la boîte de pandore fait partie de ses petits noms. Je l'aime bien… Mais ce n'est pas une boîte, hélas.

Il fit une petite moue amusante en haussant les sourcils.

_« Où est-ce que tu as dégoté ça ? »_

\- _Ah ça_, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. J'ai beaucoup souffert pour la trouver, et je suis très fier de ma trouvaille.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la boîte en question. Elle était assurément légendaire…

\- Cette cage pourra stopper Lucifer, mais elle ne pourra pas le tuer. Maintenant que Lucifer a rejoint le jeu, il est intouchable, _immortel_. Un peu comme toi et ton frère.

\- _Quoi ?_ chuchota Dean, immortel ?

Castiel lui lança un regard interloqué. Pour une fois, on pouvait y lire quelque chose !

\- Dean n'est pas immortel, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh bien-sûr qu'il l'est !

Il garda la boîte de pandore contre lui.

\- J'ai quelques flingues, je pourrai te faire une démonstration.

\- Non merci, répliqua froidement Dean, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de la cage ?

Mr. Crowley fixa longuement Dean, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- Parfois, dit-il à l'attention de Castiel, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter.

Castiel ne dit rien.

\- Emprisonner Lucifer, évidemment.

\- N'était-il pas ton partenaire ? demanda Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes à ce point ?

\- Je ne le déteste pas, _voyons_. Nous avons tous commis des erreurs au cours de la partie. La libération de Sam et toi a été la plus grande. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir ici. Tu sais ce que je suis, Dean Winchester ? Je suis un démon. J'aurai adoré être le roi des Enfers, parce que je les connais très bien. J'en ai parlé toute ma vie à des idiots, dans une pauvre église.

Les paroles de Crowley agaçaient Castiel, plus encore qu'elles n'atteignaient Dean.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais aujourd'hui ? Je me cache. Je reste dans ce putain de manoir à collecter des jolis petits spécimens, et j'attends… _J'attends ! _

\- Va droit au but, somma Dean.

\- Lorsque la boîte s'ouvrira, expliqua Crowley, Lucifer sera mis en cage. Il ne pourra jamais la quitter, à moins de refermer la boîte.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'ouvrir ? demanda Dean.

\- Quelqu'un doit l'emmener, _à nulle-part_.

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Castiel qui baissa le regard.

\- _Evidemment_, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, continua Crowley, cette fameuse boîte permet d'aller à nulle-part, mais pas d'en revenir. Autrement dit…

\- Si je vais emprisonner Lucifer, je ne pourrai jamais revenir ici.

\- Le contrat que tu as signé avec les ennuyés est toujours valide, souligna Crowley, j'ai longtemps parlé avec ces complices. Ils sont ennuyeux, eux aussi, mais ils m'ont appris quelques petites choses. Le jeu de Lucifer va finir par se désagréger.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre, alors ? proposa Castiel.

\- Si tu te sens d'attaque pour attendre le prochain millénaire, _petit Cas_, je t'en prie.

Dean Winchester croisa les bras : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder cette fichue boîte, comme s'il en était hypnotisé. Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Le silence enveloppa les lieux, Crowley s'impatientait. Il tapa brièvement du pied, attendant quelques réactions un peu plus vives.

\- Cas, dit alors Dean, tu pourrais peut-être y aller ? Tu es un ange, tu pourras revenir.

\- Ange ou pas, coupa Crowley, Castiel sera prisonnier de Nulle-Part, lui aussi… Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen de rétablir le jeu.

_\- Au Diable ce jeu ! _

\- C'est le cas de le dire, balança Crowley en souriant.

Dean s'éloigna. Il leva les bras, se tint le dos. Il marcha, de toute évidence, il ruminait. Castiel le regardait faire, ses yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

\- _Dean…_

\- Non, Cas. Hors de question.

\- Je pourrais…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonnait dans toute la résidence, ta place est ici, parmi les anges et les démons. _La mienne…_

Il ne dit pas un mot alors que Crowley s'était approché d'un genre de bureau. Il avait déposé la petite boîte et s'était installé, les mains jointes. Il tendit une main sous le bureau pour y trouver une réserve secrète de whisky et se servit une dose chargée (sa dose habituelle). Il se sentait comme un spectateur, une grande tragédie allait se jouer là, juste pour lui. Il se sentit privilégié.

\- Si je comprends bien, reprit Dean en rejoignant Crowley à son bureau, tu veux me confier la boîte, piéger Lucifer et retrouver Sam ?

Crowley haussa les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te donnerai la boîte…Mais idéalement, c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, je dois l'avouer.

Les dents de Dean grincèrent. Il désira frapper du poing, faire imploser ce bureau et pourquoi pas la tête de ce sale type ! Castiel ressentait toute cette colère, l'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable. Il ne parvenait pas à faire face à la réalité, à cette réalité qu'il avait pourtant contemplée avant tout le monde. Il avait tant prié pour que les deux frères ne quittent jamais leur douce prison… Il se souvenait des coups, et des paroles de Dean.

"_As we are floating in the blue. I am softly watching you. Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you."_

_« Je quitterai cet endroit, et tu n'y changeras rien, Cas. »_

_« C'est comme ça. »_

\- Tu savais que je finirai par venir, commenta Dean.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

_\- Tais-toi…_

Crowley n'ajouta pas un mot. Dean serrait les poings, il lança un regard à Castiel, fit quelques pas en sa direction. Il s'apprêta à…

\- Tais-toi, Dean, avait-il dit dans un soupir.

\- _Mais…_ Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu allais le dire.

\- Dire quoi ?

_« Tu allais me dire au-revoir. »_

Dean se tourna brièvement pour observer les réactions de Crowley qui parcourait son doigt sur le devant de la boîte. Enfin, il fut plus proche de Castiel. Ils furent face à face, le regard de l'ange était vide. Pendant un court instant, Dean parvint à percevoir le néant, ce gigantesque rien qui enveloppait nulle-part et qui les berçait tous sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Je vais partir, dit-il.

\- _Oui_.

Il se décida à le regarder. Castiel observait attentivement la forme de son visage et toutes les beautés qui le composaient. Assurément, il était plus beau que les anges. Il faillit vaciller, s'écrouler. Il resta inexpressif, et pourtant le bleu de Castiel était devenu brillant. Un rideau de larmes s'était dressé face à lui, prêt à le neutraliser.

\- Prends la boîte, dit Castiel, c'était écrit, _Seigneur_.

Dean n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait ainsi. Il évita son regard, il était transperçant, plus qu'avant. Castiel se dirigea vers le bureau de Crowley et tendit les mains. Crowley haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne te la donnerai pas. C'est à Dean de venir la chercher.

\- _Crowley_.

Crowley souffla une exclamation agacée avant de confier le coffre à Castiel. Ce dernier le prit dans ses mains. Il était moins lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se tourna vers Dean, son corps était devenu une enclume. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il contemplait le tableau de fin. C'était bien un jeu oui, mais les entractes allaient s'essouffler. C'était comme il avait imaginé la mort : inoubliable et transcendant. Castiel se posta devant lui et lui tendit le coffre. Il ne tremblait pas. Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un ange de trembler, vous savez, mais c'est dans son sang, c'est dans sa chair, de pleurer pour la perte de sa lumière. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dean pour _accepter_ le coffre. Il le prit contre lui, il lui semblait atrocement lourd, impossible à supporter.

_\- Merci, Cas. _

Cette fois, Dean le tenait bien.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir rejoindre _Nulle-Part_ ?

Crowley leva la tête. Il se redressa de son siège, et traversa la pièce jusqu'à une porte rongée par le temps. La peinture s'était effritée, la poignée était très abimée.

\- Cette résidence a appartenu à un complice, expliqua Crowley, et avant ça, à un joueur, du jeu Manichaeus qui s'était échappé, lui aussi. _Cette porte mène à Nulle-Part._ Je ne l'ai jamais traversée. Une fois que tu l'auras passée, je condamnerai l'entrée.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Castiel.

Sa voix était brisée. Personne ne le remarqua, sauf Dean. Jamais il n'eut mal à ce point. C'était de la démesure. L'hybris…

\- Le jeu doit continuer, expliqua calmement Crowley, personne ne doit plus jamais interférer avec les frères Winchester. _C'est terminé._

Dean hocha lentement la tête. Castiel lui passa devant et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Crowley leva le doigt.

\- Non, tu n'y vas pas.

\- Ferme-la, Crowley.

Ses yeux attaqués par le chagrin étaient rougis. Crowley ne s'aventura pas à répliquer : il fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que Castiel avait la main sur la poignée.

_\- Viens ici, Dean_.

L'homme resta planté là un long moment avant d'obéir sagement.

\- Tu vas passer la porte, tu vas ouvrir la boîte, Lucifer sera en cage. Le jeu reprendra.

\- _Cas…_

Les larmes avaient coulées, mais le visage de Castiel n'était pas en torture, il n'était pas crispé. C'était un visage fin et harmonieux, auquel il était arrivé de mauvaises choses.

La tourmente fut spectaculaire, Dean était proche de la porte et il ne la regardait même pas. Il considéra longuement Castiel, sans même sentir ses propres larmes, à lui. Il n'avait pas assez profité de sa bouche ni de son ventre, de ses bras ou de la perfection de ses joues.

Castiel brûlait intérieurement. Ses yeux trahissaient l'ouragan. Enfin, il serra ses doigts sur la poignée. Dean aurait aimé écraser la boîte, écraser sa propre existence. Il aurait voulu atteindre sa petite cravate bleue, aspirer ses lèvres s'il le fallait pour les garder avec lui. Il voulait emporter le songe, prolonger le rêve. Il avait envie d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrasser : un baiser qui n'en finirait pas. Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses ailes.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Dean quitta la résidence.

La lumière envahit l'intérieur de la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde.

Castiel referma la porte, il y eut un puissant courant d'air, un claquement qui résonna dans le monde entier.

"_In the waves I've lost every trace of you. Where are you?"_


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**: Saturn

« Et surtout, fais attention, Dean. Si vous veniez à regarder la boîte de Pandore droit dans les yeux, vous seriez enfermés dans la cage, avec _Lui_. »

La voix de Crowley résonnait encore…

Sam s'était levé de son siège. Il avait glissé ses deux mains dans sa chevelure (qui poussait indéfiniment). Il ressentit une envie insatiable : celle de hurler. Il avait vu le corps de Gabriel chanceler, il l'avait senti mourir. Il toucha son visage, pressant ses paupières et ses joues chauffées par la terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria-t-il en regardant Lucifer, dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !

\- Tu sais bien, répondit calmement Lucifer sur un ton égal, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

La respiration de Sam s'était emballée. Sans réfléchir, sans attendre encore, il se jeta au cou de Lucifer. Ce dernier avait reculé, le choc avait été terrible .Les deux lions s'étaient levés l'un contre l'autre, l'impact dura. Lucifer serra le poing, il lui donna un coup au visage, la peau de Lucifer fut rouée de coups. Il lui semblait rêver, mais il l'avait entendu rire, il n'y avait qu'un rire comme le siens.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ répétait-il en serrant les dents, assenant coup sur coup.

Lucifer le laissait faire, Sam comprenait cette fausse passivité : c'était pour le pousser à bout et ça marchait. Il cessa la violence, néanmoins prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait – et il le fallait.

\- Il travaillait pour Crowley, expliqua Lucifer.

Sa face était si proche de celle de Sam : il aurait pu l'embrasser dans la seconde, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le dévorer. Il esquissa un sourire : la réaction de Sam lui plaisait.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? s'exclama-t-il, _oh_, pardonne-moi !

_\- Ta gueule ! _

Il le prit par le col, la tête de Lucifer pencha en arrière – il le propulsa en avant, le verre de la salle de jeu implosa. Sam relâcha brutalement l'homme, il passa au travers le verre : ce fût une pluie merveilleuse. Comme s'il avait traversé une puissante cascade, l'ange s'était posé au sol avec grâce. Il n'y eut aucune souffrance, seulement l'intense satisfaction. Il n'était pas désolé, il n s'était pas excusé. En douceur, il s'accouda, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Sa face était constellée de quelques plaies, le verre avait pénétré ses cuisses et ses doigts. Et alors ? Il ne sentait plus rien, ça l'embêtait. La souffrance lui manquait un peu, pensait-il en se relevant, triomphant. La réalité lui vint, brusque et terrible.

\- Tu l'aimais à ce point ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers Sam, qui reculait.

\- Disparais, disparais. Je t'en supplie, disparais !

\- Tu ne sais pas _supplier_, rectifia Lucifer tandis que Sam s'écroulait sur sa chaise, le visage crispé par la douleur et une forme de chagrin qu'il tentait de cacher.

Il désira caresser ce pauvre visage, il aurait voulu lui apprendre le plaisir – lui en donner plus, aveuglant et stimulant. Quoi, ce n'était pas le moment ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, chuchota-t-il.

Sam leva la tête vers lui, l'épuisement embrassait ce visage de soldat. Il aurait fait un beau soldat oui, se disait Lucifer en passant ne main dans ses cheveux. Le frisson d'angoisse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit-il : sa voix était tout aussi craquelée que son apparence.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'arrachent à moi, je ne veux pas que tu les regardes.

Sam admirait la folie de Lucifer. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais croisé la route des fous. Il prit le temps de détailler ses alléchantes lèvres, son regard clair mais sombre, et ses traits durs. Rien ne pouvait expliquer cette obsession, _incessante_. Lucifer se redressa, tout en lenteur. Il le regardait, lui aussi.

_« Ainsi je voudrais, une nuit, quand l'heure des voluptés sonne, vers les trésors de ta personne, comme un lâche, ramper sans bruit, pour châtier ta chair joyeuse, pour meurtrir ton sein pardonné, et faire à ton flanc étonné une blessure large et creuse. »_

Lucifer passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, une fente avait été faite : le verre brisé, sûrement ? Il poussa un soupir, son visage angélique avait pris le dessus. Il parut innocent et doux. Sam détourna son regard : il n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose, provenant de ce côté du vaisseau. C'était son imagination : ils n'étaient que deux, eux et le néant.

"_Your soul is able. Death is all you cradle, sleeping' on the nails. There's nowhere left to fall. You have admired every man desires. Everyone is king when there's no one left to pawn."_

Lucifer avait entendu lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, à pas lents. Sam se leva à son tour, mais Dean leur était apparu. Sa démarche volontaire était violente, martiale. La pire crainte de Sam était en train de se produire. Il repensait à l'aisance avec laquelle Lucifer avait ôté le souffle de Gabriel. Combien de secondes allait-il tenir, face à lui ? Pourquoi était-il venu, lui qui avait donné de son sang pour prendre le trône, et lui éviter la souffrance ?

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam.

Que tenait-il dans ses mains ? Lucifer observa le petit coffre. Dans le doute, il le serra à la gorge sans même le toucher. Un claquement de doigt et Dean était à genoux, face à lui, serrant l'étrange boîte entre ses bras.

_\- Lucifer ! _

Le seigneur de l'ombre lui avait accordé l'attention qu'il demandait, puisque c'était Sam. Lui-même n'était qu'un Diable, le paradis n'avait jamais été. Il n'en voulait pas, ça n'aurait fait que l'éloigner de lui. Ils étaient tous deux dans une merveilleuse cage en or, pensait-il en cessant l'étreinte mortelle.

Dean n'était pas mort. Il vacilla sur le sol, la boîte tomba doucement de ses mains, il n'avait plus la force.

\- Prends toutes les vies qu'il te faudra, _épargne la sienne._

La voix rauque de Sam avait résonné. Dean recouvrait la vue peu à peu, il toussa.

« Sam ! Ferme les yeux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de question ! Ferme-les ! »

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, il avait déjà trop attendu. Lucifer baissa les yeux vers le curieux objet. Il n'entendit plus rien, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché les deux oreilles.

"_There is no peace here, war is never cheap dear. Love will never meet here; it just __gets sold for parts. You cannot fight it, all the world denies it. __Open up your eyelids, let your demons run."_

Il ressentit toute la puissance de son être, bien qu'il fût incapable de bouger les chevilles ou de lever une jambe. Ses membres s'étaient raidis, il ne pouvait plus agiter un doigt ou lever les épaules, à peine battre des cils. Le contenu de cette boîte était splendide. Même si c'était très douloureux et très dur, il voulut se pencher pour la prendre dans les mains. Il y parvint, dans un état de souffrance extrême. De la salive s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres, il parvint à prendre le coffret. Les histoires des étés d'avant, des printemps passés lui vinrent sous les yeux. Il avait réussi à apprendre plus encore que l'infini, il avait dépassé les frontières du possible. Le souffle coupé, la boîte lui avait échappé des mains. Elle resta ouverte au sol, basculant sur le côté tandis que d'étranges barreaux perçaient le sol. En douceur, une étrange séparation opaque s'éleva tout autour de Lucifer, figé comme une statue. Son regard allait vers Sam qui ne le regardait pas. Malgré l'aveuglant éclair persistant, un grondement se faisait entendre. Toute la structure de la sphère vibrait. Allaient-ils mourir, encore ? Ce n'était pas très original…

Alors, Dean parvint à fermer la boîte.

"_How you have fallen from heaven, morning star, son of the dawn! You have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations!_" Isaiah 14:12

"_And He said to them, 'I was watching Satan fall like lightning from heaven._'" Luke 10:18

Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais le courant de lumière s'était tu. Un étrange amas en verre s'était dressé, symétrique et parfait. Une cage particulière, se disait-il en se frottant les yeux. Il se redressa, non sans mal en laissant la boîte au sol. Il avait peur d'y toucher et même de la regarder de peur qu'elle l'aspire aux côtés de Lucifer. Il se précipita vers Sam pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Sam ? Ça va ?...

Pour réponse, il l'avait attiré. Ils s'enlacèrent brutalement, l'étreinte fut forte, inattendue. Dean profita de cette démonstration, elles avaient toujours été rares dans cette famille. Sam serra son frère contre lui, avec toute la force qui lui restait. Il leva les yeux vers l'amas de verre, immobile. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose, d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- La boîte de Pandore, Crowley me l'a refilée.

\- La vraie boîte de Pandore, s'exclama Sam en se penchant pour la regarder.

\- Je ne la regarderai pas trop si j'étais toi, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'on va en faire…

Sam regardait attentivement Dean. Il évitait son regard et il l'avait remarqué.

\- _Dean ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ici, dit-il gravement.

Sam inspira profondément. Oui, il avait raison. Il se mordit la langue en attendant davantage d'explications.

\- On a signé un contrat toi et moi, avança Dean le cœur lourd.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que…

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? demanda Dean.

Son regard parcourut la salle, autrefois si coquette. La salle de jeu ressemblait à un donjon. Les nombreux tissus déchirés, le verre éparpillé au sol : cette nouvelle montagne qui cachait le Diable en personne et enfin les corps des ennuyés, sans vie. Il n'y avait plus de whisky, il n'y avait plus de gâteaux. Il reporta son attention sur Sam et se sentit un peu honteux.

\- Tu te souviens, quand ils nous ont demandé de signer ou de passer par la porte qui menait vers le vide ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je suis venu par cette porte, expliqua Dean.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on peut s'en aller ?

\- On ne doit pas s'en aller, répondit-il.

\- Ils ont besoin de nous. Le jeu doit continuer, et peu importe si personne ne gagne !

Il le tenait par l'épaule, l'approchait à lui. Il voulait que ses mots restent gravés en lui.

\- Je ne veux pas un mort de plus sur la conscience, _Sam_.

Et ça résonnait dans sa tête… Et ça résonnait encore ! Sam était bloqué. Dean lui assena une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Cette boîte, elle va le retenir longtemps ? demanda Sam en évitant à tout prix de prononcer son nom, par peur de l'invoquer.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'on la gardera fermée, j'imagine.

Sam contourna l'imposante colonne de verre pour se pencher. Il saisit la boîte entre ses doigts, il ressentit un genre de souffle à son oreille et il savait que c'était une véritable hallucination cette fois. _Enfin…_

\- C'est une vraie cage, souffla Sam en laissant son regard parcourir le verre qui retenait son _adversaire_ en otage.

« _Et s'il venait à se libérer ?_ » pensait-il.

Sam rejoint son frère. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les sièges, à leurs places respectives. Ils avaient l'impression que l'éternité ne suffisait pas à décrire l'impression de vide qui était la leur.

_Tout était si différent, maintenant._

«Dis-moi, Sam ? Tu te souviens de ce moment où la radio est tombée dans mon bain ? Ah non. Tu n'étais pas là, c'est vrai. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, je me souviens de cette nuit où on est allés voir papa et où il ne m'a pas laissé entrer. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais, mais t'as persisté. T'as essayé de m'appeler, j'ai jamais décroché. J'ai été un imbécile, j'en ai été le roi. Et voilà ce que je suis, devant toi : le roi du monde ! On est arrivés ici, tous les deux. On était des gamins, et maintenant qu'on est installés, ici sur ces deux fauteuils moins confortables, on a pris trois siècles. En fait, nous sommes peut-être plus jeunes ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer à vieillir ?...»

«On est arrivés, on a joué. Ils ont tenté de nous chercher, les anges ont voulu rejoindre le ciel. Et les démons ont voulu rester sous le sol, cachés, comme des vers. Que feraient-ils, si ce n'est manger quelques corps qu'ils auraient ramené à eux ? Je ne sais pas, ça me semble répugnant, pas toi ?»

«Nous sommes morts plusieurs fois, nous sommes revenus d'autres fois. Est-ce qu'on est encore nous ? T'es encore toi ? Parce que moi je ne sais plus ce que c'est « _moi_ ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et ça l'est encore moins. Puisque je sais que tout est le néant, alors où sommes-nous, et où allons-nous ? Je souffle, je regarde notre monde. Il nous a toujours appartenu, même quand on était vivants, et ça on était trop cons pour nous en rendre compte.»

«On est morts seuls, on est revenus entourés, on est partis aimés. »

« Nous sommes les anneaux de Saturne, Saturne est notre Terre. Et nous tournons… Dans l'absurdité. »


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**: _Brûler des ponts pour éclairer le passage_

Le temps passe très vite, vous savez. C'est comme s'il se fichait de nous. Il défile sous nos yeux et s'enfuit, c'est un voleur qui vous envoie quelques souvenirs en échange.

Dans la petite ville paisible de Flagstaff, Bobby Singer avait décidé de fermer le lundi. Les clients s'étaient indignés. « Pourquoi ça ? C'est ridicule ! Nous on veut qu'le bar reste ouvert ! » - Bobby n'avait plus revu les idiots depuis au moins trois mois, mais parfois s'il tendait l'oreille, il parvenait à les entendre se chamailler, comme avant. Ce jour-là était un lundi, justement, Ellen et Jo étaient restées pour l'aider à trier les bouteilles. On lui avait livré d'excellents bourbons. Mais ce n'était pas _tout_.

\- C'est la dernière caisse, précisa Ellen en posant le carton.

\- T'occupe, siffla Bobby, je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de les porter, tu vas te casser quelque chose ! C'est fichtrement lourd !

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Bobby !

Et elle lui accorda un regard empli de ressentiment avant de prendre les boissons. Jo s'était un peu brûlé avec l'eau, à l'évier. Elle poussa une exclamation agacée en se mordant les lèvres. _Pff !_

_\- Bon, ils ne devraient pas tarder…_

A peine Bobby eut il terminé sa phrase qu'on toqua à la porte. Ellen et Jo se regardèrent.

\- On te laisse ? demanda Ellen.

\- _Non_, restez-là.

Il s'approcha de la porte : ouvrit à la jeune femme. Elle était belle : sa chevelure brune et sa peau pâle formaient un harmonieux ensemble – il la laissa entrer.

\- _Tessa_, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. La jolie créature s'avança à l'intérieur, détaillant le bar. Le billard, les chaises en hauteur, et les bouteilles centenaires. Elle leva les yeux vers le lustre, il n'avait pas été épousseté depuis au moins quinze ans.

\- Merci de m'avoir reçue, dit-elle.

Elle remarqua la présence des deux femmes. Elles la regardaient.

\- Bonjour.

Ellen et Jo la saluèrent, les simples formalités.

\- Assieds-toi, dit Bobby, je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

Elle s'approcha des fauteuils pour s'asseoir, en rabattant sa jupe. Elle avait l'intime sensation de gêner. Elle retint un soupir d'inconfort, un de ses proches avait vanté les talents de Bobby. Le désespoir l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans ce bar plein de poussière mais néanmoins charmant. Bobby Singer n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait attendu, il lui semblait un peu brut, mais elle n'avait pas peur pour autant. Elle se contenta de le suivre du regard, il s'approcha pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Tessa ?

Elle était timide. Ses yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers les deux femmes qui s'occupaient au comptoir.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elles, elles ne vont pas te manger.

Ellen esquissa un petit sourire que Bobby avait repéré, même si elle était de dos !

\- Alors ? reprit Bobby.

La demoiselle inspira profondément, elle n'en avait jamais parlé – à personne d'autre qu'à toute cette troupe de médecin qui la traquait. Elle avait d'ailleurs arrêté son traitement, c'était une connerie, se disait-elle, puisque ses jours étaient comptés, elle voulait simplement _attendre_. Elle passa une main à ses cheveux, ils étaient lisses et doux. Soudain, elle tira sur ses mèches, la perruque tomba. Son crâne brillant était nu. Elle ferma les yeux, avança ses doigts contre ses cils : ils étaient faux. Délicatement, elle retira ceux de l'œil droit, ceux de l'œil gauche. Elle regardait Bobby, il n'y eut aucune tristesse dans son regard, aucune gêne.

\- Je suis en phase terminale.

Elle tremblotait un peu.

\- Je suis épuisée, continua-t-elle en se touchant les doigts, je sens la mort, je pue la mort, _Mr. Singer_.

Bobby hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est une tumeur, ajouta t-elle, et elle est juste ici.

Elle leva le doigt au niveau de son front, un peu en haut. Là où sa chevelure factice se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Bobby Singer. Et beaucoup de choses mauvaises sont arrivées dans ma vie. Il y a eu les bonnes, aussi. Même peut-être plus que les mauvaises. Mon ami m'a dit que vous étiez un ange.

Bobby n'acquiesça pas, ne nia pas non plus.

\- Et je le crois.

Elle s'avança pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je ne vous supplierai pas de le faire, je vous demande de le faire, au nom de ceux qui m'aiment, de ceux qui resteraient pour fleurir ma tombe. Vous savez, j'ai déjà payé pour un caveau. Les femmes de mon âge se payent des chaussures, non ? »

Bobby n'avait jamais reçu telle personne. Elle semblait prête à partir, résolue à rester à la fois. Cette grande sagesse l'avait caressé, il la trouva merveilleusement belle avec cette tête toute chauve et ses yeux abandonnés par la santé.

\- Approche.

Elle obéit. Elle s'avança un peu, fébrile. Bobby remarqua la maigreur de ses membres, comment avait-elle fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Il approcha sa paume contre son front, la saisissant par la nuque pour la tenir. Le silence enveloppa le bar, Ellen et Jo avaient cessé de bouger, les yeux rivés vers leur ami et cette _pauvre_ femme. Elle ne leur semblait pas pauvre, en cet instant, Ellen se sentit plus petite qu'elle.

\- Respire, siffla Bobby.

Elle obéit encore. Les secondes passèrent. Est-ce que ça marchait vraiment ? Elle ne doutait pas : elle croyait en lui, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en elle-même. Ça faisait mal maintenant. Elle sentait son front fondre véritablement. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents, dans ses dernières forces. La chaleur l'envahit des pieds à la tête, n'épargnant rien de son être chétif mais roi à la fois. Elle resta là, à sentir la main du magicien, elle avait l'impression qu'elle rentrait en elle, elle n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. C'était délirant et incomparable. Elle eut envie de rire, elle eut envie de crier ! Enfin, la main de Bobby quitta son front, les larmes avaient coulées, elle ne l'avait pas même remarqué. Elle ne parvint à dire un mot, elle tourna les yeux vers Ellen et Jo, elles lui souriaient. Lentement, elle se redressa. Ses jambes ne flageolaient plus, elle se sentait stable. Tessa avait été guérie par la main de l'ange.

« Bobby Singer… » dit-elle simplement, incapable d'en dire plus. Enfin, sans le prévenir de quoique ce soit, elle s'avança pour l'enlacer. L'étreinte fut forte, elle sentait ses muscles de nouveau. C'était un rêve, encore ? Comme à chaque nuit, où la tumeur s'envolait pour ne jamais revenir ?

\- _Merci_.

Après le départ de Tessa, Bobby était resté planté là pendant un long instant. Ellen et Jo travaillaient encore, il fallait bien !

\- _Tu vois_, dit Ellen à Bobby, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, de fermer le bar le lundi.

Il hocha doucement la tête, un sourire le démangeait. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il redonnait le souffle de la vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce souffle qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver : _John Winchester. _Il ne répondit pas aux propos d'Ellen et rejoint le comptoir, d'autres tâches l'attendaient, d'autres gens à soigner aussi. Les yeux de Tessa ne quittaient pas son esprit, il savait qu'ils allaient le hanter pour longtemps, probablement pour toujours. Un peu comme ces deux idiots, quelque-part dans ce fichu ciel au-dessus de la ville. Il savait bien qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre distinctement, quand il criait leurs noms !

_« Vous êtes des idiots ! »_

La grande résidence dans le Kansas qui avait appartenu à un certain _Mr. Crowley_ avait été retrouvée, vide. Ça avait même fait la une des journaux : des hommes et des femmes disparus en étaient sortis, abasourdis. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

« On vous a enfermé ici ? »

« Non…_Enfin_…Je ne sais pas… »

Un fait divers peu commun, se disait-on, il y a des choses étranges qui ont parfois lieu à _Kansas City_.

_« Ce n'est pas un vrai nom, ça, Crowley ?_ » se demandaient les autorités (incompétentes). On avait autre chose à faire, personne n'était mort, personne n'était blessé. Rien d'important n'avait eu lieu dans cette maison pour le moins étrange. Il y avait ces chambres avec la peinture qui s'effritait dans tous les sens, les bouteilles de whisky vidées et cette porte qui donnait sur un mur ! _Encore une affaire qui n'avait pas de sens_, disait-on, _ils vont mettre vingt ans à la régler, et d'ici là, plus personne ne s'en souviendra._

« Il y a vraiment des gens fous… » disait un homme en lisant le journal local et en fumant le cigare.

Il tourna les pages, pliant le journal. Il l'avait emmené avec lui avant de quitter Kansas City. Maintenant, il était loin de toutes ces frivolités qui ne le regardaient pas. Il était passé à Henderson, dans la banlieue de Vegas pour saluer une connaissance. La route n'était pas un obstacle pour lui, il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout est beaucoup trop simple pour les démons ! Vous verriez ça ! De nombreux accords et contrats l'avaient mené à Tulsa, en Oklahoma.

Les mains dans les poches, il observait la ville. Le soleil se couchait doucement, il faisait chaud à en crever mais il ne quittait pas son impeccable costume. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait que ses secrétaires lui apportent des nouvelles.

_\- Mr. Crowley? _

Il se tourna pour la regarder, Ruby tenait quelques dossiers contre elle.

\- On a reçu quelques demandes…

\- Combien ?

\- Trois-cent-vingt-cinq.

\- Ils sont désespérés, ces pauvres gens…

Il réprima un rire moqueur en examinant les comptes rendus de Ruby.

\- C'est impressionnant, ajouta-t-il, ce qu'on peut faire quand on est insignifiant pour s'agrandir !

Il plissa les yeux pendant la lecture.

« Ce garçon veut vraiment faire appel à un _démon_ pour se taper sa prof de gym ? »

Mr. Crowley s'en léchait les babines ! Ruby retint une exclamation de dégoût.

« _Ils sont tous les mêmes, _murmura-t-il en déposant les feuilles sur le bureau, bloque les demande et fixe-moi les rendez-vous. »

\- Les tarifs ?

\- Le même pour tout le monde ! répondit Crowley en écartant les bras, leur âme me suffira amplement, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elles ne se valent pas toutes !

Il fit la moue, comme un gosse et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, naturellement attiré par la vue. Le building était haut, il surplombait tout le monde. Crowley se serait sans doute senti supérieur, sans doute _royal_ – si seulement il était humain. Oh mais ça, il ne l'était pas. Ruby disparut dans les autres bureaux alors que le _boss_ appréciait la musique épique qui sortait de son vieux gramophone qu'il avait trimballé depuis Kansas City.

Ses pensées allèrent jusqu'au petit _Castiel_.

Que faisait-il ?

_Rien d'excitant_, pensait Crowley en profitant encore et toujours de cette vue merveilleuse.

"Lord, make me an instrument of Thy peace; where there is hatred, let me sow love; where there is injury, pardon; where there is doubt, the faith; where there is despair, hope; where there is darkness, light; and where there is sadness, joy."

"O Divine Master, Grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled, as to console; to be understood, as to understand; to be loved as to love. For it is in giving that we receive; it is in pardoning that we are pardoned; and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. Amen."

Le prêtre joint les mains. Il portait la marque ecclésiastique sur lui : les vêtements fins et noirs lui prenaient sa taille fine et élancée. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient l'instance, les familles se levèrent toutes en prenant leurs affaires, c'était la messe du lundi. Il salua poliment les croyants qui venaient à sa rencontre, il y avait quelques fêtes à penser et pourquoi ne pas discuter de la chorale ? Pendant un long moment, le prêtre ne sut où donner de la tête entre toutes les demandes et propositions. Enfin, lorsque l'église se vida, il vérifia que personne n'avait rien oublié, minutieux et attentif.

« Castiel ? »

L'église de St. Apostle n'était pas tout à fait vide, visiblement.

\- Oui ?

Il leva à peine la tête vers elle en se penchant pour ramasser une petite sacoche oubliée.

\- Je vous écoute, _madame_.

Enfin, il la regarda plus attentivement. Il faillit faire tomber la sacoche. Ici, le _père Castiel_ ne recevait que peu de visites extérieures. Lorsqu'il reconnut la femme qui s'approchait de lui, il ressentit un mélange de surprise et de peur. Comment… ?

_\- Madame Winchester…_

Mary Winchester avait gardé sa blondeur merveilleuse et sa chevelure épaisse. Elle était si belle et rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher, abimer son beau visage. Ses deux fils lui ressemblaient, mais ce regard-là, c'était bien celui de Dean. Mary Winchester lui sourit un peu, mais sa démarche avait quelque chose de lourd. Quel fardeau pouvait-elle porter, pour marcher ainsi ?

\- Je suis contente de te trouver ici, dit-elle, j'ai… J'ai appris pour _John_ et… _Et_…

Sa gorge était toute nouée et ses yeux brillants étaient emplis de larmes, chargées et scintillantes. Castiel ne parvint pas à venir à elle ou même à ciller, simplement. L'apparition de Mary Winchester était grotesque…

\- Je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, _Mary_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bobby, murmura-t-elle, et puis… Un type m'a déposé ici. Il s'appelait… Je ne sais plus…Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance avant de monter dans sa voiture, mais il me l'a si gentiment proposé et… _Ah oui…_ Gabriel. C'était son nom, je m'en souviens.

Elle combattait le chagrin, et il avait l'avantage. Castiel se raidit à l'évocation de _Gabriel_. Il n'avait plus vu l'ange depuis l'incident avec l'Impala sur la route pour Santa Fe. Il lui semblait encore percevoir les accords de guitare qui sortaient des enceintes…

\- J'ai vu ma voiture, dit Mary en pointant l'entrée de l'église, juste devant.

Le malaise de Castiel fut immédiat.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez la reprendre.

\- Non, je… Je pense que je n'en aurai plus besoin, là où je vais.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent. Il considéra Mary Winchester, leva la main pour lui toucher le bras. Allait-elle se suicider ? Mais ses doigts la traversèrent, alors Castiel comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Il recula, à pas lents.

\- Je vais rejoindre mes garçons, déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, et l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Le spectre pleura silencieusement face à Castiel. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

\- Je suis venue te remercier, parce que c'est la dernière chose que je voulais faire, _avant_.

Le souffle de Castiel était rompu. Il continua de regarder le beau visage de Mary Winchester.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Mary, c'est le _Seigneur_.

La femme lui sourit. Elle aurait voulu caresser ce visage-là. Elle comprit aussitôt l'amour que son fils avait pu éprouver pour lui. Ses yeux semblaient si vivants, cette face semblait délivrée.

\- Vos fils vous aiment, ajouta-t-il.

_« Il est temps de partir, Mary. » _

Mary hocha la tête en douceur. Elle se tourna vers les portes de l'église de St. Apostle et se mit à marcher. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre le tapis rouge qui menait à la sortie. Ses pas étaient lents, mais elle ne daignait se retourner. Mary fut tout près, les rayons du soleil allèrent contre sa silhouette. Castiel en fut aveuglé, persuadé que l'astre s'était enflammé à la vue de la mère. Il s'approcha pour la rejoindre au-dehors, mais lorsqu'il la rejoint enfin – l'image de Mary Winchester avait disparu dans le néant. Il la chercha du regard mais il savait que _c'était fait_. Castiel se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'église, admirant la puissante croix victorieuse et les livres disposés sur l'autel au loin, l'encens délicat et les vitraux rouges. Le soir, le matin et le midi – chaque heure du jour, chaque heure de la nuit, la voix de Dean percutait ses sens, parfois lorsqu'il se concentrait juste assez – il parvenait à le sentir près de lui et à toucher ses cheveux. Ses souvenirs avaient tissé l'homme qu'il était devenu… Dans ses rêves d'ange, Dean Winchester le regardait. Ils s'embrassaient, ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, ils se cherchaient et se trouvaient à la fin.

Enfin, Castiel accorda un regard à l'Impala, garée devant la chapelle. Le capot prenait la poussière, il n'avait pas osé la conduire ou simplement s'installer à l'intérieur. La carrosserie était pourtant brillante, les finitions de la bagnole avaient de la noblesse. La plaque était un peu noircie. La taule vernie en noir laissait le vent la balayer. Le volant était paralysé, et les cassettes des grands classiques du rock ne jouaient plus.

« Alors je regardais la voiture. C'était mon trophée, c'était ma deuxième croix, elle me rappelait tout ce que j'avais perdu et tout ce que j'avais gagné. L'ombre de moi-même, voilà ce que c'était. Une Impala 67, une Chevrolet quatre portes. Et je rentrais dans l'église, je ne fermais jamais les portes. Je savais qu'il pouvait venir les passer, à n'importe quel instant tout comme je pouvais les fuir à mon tour. Et quand je faisais face à l'autel, mes genoux percutaient le sol merveilleux. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et je savais qu'il me répondrait, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ce sont les ailes d'Icare que je porte encore : et à trop m'approcher du soleil, elles brûleront. Et qui sait ? J'en serai peut-être heureux, certainement fier car je l'aurai fait, pour lui. »

"You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen. I'd give anything to hear. You say it one more time that the universe was made, just to be seen by my **eyes**. With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite, how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."

Et il priait. Il priait, parce qu'il y croyait.

Note de fin de fiction : Alors… Je tenais à vous remercier, pour votre patience, pour être arrivé jusqu'ici et pour lire mes derniers mots. Tout d'abord, je suis plutôt satisfait de ce que Manichaeus a été, et je suis en train de procéder à une lente traduction en anglais de ce texte. J'espère que vous y avez trouvé votre compte sur tous les plans, que j'ai réussi à faire passer le message comme il fallait. Cette fiction n'a pas été seulement l'occasion pour moi de « _m'amuser_ » avec des personnages existants qui m'ont touché et ému, c'était aussi un petit panorama de mes croyances, de mes idéaux. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une autre fiction _Supernatural_, d'ordinaire j'ai pas mal de _reviews_ et je me suis dit que s'attaquer à un monument de la sorte allait m'apporter quelques critiques construites ou même des petits passages éclairs à chaque chapitre, mais je n'en ai pas eu des masses. Je trouve ça assez triste, compte tenu du cœur que j'ai mis dans cette modeste contribution, mais compréhensible. Le début de ma fiction ne donne peut-être pas envie pour son côté trop « perché » et complètement « à côté de la plaque ». Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravi d'avoir écrit tout ça, si c'était à refaire, je le referai, en ne changeant rien du tout et si je devais écrire une suite, je ne le ferai pas maintenant en tout cas. Ah et, concernant d'autres fictions _Supernatural_, ça, je crois que ça risque d'être fort possible mais pas pour tout de suite. J'ai décidé de faire une exception pour cette fiction, mais j'écris avant tout des romans et des gros blocs bien baveux. A la prochaine, les petits lecteurs, je vous remercie encore d'avoir participé à l'aventure.


End file.
